Weight Of The World
by Paradise Eco
Summary: Can you really follow in your parent's footsteps? Will you turn out like them? A Hero? A villain? Things that happened in the past can't really effect the future... right?
1. I Wish

**Weight Of The World**

_I Wish_

A boy with dark hair stared out into the sand, his younger brother -Elijah- left him behind when his tire blew out while racing with the Maruders. He push his dark hair out of the way and watched for the Dune Hopper, the ride his brother used often. His open dress shirt blew in the little wind the Wasteland gets before he put his hands over his head and kept watching. Waiting was a waste of time, a boring task that had no fun or joy. He groaned and walked back into the Forgotten City, a new city that popped up after the Metal Head problem was under control. The city was kinda slow today, it was too hot to do anything. It wasn't fast moving like Hevan or Spargus but clam and steady like the Icelands, he stopped in front of a shop and looked in.

A heavy man was washing dishes looking very sweaty and bored; a group of girls were talking outside of the shop. They each had scarfs over their faces to aviod the sand. The boy just kept on walking, girls were also a waste of time. Their emotions got in the way of everything, crying when they were upset and angry when they were on their time of the month... a waste of time and emotions.

But that wasn't it, he aways thought everything was a waste of time. Racing, his brother or dad always won anyways. School, he was failing again.

:_Seth, I'm on my way... sorry I took so long. Daara wouldn't give me the stupid-:_

" 'bout time. I've been bored out of my mind." Seth glanced to the gray floating Communication Unit. "You owe me."

_:Yah, I know. But you know me, I just can't stand driving without blowing something up!:_

Seth saw his brother coming forward, the Dune Hopper jumping unnessacrily into the air. Seth rolled his eyes and pulled his black scarf over his face, he knew what would happen. His brother would slide into the city, dust would go everywhere and everyone, including the girls, would look over and shierk when they figured out he was Elijah Mar.

Eli slammed on the breaks and slid into the city, the girls watched the car as it stopped infront of the store. A light haired boy got out of the car, he pulled off his odd shaped goggles and smiled.

"Hey there bro." Seth rolled his eyes and walked out, he hated it when he acted like that. Eli followed behind, kicking up dirt with his boots. His black vest and shorts caught the glances of the girls as they started whispering among themselves, a couple girls were giggling while the two walked by.

They walked around the shop into the back where Seth's car was, Eli stopped and took a deep breath in. He walked around the car and held back his laughter, the Sand Shark was bent in and the tires were blown.

"What did you do?"

"Shut up." Seth growled. "I wasn't focusing on my surrondings and a Stinger caught me from the side." Eli bent down and touched the bent in sides.

"Damn. Dad is gonna be mad, you destoried his tires and his frame." Eli walked back over to his brother and put his arms around his shoulders. "Come on, you can get in my car." Seth rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy, I'll die with you driving me." Eli gasped.

"Are you accussing me of driving badly?" Seth nodded, Eli motioned with his tumb back to the "You were saying?

"Think 'bout it. Dad's gonna be pissed when he sees both, the Dune Hopper and the Sand Shark destoried." Eli shrugged.

"Lets just ask Klevier to fix 'em." Seth bit his lip.

"Fine, but he'll make us pay."

* * *

A boy with brown hair walked down the hall, with his nose in a book he wasn't noticing anything around him. His boots made a clicking sound as he walked down the hallway towards his room, he wore all black with his red fingerless gloves. His mind was stuck in the book of a different world, he always bumped into things when he did this but when you have the highest IQ in Haven it's a good you bump your head a couple of times.

He just got to the best part when he was grabbed and yanked into a black closet, he was thrown into the back of the closet. He opened his mouth to say something but it was covered by a gloved hand.

When the hand was pulled away from his mouth, he opened his mouth to say something when a flash light was turned on. A red haired girl smirked at him, he glanced down to her feet to see she was wearing his boots. She also wore a black shirt with studs and her pistol hanging from her belt, he reached out and pulled up her white tank top. He glared and was about to start screaming, when she shoved an apple in his mouth. She held out a couple pistols to him, her gloves hands covered in dust and spit from the boy.

"Kahen, what in Precusor names are you planning?" Kahen laughed and planted her hands on her hips.

"What do you think Jahen? We're going to Spargus to see Elijah and Seth." Jahen rolled his eyes.

"We're grounded." Kahen laughed at her brother.

"No. You're grounded, for blowing up the sciene wing of the school! I'm-"

"Going to be, when they figure out you kidnapped me." Kahen loaded her pistol.

"Think of it as a friendly visit to Spargus, you're good deed for today. Hey it might even get you some brownie points!" Jahen sighed.

"I don't have a choice in this, do I?" Kahen laughed.

"Of course you do, your first choice is to come along without a fuss. Your second choice is to refuse and I, Kahen, pulling you down the hallway, right down the elevator, and out the door and go on our way to Spargus!" Jahen sighed, there was no way of getting out of this.

"Fine. I'll come along, lets go." Jahen opened the door and rushed out, six grauds stood outside the door tapping their feet at the teens. Kahen stepped behind Jahen as the grauds glanced at their belts, Jahen put his pistol behind his back.

"What were you two planning?" Kahen came out and pointed to her brother, Jahen's face going pale as she danced up to the grauds.

"He made me! I need a hug!" She shouted hugging one of the grauds, before she bought her knee up into his groin. The graud fell and she pulled the guns off her belt and fired them at the celing, which sent dust everywhere. She dodged a punch and ran down the hallway, Jahen chased after her as she darted about the many hallways.

"Damn it Kahen, now I'll be more grounded!" She laughed at her brother, she ran down a flight of stairs with him on her heels. Red flashing lights were going off in the stairs and in the hallways, she turned to him and smiled.

"Come on Jahen!" She said grabbing his arm, she ran to the closet and window. "Where's the adverturer in you?" She shouted before jumping out the window, Jahen grumbled knowing he had to follow. Jumping out the window after her he saw her free falling towards the city, she pulled a cord and a white glider came on her back. Jahen grabbed her feet before they floated the ground of Hevan, people gasping the sudden sight of the twins.

"Hello." Jahen whispered, he leaned to his sister and poked her side. "Now what?"

"Now we-"

"Hold it right there! Jahen and Kahen Praxis report back to the palace, right now!"

"We run! Come on!" Kahen shouted grabbing Jahen's hand and rushing towards the Hellcat about to leave for Spargus.

* * *

The Dune Hopper slid into Spargus, Seth didn't waste a second and jumped out of the car and ran towards the city. Eli ran after him and didn't even bother parking the Dune Hopper, he ran through the doors and bumped into Seth who was standing dumbfounded infront of a tall black man. He glanced into the closing doors of the garage, he pushed back his red cape and smiled down at the twins.

"Hey Uncle Sig!" Eli smiled, Sig smirked down to them.

"Where's the Sand Shark?" Seth and Eli laughed nervously.

"What if we told you it was back in the Forgotten City?" The metal head clothed man's smirk faded into a frown, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at them.

"Why did you leave it in Forgotten City? Did something happen to it?"

"Nah," Seth said crossing his arms back to the black man. "Just a minor problem." Eli snorted as Seth walked past him, confidents blinding everyone in a mile range. Eli laughed nevrously and inched past his uncle, when he was passed him Eli raced after his twin that was half way to the house.

"Seth!" Eli shouted.

"What?" Seth hissed.

"Nothing, but we should've told him about the Sand Shark." Seth shrugged.

"He'll figure it out." He glanced around. "Now what? I don't want to go inside and face Daddy, and I don't want to visit pappa green either." Eli laughed.

"Well, Kahen-"

"Hey!" The twins turned to see a fat man in a diaper walk over to them, he carried a staff with a stone at the top. He pointed at both of them with the staff and poked Seth with the stone. "I have to fix Jak's car, and since he doesn't work for me anymore and you two do; I have somethin' for ya to do." Eli and Seth both sighed.

"What do you want Kleiver?"

"I'm glad ya caught on fast," Kleiver stepped up to Seth. "Go out and clear the path way for the Kras City Champions that are coming for the races in the Dusty Death Match." Kleiver slapped the back of Seth's head. "And don't ruin any of my cars while your out there either or I'll snap your neck, eh?"

"Great." Eli sighed. "Clear out all the Metal Heads and junk?"

"Do that and I'll fix your dad's car without him even noticing," Kleiver chuckled. "Ya better get on top of it, your dad 'ell be back soon."

* * *

"So, when people ask," Jahen said holding his arm up to protect his face from the harsh winds of the Wasteland. "Who was the main man in this crime of you escaping your grounding and leaving for Spargus, I say?" Kahen giggled as she skipped down the platform, her boots clanking off the tough metal. She turned and smiled.

"You say, I was involed because I'm the only man in this crime!" Jahen opened his mouth but closed it when he realized what she said, he was the only man in this crime because she was a girl. He sighed and followed behind her thoughtfully, she went around the cornor and tapped on the Gates. It was a second later they opened and Kahen ran into the garage, she ran to the Dust Demon that was sitting in the cornor; she hugged the frame. "Hello old friend."

"Hello Kahen," She turned to see a red faced Seth standing behind her, he crossed his arms and glared at her. His eyes looking past her then at her, she started to bounce in one spot.

"Hey there Spikey!"

"Don't call me Spikey," He hissed, he pushed past her. "Move I'm going on a mission." Kahen pouted.

"Spikey, you can't go me and Jahen just risked our necks-"

"Literally!" Jahen shouted walking up to the Dust Demon with Eli beside him, Eli got into the Dune Hopper and smiled.

"We can bring them along, I'm pretty sure Kahen can drive much better then you can." Seth glared at him.

"Don't push it."

TBC...

* * *

Paradise Eco

soo... I wrote this one day in class and finally put it on :) anyways enjoy this fanfiction and don't forget to reveiw.

Them song for this story: Hero by Mariah Carey


	2. Wired

**Weight Of The World**

_Wired_

The night sky soon fell over Spargus, everyone was starting to close down their houses and shops. Lights were going off into a dim buzz, the sandy streets of Spargus weren't filled with people walking around anymore. Leapers hundle by cornors to keep warm, Kangrats ran around the streets looking for the last scrap of food before diseappering into the wall.

Clearing out the Wasteland wasn't a task any of them enjoyed. Kahen got sand in her hair, which she complained about alot. Jahen fell out of the Dune Hopper and rolled right into a sand pit, he'll be picking out sand all night. Seth had issues with Kahen driving and would agured forever; Eli had to deal with them all aguring and the metal heads that Seth would miss.

A pair of green eyes stared out the window looking for a certain blonde person, he was already in his footie pjs and was drinking his warm yakcow milk. His toes curled and uncurled as he stared out the window, every person that walked by made him smile but when they walked right on pass the door; he frowned.

"Who are ya looking for Herr?" The boy turned to see his older brother in only his boxers, Herr smiled and pointed outside. Eli walked past Seth sitting on the couch and leaned beside Herr, his eyes adjusted to the darkness as Herr pointed at the window.

"I'm waiting for Daddy! Mommy said he's on his way home! Eli do you wanna watch with me?" Eli smiled and sat beside his brother and opened the window, the two stuck their heads out the window in the cool Wasteland air and stared out into the dark.

Figures walked around closing doors and shutting windows, Eli glanced around a bit looking at each figure. His dad had some kinda of glow to him, almost a power he couldn't explain. Eli shrugged and pulled his head in, he sat on the couch beside Herr's feet and looked to the TV. A brown haired lady smiled at the camera and shifted her papers.

"Hello I am Tara Lunachase and here is your Spargus City 11:00pm news." She picked up some papers. "There is going to be a storm tonight with a small chance of rain and the chance of a twister in Forgotten City area." She smiled. "Well on the lighter side tomorrow the Kras City race is coming to Spargus, racers will race for the grand prize of 1000 Precusor Orbs."

"Elijah," Eli turned to see his mother walk to him, she wore only a white nightgown. Her bluish green hair was pulled back into a bun on the back of her head with a ribbon tied around it, she smiled down at him before motioning to Herr in the window.

"He's waiting for dad." She smiled.

"He'll be back late." She said before rumbing Seth's head, he pushed her hand away and turned up the news. She frowned and walked out of the room, Eli punched his brother in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't like her touching me."

"It doesn't mean you have to an ass about it!" Eli hissed. "You wouldn't act like that if dad was here, would you?" Seth glared at him.

"Like I care about Jak." Seth flipped the chanel to Kras City news a man with gray hair frowned at the TV, no emotion was on his face as he talked.

"Today in Kras City News, daughter of Shane Kay was seen partying with other of posh teenagers of Kras. Tomorrow the following teens from this city will race, Leihanne Krew, Kara Percara, Cara-Lynne Opsits, Charis Opsits and Grante Kanna." He glanced to his co-worker, a middle aged women. "Some fresh faces to replace the the Grand Cup winners?" Eli glanced to Herr, he was half hanging out the window. He was snoring loudly, Seth rolled his eyes and turned off the TV. Eli picked up Herr and carried him to his room, he laid him down in his crib and went to his own room.

* * *

The group stood by the cars and waited, they were used to waiting for each other. Seth sat on the car, he hated waiting but he hated the most was waiting for females. Every since they were 10, they waited for each other but he never did enjoy it.

Jahen's head was down on the dashboard of the Sand Shark, the new and slightly improved Sand Shark, he hardly got any sleep because he was getting ready for the race today. Eli ate a green apple as Kahen did carthweels and flips in the sand, Seth dag his nails in his arms; this was killing him.

"I hate waiting." Seth hissed.

"Meh," Eli said tossing the apple to the sand, he looked back at Jahen and sighed.

"Is it so hard," Seth started on his rants again, he paced around in the sand. "To be on time for your own cities race?"

"Actually," The group turned as a blonde haired girl walked out of Spargus, she smiled at Eli on the car and dropped a couple bags to the ground. She wore white shorts and a pink half top with a leather jacket, she sretched and flexed her bare feet. "I was here on time, the others are late."

"You were shopping." Seth said sighing, the girl smiled and poked his nose.

"Duh."

"Nice outfit." Kahen laughed, the girl just smiled. She pointed to her clothes, and skipped over to Kahen.

"It cost me 164 Precusor orbs." The males glanced to each before sighing. "You don't know true style."

"We don't have to," Seth said leaning on the Sand Shark. "I wear it if it's clean, same with Jahen and Elijah. Kahen sometimes wears Jahen's clothes and Daara, if we ever see her, only wears her robes." He walked up to her and poked her nose back. "Face it Lei, you're a lost cause."

"At least I don't crash my dad's cars." She snickered.

"Helps if you had a dad." Seth growled back, Lei glared.

"Jerk." She glanced back at Jahen. "Why is he sleeping?"

"Because he's tired." Lei smirked and banged on the hood, Jahen jump and hit his head off the top of the car. He swore loudly before he glared at the girl standing infront of the car. Lei smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, Kahen came up beside her and smiled.

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to watch your fav person race!" Jahen glared.

"Is he standing behind you?"

"No." Lei laughed.

"Is he in your car?"

"No." Kahen laughed.

"Is he outside?"

"No, where is this going?" Jahen laid his head back down.

"No where just like me." The girls laughed.

"Whatever." They started to walk towards the gates, the males glanced to each other. Eli knew better then just to let the girls walk out by themselves, because they would come back and destory them. Seth didn't want to waste his time racing them later because he didn't follow them now. Jahen rolled his eyes and got up, collected both the twins thoughts and he only muttered.

"Come on, we'll only reget it later." The males nodded and ran after the girls, Lei was walking toward the pit and Kahen was grabbing a sit on the bleachers. The males ran up to Kahen who was looking out over the graud rail to the pits below, Jahen sat next to her and leaned back in his seat; really wishing he grabbed his book again before Kahen dragged him down the stairs and out the window again. Seth leaned back just like Jahen and watched as his blonde double looked over the graud rail too, he pointed down to someone.

"Have you seen her car yet?" Eli asked Kahen, the female shrugged.

"Yup."

"How did she find a Javelin X?" Kahen laughed.

"Her mommy is the Crime Lady of Racing, Rayn can get anything."

"Yah... you're right." Eli sighed, Lei's car and a couple other smaller and bigger cars came out. All alining in a row, engines started to roar to life as the same man from the TV appeared on the big screen.

"Hello ladies and genltemen!" He shouted as the crowd started shouting and screaming. "Here we are at Dusty Race in Spargus City! First, Second and Thrid will all go on to the next round in Hevan City; good luck to all racers!

"3. 2. 1... GO!" A robotic voice shouted, all the cars slammed into high gear. Kahen jumped up when she saw Lei's vechicle race into first, she laughed and nudge Seth.

"Only the best for the Krew family!" Eli looked back to the lazy males before standing and cheering along with her, Seth and Jahen sighed together.

"Grante Kanna is going to win the race." Seth muttered.

"What?" Kahen shouted, Seth pointed to the board. Right behind Leihanne Krew was Grante Kanna, Kahen laughed and sat beside Seth. "You think he can win the race?

"They're the best." Kahen gasped.

"Are you comparing him to our Lei?" Seth shrugged.

"No. I'm just saying he might cause her trouble." Kahen laughed and punched Seth's shoulder.

"Seth! He has a class 2 car, he'll never be able to catch a class 3 car! So that means Lei will win!"

Seth snorted. "You never know."

The group watched the screen as Lei and Grante fight for first place, the group took their eyes away from the screen and watched as they rushed through the finsh line. The group looked to each other and said nothing, it could be a tie or one of them could've won by an inch! Seth rolled his eyes and nudge Jahen to wake up, his race was next and he should be semi awake or alive for it. Everyone was silent as the judges reveiwed the flim, Lei stood beside her car as the judges watched over and over. The judges walked to the stage, everyone sat very queitly. Eli glanced down to the pit, Grante stood in a black jumpsuit and a matching helmet.

"The winner is Leihanna Krew!" Everyone cheered and shouted for Lei, Kahen ran off the male and into the pit. Lei who was hugging her mom and her pit crew was crying, she smiled at Kahen as she ran to her. The males soon walked down the bleachers to see Kahen and Lei hooked at the arm and walking towards them, Lei's smile was bigger then anyone had ever seen.

Seth smirked, Lei had the prettiest smile ever and was the only girl to actually give him a smile instead of glaring and stomping away. His smirk faded away as Grante walked up, and hugged her. He turned away from the two and stomped back up the bleachers and waited for Jahen and Eli's next race, one he was banded from.

"Good work." Grante said through his helmet. "Atleast we'll be going to finals together." Lei laughed and gave Grante props.

"Hell ya, Krew and Kanna all the way!" Grante nodded and walked away, Eli turned away from the group and ran up to Grante.

"Hey, Grante Kanna! Wait up!" Grante turned, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"Nothing," Eli said stopping in front of him, he tried to caught his breath. "I just waited to say you were really good at racing."

"Thanks. It's in my blood." Grante glanced away. "Literally."

"I was wondering," Eli said motioning to the bleacher, he saw Seth playing with his hair and Herr jumping up and down on the bleachers beside him. "If you would like to meet my brothers, Seth and Herr. You're Herr's hero, besides my dad."

"Sure." Grante said before motioning back to the pit. "Come, I need to get this helmet off... I'm dying in this thing." Eli walked behind him, his stride was too fast for him so he ran after him.

"How long have you been racing for?"

"Ever since I was young." Grante shrugged, he pushed past a crowd of groupies and went to his car. Eli stood nervously by the car as he put the tools away. "So how old are you..."

"Elijah Mar," Eli said with a smile, if he wanted Grante to know him he was going to know him in the best way; as being the son of Mar. Grante shrugged and went back to cleaning up, Eli sighed and leaned on the car. His hero, Grante Kanna, was standing right infront of him and all he could say was his name? "You're my hero, you know." Eli said in a sudden nervous tone, Grante looked up, helmet still on.

"Really?"

"Yah, ever since I saw your racing style. I feel in love. It was in Kras City, I was about 13 and you were 19." Grante laughed.

"Do you believe everything in the news?" He leaned on the car. "I'm only 14 and I was only 12 when I raced in Kras."

"Oh." Eli said looking at him wide eyed. "Well, your racing style is better then any girl, just don't tell Lei or Kahen; okay?"

"Really?" Grante laughed. "I've never had a guy fan before." Grante walked over to him and poked his nose, Eli swore he heard Grante giggle. "You're cute, for a son of Mar." Eli's face went pale, great his hero was in love with him or atleast thought he was cute.

Grante tlinted his head when he saw a male walk into the pit, Eli turned and his face went pale. The person was wearing taned baggy shorts along with a blue dress shirt and nothing underneth, Eli glanced away blushing. He hated when he walked around like that, it might but hot and sticky out; but it doesn't mean he could walk around half naked! His mom didn't walk around half naked, she wore a purple dress with sandals! He only wore that!

"Hello," He said stepping up to Grante, the man placed a hand on Eli's shoulder and smiled at him. "Your mother's looking for you, Elijah."

"Yah, thanks Dad." Eli replied bitterly, the only thing he hated besides being the son of Mar was being with Mar. Jak glanced back to Grante and held his out.

"Grante Kanna," Jak looked up and down at the racer. "A reulgar lovely racer." Grante nodded.

"Thank you."

"I want you to meet some people," Jak said taking his hand off Eli's shoulder. "Do you mind?" Grante shrugged.

"Sure." He glanced around. "I don't even know where my pit crew went too." Grante shrugged while paying with his helmet. "I guess I'll follow you around." Eli sighed and followed the two out of the pit, Jak seemed to be more intersted in the fact that Grante won many races then his own son actually winning much more then him. He dragged his feet behind him as people around him talked about the race, Eli glanced away from their stares.

He stopped suddenly. He knew this feeling, this sudden low. It was what Seth felt like walking around with him, the feeling like everyone was looking at better twin and much more mature twin. He turned away from the racer and his dad, the feeling was overloading his senses and mind. His older twin brother, Seth, the one he always envyed felt like this everyday? Every second? He couldn't bare it.

He had to find Seth, and now.

He ran past his dad and Grante, he pushed past the crowds of people and saw his brother talking to Jahen; who looked really bored with whatever topic they were talking about. He grabbed his brother's shoulder only to have a loud bang make everyone duck and Seth bolt to the gates, Eli sighed when he saw the brunette running towards the gates.

"Coward." Eli hissed standing up, that's when he heard the low humming sound. It sounded like a group of wumbbees buzzing towards the city, he turned and only saw dust sweeping over the plain. A group of Marauders came racing towards the city, when people saw them; it went crazy. Everyone started running towards the gates screaming and shoving. Eli ran through the crowd helping childern or people that had fallen only to be pushed back by a loved one, but he kept going. He didn't know what made him do it, but it was a strong force.

"Elijah!" He turned to see Grante running towards him, the male was waving his hands into the air as a Marauder started firing into the crowd. A stray bullet went into Grante's side causing him to fall to the ground, his black helmet falling off his head and a bundle of red hair falling to the ground connected to Grante's body.

TBC..

* * *

Paradise Eco

i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't froget to reveiw!


	3. Dark Warrior

**Weight Of The World**

_Dark Warrior_

Eli stopped dead in his tracks, with all the panic and screaming going around him he should've moved. Ran. Screamed. Fought back.

He didn't.

Grante Kanna, his hero ever since he was 13 was laying in the sand infront of him. His arm bleeding and seeping into the sand underneth him, the blood of his hero. The same hero he went to his first race to and got him into the passion of actually racing, the hero that told him he was cute... but know he knew the truth.

Grante wasn't a HE instead was a SHE.

She had long hair just like Kahen and Daara, but not in a bun or a two pigtails. Eli ran across the sand and turned her over on her side, her eyes were open and she was groaning in pain. Eli stepped back as she tried to get up but failed and feel back into the sand. Eli grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the gate, she followed behind him holding her bleeding arm.

"Elijah!" Kahen shouted stomping up to him, she planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Where the hell did you go?!" Eli pulled Grante forward who was half dazed, Kahen's jaw dropped and she pointed at the girl. "Who the hell is she?"

"Grante Kanna." Kahen brust into laughter.

"Funny Eli, but when you get a hooker it's okay if you tell us." Grante rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from the wound, she whinced when she saw the blood and looked to Eli.

"Elijah, I'm going to find a medic or my bodygraud, the same bodygraud who wasn't doing his job, and go back to Kras." Grante gave a half smile. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you." Kahen mocked as the red head limped away, Kahen leaned on Eli's shoulder. "You didn't pay her yet did you? Because the chance of losing your vigrinity is wandering off." Eli shoved her off his shoulder and stomped away. "YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" Kahen shouted after him.

* * *

"The world was shocked today," The lady on the news said in a high tone, Eli leaned on the wall while holding a dish in his hand. Keria, his mom, was bouncing Herr on her lap while Seth and Jak watched T.V. "When the reported Grante Kanna, KCYR, was shot today. Mrs., yes she's female, Mrs. Grante will regain use of her arm again. Luna Chase covers whole story," The screen went a brown haired women with a green hat on, her mouth was filled with too white teeth and a stud in her tounge.

"Thanks June, I'm Luna Chase here with Mrs. Grante Kanna," The camera went to the red head sitting on a benech. "How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Who can you thank for saving your life?"

"The injuries weren't life treathing." Grante said in a distasteful tone, Eli smirked at her; it was true. They were only minor a little bleeding she might only need sitches.

"But who would you thank?"

"The doctors, my bodygraud, and of course Elijah Mar. I don't think I would've made it past the gates without his help." Eli dropped the plate he was holding, the thing broke into a million sharp pieces onto the floor. The women on the T.V. laughed and looked back to the camera.

"I guess saving the world, even if it's a young lady, repeats. I'm-" Jak turned off the T.V. and leaned forward putting his head in his hands, the whole room was queit as Keria picked up Herr.

"Come on Herr, we're going to your room to play with blocks."

"Yah!" Herr cheered and ran down the hallway; Seth glanced back at his twin and shrugged. Jak didn't say anything for a good 2 mintues, when the mintues were up Seth stood a sretched.

"That block thing looking pretty good-"

"Sit." Jak hissed, Seth sat down on the couch as far as he could be from his dad. Eli swallowed and looked down at the dish he was washing, the millions of pieces reflected his face back. He bit his lip when he saw himself like that, it felt like he was broken and needed to be fixed or shattered and was good for nothing. He glanced back up at his twin, who was now flipping the remote in his hands. "We're going to the Monk Temple, I'll drive."

"Ahh..." Seth and Eli said together as Jak stood, his blue eyes snapped back to his eldest son amussing it was him only.

"It wasn't a suggestion, it means move your ass now." Seth glared at his dad before Eli grabbed his brother's hand and pulled he down the stairs, once outside the twins ran through the streets not daring to bump into people that would start firing at them. They ran into the garage and noticed the Sand Shark and Dust Demon were gone, they both glanced to each other before getting in the back of the Dune Hopper.

Jak soon stomped out carrying a blue bundle, he dropped it into the back and got into the front seat. He slammed on the gas and raced out of the garage, the twins glanced to each as they pasted the bleachers from the race yesterday. Jak said nothing as the went through the hot desert, Seth glanced to his brother who was staring at his dad and rolled his eyes.

Jak was in _'Hero Mode'_ again, totally silent and remembering the golden days. Seth leaned back in the seat and stared out into the desert, he couldn't help but wonder what was the golden days like? Were they touture? Or enjoyment? Jak really never did talk about them and the only thing Keria would talk about were her cars she 'lent' to Jak for every race.

After jumping over the islands and over the waterfall, Jak stopped the car and got out. He didn't wait for his sons as he walked through the huge towers and went towards the inside of the temple, the boys followed behind their dad before stopping at the doors. Jak looked around before turning back to his sons.

"Stay here, Daara will be here. I'm going to find Seem." Seth groaned.

"Hell no am I waiting-"

"Shut it." Jak growled. "Stay." He said before running into the temple, Seth rolled his eyes and turned his back on the door. Eli looked around before smiling, Seth sighed.

"I hate him, he pulls us from our house and makes us come here to visit Seem and Daara?" Eli shrugged and sat in the sand.

"It's better then a mission, right?"

"Anything is better then visiting Seem and creeptastic daughter!" Seth crossed his arms over his chest. "And this waiting, dad knows I hate it."

"Maybe the truth to dad's destiny," Eli said standing and walking over to his brother. "Was him waiting?" Seth laughed,

"Hey Grams when did you turn into Eli?"

"Haha," Eli laughed. "Not funny."

"You have no sense of humor."

"You have no emotions," Eli hissed back, Seth laughing went into a glare. He stood to say something when a hand was put over his mouth, it was cold and tasted of fresh spring water.

"Speak no words." Seth jumped back from the hand and stood beside Eli, a black haired girl dressed in a black monk robe with green, blue, red, yellow, purple and white beads lowered her hand from the air. Eli smiled and stepped up the girl, he bowed low to her as she put her hands around the staff she was carrying. It was much to big for her and had green, blue, red yellow, purple and white flowers on it, she turned away from the twins and walked down the hallway.

"Daara," Eli said following her.

"Speak no words." Daara said again, Seth rolled his eyes and followed behind him. "Open the mind to speak with word," She turned back to them. "Twins share a speical connection that no one can take away from you."

"What-" Daara held up her finger.

"Speak no words."

"I'll show her speak no words with my fist." Daara hit him on the head with her staff, Seth blanked out for a second before clenching his fist.

"Speak no words of evil thoughts or evil actions."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Daara hit him again.

"Punishment is the only way to train a dog that has done wrong." Seth glared at her.

"Are you-" Eli covered Seth's mouth.

"You need all your brain cells," He looked back to Daara commuicating silently with her. She nodded and went on walking, Eli snickered and followed behind her. Seth groaned and followed his twin.

"Since his mind is not open," Daara spoke. "I will talk in the open, your father has come to the Temple seeking power but not his own; but yours." They walked up a flight of stairs. "My mother has prepared for you, when reached the right age, to see your father's powers in work." She stopped and opened the door, they walked into an open area that over looked a lower area. "Witness the power of the Dark Warrior and Light Warrior."

Below was Jak standing in the middle of the area, he stood with no guns at all. On all four sides of the area, 8 monks all jumped down. They all went into a fighting pose before running, Jak arms flexed before something dark happened. An unhuman scream came from Jak's throat and expolding out into the air for everyone to hear. His skin truned pale and went rigth to ghostly white, his hair changed to grey and his eyes darkened to onyx as his muscles grew and his teeth sharpened into fangs. His nails became long and black as horns pushed out through his hair; Daara stepped back behind Seth who was taken in by the creature.

His father was a creature of evil, something that would be hated if realsed into the real world. He could see the power pulsing through his father's body, the very power that held the infomation of the Precusors a power that was a legend...

Eli on the other hand was freaking out, his father was so kind in real life until this moment in time. The power his father had didn't fit him, he could lash out any mintue and destory everything in site. Killing his mother, his brothers and everyone they cared about enough to try to stop Jak...

Jak turned and threw a black blall of engry into a pillar that was close, it expolded with a beam of light. He turned to a couple of Stingers that were let in by the monks, they ran towards him as Jak's claws surged with engry and he lashed through them one by one. Grunts were let out next, they ran towards their father growling loudly. Jak jumped into the air and landed in a slam, Dark Eco flowed everyone caughting the Grunts and pulling them up in the air before slamming down on the ground. Jak landed on his feet and turned when a final, unnamed metal head came strolling out. It ran towards Jak, feet making the ground shake with every step. When it was a foot away from Jak, the Dark Warrior turned and punched it. Dark Eco spiked with the punch, and made the metal head fall to the ground.

Eli stumbled back slowly not looking at the area; Seth leaned on the bar and stared at his father as he changed back.

"That was amazing!" Seth shouted from the overlook, Jak glanced up at his sons. One was wearing the face of someone who wanted the power and to learn how to control it, the other an iron mask of disgust.

Like the ones back in Hevan that they used to wear.

TBC...

* * *

Paradise Eco

i hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) don't forget to reveiw.


	4. Blackjack

**Weight Of The World**

_Blackjack_

"Come on!" Seth shouted walking through the sandy city once the trio returned, Seth almost skipped behind his father while Eli paced slowly only waiting to sleep. Jak rolled his eyes at every question Seth threw at him, but Seth kept them coming one after another. "Does it hurt? How can I do that? Can you teach me?"

"Seth." Eli hissed when Jak opened the door and walked up the steps, Seth glanced back at his brother. "Just shut up, it's not important." Seth rolled his eyes and chased after Jak, Eli paced slowly up the stairs almost not even moving. When he walked through the door, Seth was almost bouncing off the high he got off the Dark Powers as he talked to Keria.

"It was amazing! Dad is so cool! Does everyone back in the Golden Age have powers like that? Do you have anything like that, mom? Do I? I want to be able to destory things with Dark Eco and kill metal heads with one glance!"

Eli shut the door silent and leaned on the door, he covered his face with his hands. Small little patterns started to appear in his eyes, oranges, reds, yellows and blues; he focused on them and only them. They were suddenly followed by the sharp and painful memory of the Dark Eco, it started to wrap the colors and the patterns into something twisted.

"Elijah, you're home!" Eli opened his eyes and saw Herr had his arms wrapped around his wasit, Eli pulled the child's iron grip away and walked thoughtlessly away from the door. His mother's touch frightened him for a second before he nudge her hand away, he went to his room and closed the door. He leaned on the door and didn't even move, he turned his light off and listened to the muffled voices outside his door.

"What happened?" Keria shouted.

"Eli got scared. He almost shit his pants!"

"Seth." Jak hissed. "If I'm going to teach you about these powers, act mature."

"Yes." Seth said with his voice almost reaching the highest pitch ever.

* * *

Eli sat on the rock his dad told him to sit on, he refused to be in any part of the Dark Power thing. He traced over the craving in the rock as Seth stood in the water with Jak, who was standing about 3 feet away from him. Eli glanced up a couple of times to see what they were doing, if they had even started yet.

"Seth," Jak said before glancing to Eli on the rock. "Elijah, you both have the power inside of you."

"I don't want it." Eli whispered.

"Fag." Seth growled.

"Asswipe." Eli growled back.

"Seth." Jak growled stepping in between them. "Focus. If you don't focus this power could take over and you'll destory everything." Seth smiled, Jak sighed. "Seth, this power could hurt everyone and anyone you care about do you want that to happen?"

"Sure!" Seth laughed before Jak walked out of the water, Seth groaned and ran after his father. "Dad! I was only joking!"

"Elijah," Jak said turning back to the twins, Eli didn't turn to his dad as he talked. "You had a message this morning, someone was going to meet you in the city. I suggest you go, maybe you'll find something."

"Whatever." Eli said as Jak and Seth walked away, Eli glanced back a couple times when his father was gone. He looked up to the sun and closed his eyes, he got no sleep last night even though he went to bed early. Seeing his father doing that, destorying everything in site with that kind of power was scary. What if he ever became like that? Could he control the creature that would appear? He could see Jahen laying dead beside Kahen's body, Seth with Herr and his family and Lei laying on the car. He whinced when he saw Grante's face appear holding a gun, she was smirking and fired. Eli's eyes snapped open and seeing the certain redhead's hair hanging over him and touching his face.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Eli said sitting up and glancing to her, anyone with half their eye sight could tell that she was from Kras City. She wore a black skirt with a white dress shirt and tie that had a sliver cross on it, she sat on another rock that was beside his and started unzipping and zipping up her boots. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just like you but unlike you, Elijah, I'm not slucking about something."

"I'm not slucking."

"Are too," Grante said zipping her boots back up. "I'm depressed because of something so I'm going to stare at the sea for days," She rolled her eyes. "Girl problems?" Eli glared at her.

"You're my problem at the momment."

"Oh so I'm the girl!" Grante laughed. "I don't kiss on the first date, second date might be-" Eli rolled his eyes.

"It's not a girl problem, it's a life problem." He stood and sretched. "I'm going for a drive, are you in?" Grante smirked at the question.

"Do you really have to ask?" Eli shrugged.

"You can come along if you want?"

"Sure," Grante said standing, she brushed off her skirt and followed Eli up the rock path. She walked behind him through the sandy paths in Spargus city, she glanced from right to left. The people that walked around her would stare for a second before looking away and going on with their day to day chores, she followed the blonde into a garage in the gates sperating the Wasteland and the city. Eli got into the Dune Hopper while Grante walked over to the huge car sitting on the side, she walked around it while Eli rolled his eyes.

"Why must every girl I know be drawn to cars?" Grante shrugged and got into the Dust Demon's seat.

"When your mom over sees every car thats made in Kras City for the Krew Inc," Grante pulled out a pair of goggles in her pocket, she put them on and glanced to Eli who was flipping his own down; she smiled a real racer. "It's kinda hard to clam yourself around an amazing car."

Both cars tires squealed on the metal before they raced out of the garage, leaving the napping Kleiver where he was.

* * *

"Yes and the winner is!" Grante shouted when she reached the Forgotten City first, the Dune Hopper appeared right behind her. Eli stood up on the seat and pulled his goggles off, he glared at the red hair female in the Dust Demon. "What'd ya call this car again, Elijah?"

"The Dust Demon."

"That sounds about right. Come on, lets go walking." Eli bit his lip when Grante jumped out of the Dust Demon, he knew better then anyone that if you weren't used to the Wasteland heat that you would pass out; and soon. He ran after her, she was looking at a bar with a sand washed sign. Eli stepped beside her and followed her gaze to the barkeep inside, he was washing out the glasses that someone had used. He spit in it before setting it on the counter and pouring a drink into it, Grante sighed and started to walk again. "So this is the Forgotten City?"

"Yup." Eli said as a guy got thrown out of a bar, he stumbled as the barkeep stepped out with his gun. He pointed it at the drunk as he stumbled down the street, he fell infront of another bar and didn't get back up; Grante snickered.

"It's very colorful."

"It's the city that will never die, it's a town full of drunks." Eli muttered as they walked down the street. "Sometimes it's a rest point for people traveling from Kras and Spargus, but it's not a popular rest point."

"I can tell." Grante said pointing at the two motel standing, on the sand washed sign there was green paint slapped over the sign.

**OPEN ALWAYS. NO HOOKERS.**

"Very colorful." Eli snorted as they kept on walking, Grante looked around at the bars she could hear shouting and yelling coming from all angles. She stopped infront of bar with a sand wash signed but the letters were still pretty bright, she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced to the still wandering Eli.

"Elijah," He stopped and turned at his name, Grante motioned up to the sign. He came back and read the sign above, the bright green sign with yellow letters said.

**CARD GAMES, ENTER IF YOU DARE.**

He rolled his eyes and started to walk away, Grante smirked and walked up the old wooden steps turned and smiled at the sighin Eli; who turned and followed her up the stairs. She opened one of the doors and entered the dim lighted bar, washing one of the table a girl barely dressed wash the table with dirty water. In a couple of tables with people sitting at them, Grante walked right up to the bar keep behind the main table and leaned on it.

"Tell me, where can I play?" Everyone in the bar started laughing as the barkeep spit into the cup he was holding.

"Anyone who is an idiot only plays in here, and it's always Marauders and idiots that come from Kras City," Eli saw Grante's nose wrinkle at the comment. "But the only person that ever plays is, Apparatus." Grante smirked and glanced around.

"Where is he? This town is boring, and I need some entertanment." Eli turned to see a man with rounded glasses come up from behind them, he had a cape on along with huge boots. The bar keep smiled and motioned for the man to come forward, he stepped past Eli and shoved Grante aside. She stumble for a second and crossed his arms.

"Apparatus," The bar keep said to the man. "You have a taker." The man turned and looked down at the red head, she smirked as he leaned down to her face. Grante smirked as he glanced to Eli then around the bar.

"Ladies pick."

"Blackjack."

"Deal." Apparatus said grabbing her arm and dragging her to a table near the window, he sat her down in a seat and sat down across from her. Eli leaned on the window behind Grante as everyone in the bar crowded around, a person in the bar ran outside and shouted outside. People from other bars ran to the window to watch, Eli tensed as the bar keep dealed it out.

He gave both two cards, Apparatus peeked at his cards and frowned at the bar keep. Grante on the other hand smiled at her cards and looked across the table to Apparatus, he glared at her before looking to the bar keep.

"Hit me." The bar keep passed him another card, Apparatus frowned again as Grante looked to the bar keep.

"Hint me." He passed her another card, when she peeked at it she frowned and Apparatus smiled at her. The bar keep sat in a chair and looked at Apparatus, the man shook his head and so did Grante.

"18," Apparatus said placing the cards on the table, everyone in the bar gasped and looked to Grante. She flipped her cards over still frowning.

"20." Everyone cheered, Apparatus frowned and threw his cards back at the barkeep. He shuffled the cards as Grante kept frowning, Eli glanced between her and the man; he could sense tenisons growing. The barkeep passed out the cards again, Apparatus peeked at his cards and smiled. He looked back at the barkeep and flipped his cards over.

"21." Apparatus said with a smirk, Grante flipped her cards over and smiled.

"8." Everyone started laughing as the barkeep took back the cards, he shuffled them again and handed out the cards. Grante frowned as she mentally counted the cards, Eli's eyes went to Apparatus as he frowned and looked to the bar keep.

"Hit me." The bar keep passed him a card, Apparatus frowned again. "Hit me." Another card, another frown. "Hit me." Apparatus hissed, when he got the card he angrily sighed and shook his head to the barkeep who went to Grante.

"Hit me." She said as the barkeep passed her another card, she took it and frowned. "Hit me." When she was passed another card, she frowned and shook her head to the barkeep.

"38." Apparatus grumbled and flipped his cards over, everyone started laughing again.

"28." Grante said flipping her cards over, the barkeep nodded.

"Next hand wins." He passed out the cards again, this time starting with Grante. She nodded to the barkeep and he went to Apparatus, he nodded and the brakeep passed him a card. He counted to himself before asking for another card, and another. When he was done he motioned outside.

"I saw your pretty rides out there," He said glancing to Eli then back to Grante. "They belong to Jak Mar don't they? Dust Demon and Sand Shark." Apparatus fished into his pocket and pulled out keys. "You win this hand and you can have my rides, my lady love the Butterfly and my boy Thunder. If you lose, I get your cars." Grante smirked.

"Deal."

"What!" Eli shouted, Apparatus laughed and threw his four cards down. A 5 of spades, 3 of hearts, 6 of diamond, 5 of hearts and an ace of hearts.

"20!" Apparatus cheered as the bar cheered, Grante sighed and glanced to Eli.

"I'm soo sorry, Eli." She said looking down at her cards, Apparatus started laughing as the bar keep reached for her cards. Grante threw them onto the table and everyone went silent, she stood and reached out towards Apparatus. "We'll be taking your loves now." On the table face up was the queen of spades and the ace of clubs on the table. "That's 21, baby."

TBC...

* * *

Paradise Eco

sorry for this very late update, i totally forgot about this! but i promise I'll start updating this more often! don't froget to reveiw :)


	5. Maneater

**Paradise Eco**

soooo when i was looking at my log book, i didn't think i would have enough time to actually sit and write this. with exams, final task and essays i just couldn't find the time. then i realized the time i set to work on one of my projects has to be done at school *sigh* good thing I figured it out now.

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Maneater_

Seth fist unclenched in the hot desert air, he had to use all his sense. He smelled the dusty sand, that was filling his nose. He could taste the heat, he choked it down and it burned his mouth. He could feel the heat and the power starting to rush through his veins, it felt like a million bugs were crawling around inside his body. He could hear nothing but the soft whispers of the wind brushing through the small plam trees and the ocean moving across the sand, he shook his head and tried to silence them. He could see nothing but the creature his dad became but only it was his dad, it was him. A creature with long black claws, black horns, pale skin and purple hair. Seth clenched his fist.

To have that much power and that much power was mind blowing, being able to control the power that Precusors themselves imprinted their very being in; was making him cold. His knees started to shake along with his whole body, how could one hold so much power and not be afraid of what it might do! He could control this anymore, it was too powerful and it was taking over. His mind was racing everywhere what was this used for? Death? Power? Lust?

Seth felt a cold feeling on his neck and arms, he opened his eyes to see that the sand below him was wet. He didn't glance up at his dad, he knew he would be angry at him for losing control of it again. For the thrid time that afternoon, Seth let it get to him. He heard Jak sigh and drop the bucket; Seth started to breathe hard as Jak paced around.

"Seth." Jak finally said. "We're done for today, get some sleep."

"But-"

"No." Jak said cutting him off. "We'll take it from the top tomorrow, get some rest."

"No!" Seth said getting up. "I need this, I want this! Dad-" Jak sent him a glare before Seth shouted and jumped into the Sand Shark, he drove the car away from Spargus.

"Seth! Stop!" Seth stopped the car when he was passing by Forgotten City, Eli jumped out of his new black and gold car. It was built like the Dune Hopper but with a gun on the top and a cage in the back; Seth stood on the sit and looked to the car beside him. It was white and gold with a butterfly on the front and on the wheels, it was a cage car with steel bars on the inside.

"Eli." Seth said pointing to the cars. "What are those?" Eli glanced back.

"The cars? Thunder and Butterfly, Grante won them in a card game." Seth's jaw dropped.

"Grante Kanna from Kras? The racer?" Eli nodded, Seth rolled his eyes and sat back down in his car. "You're lying. Like he, Grante, would hang with you. I'm pretty sure that boy has so much better things to do."

"But Grante's-" Seth's tires dragged across the sand as he drove towards Marauder's hide out, he stopped at the small little islands leading to the Temple. He put his head on the wheel and stared down at his feet. Was his father expecting him to get it fast or just waiting for him to realize he was a hopeless cause? Maybe he already knew that and was just waiting for Seth to realize it. Seth started beating on the wheel, and started swearing loudly.

"Seth." The brunette's head turned and looked at the small girl standing near his car, behind her were a bunch of monks with an umberella.

"Mistress Daara, it is hot." One of the monks said. "Come we should get back," Daara raised a hand to silence him.

"Patience is a bitter plant, but it has sweet fruit." Seth got out of his car and went around to her, the monks stepped back from them. Daara was up to his shoulders and was still starting him right in the face, so why did Seth feel so small? He threw a fist into Daara's chin, she stumbled back but moved right back to her spot. He clenched his fist again and threw another punch, this time she fell to the sand. She grabbed the side of the Sand Shark and pulled herself back up, Seth grabbed her shoulders when she was standing again and started shaking her.

"Why do you always get back up!" He shouted. "Isn't better just to leave or stay down?"

"No medicines can cure the vulgar man." He punched her again, she stumbled back and he grabbed her. He started shaking her.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"One can care little for man, but we all need a friend." He slapped her on her right cheek, then slapped her on her left cheek. She never backs away, never starts to cry or runs away. He clenched his fist on her shoulder and hangs his head, he remembers when he started this. It was a random day Daara came to Spargus and instead of Eli who always out shined him it was his younger brother, Herr, who did it. She told him some wisdom crap and he started punching her, she didn't even flinch when he did it. He remembered one time, after Jak called him a horiable son and he beat her so hard, she couldn't even move. That time she stayed down and didn't get up for a week. She didn't even cry out during that either, even though he knew he was hurting her. Daara was his drug. His outlet. Something would happen and he would come here to find her, he would attacked her or injure her but he couldn't do something that would indanger her life. He was a crack addicted hooked on his dealer, but couldn't live without the dealer's daily supply of power.

"Why don't you runaway? Cry?"

"Of all the thirty-six alternatives," Seth glanced up to her, she had a small smile on her face. He could see small purplish bruises starting to appear on her white skin, she slowly reached out and touched his face. "Running away is the best."

"Then why don't you run away?"

"Do you think I'm talking about myself?" Daara said pulling his face to hers. "Rather once cry your heart out than always sigh." Seth pulled his face away from Daara, he glanced to her monks that were standing dumbfounded about six feet away. He sighed at their looks.

"They're new aren't they?" She nodded. "They never heard about our tradition?"

"No words of gossip shall be spoken." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no." He walked around and got into his car. "Good bye Daara, until next time."

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Until we meet again." Seth gave her a smirk before turning the Sand Shark around and racing back home; when Seth was out of sight Daara touched her bloody lip and walked back over to the monks.

"Mistress Daara!" One shouted bending down to her and checking over her face. "The Son of Mar just beat on you!"

"Always turn a cheek to someone in need."

"That's not the saying, Mistress Daara." The monk said sighing.

"I can change whatever I want." Daara said taking the umbrella. "I smell a storm." The monks nodded and lifted Daara onto their backs, they leaped over each island. They were only blurs in the wind, black blurrs as the landed silently on each one before leaping off. They crossed the waterfall and ran into the temple, they went past all the traps that were set for intruders or friends. The monks went through the flooded passage way while Daara went to a hidden door, she tore off the vines and traced her fingers along the Precusor cravings. "Misery loves it's company." She whispered into the door.

The door opened only a crack, she slipped inbetween that crack and walked up the broken steps. The yellow steps were each broken, some steps had vines growing out of them and ripping the stones out. She took three at a time, until she reached the top steps and only took one at a time. When she came to the huge wooden door and took the big Precusor Metal handle in her hands and pushed it open, on the other side of the door; the room was decorated with orange sheets and with candles all over the floor. Daara walked in and saw her mother, Seem, sitting on a mat near the open window.

"Were the caves clear, Daara?"

"Yes," Daara said walking forward, her mother's hair was sliver in the glow of the setting sun. The whole room was lit up with the orange, red and yellow glow from the sun. Only if Seth could see this, he would stop being mad and turn to the Precusors.

"Very well. I will tell Mar, he seemed very torn today when I went to see him."

"You went to see Jak?" Daara whispered.

"Yes. He was teaching Seth about the Dark Powers." Seem stood and walked over to her daughter, when Seem was in front of her; Daara could see how the years had been to her mother. Bags hung under her eyes and instead of her orange and white panited face it was replaced with a pale wrinkled face, when Daara is the head monk she would get her face painted until she had a daughter; but for now the head monk was Judas who was never at the Precusor Monk Temple. Seem bent down to her daughter and touched the shaded skin on her face, she kissed her forehead. "No matter how strong one beam might be, it cannot support a house."

"I know." Daara said in a mubble as Seem walked away from her and into another room, she sighed and walked to where her mother was sitting. She sat and crossed her legs, her eyes slid close.

The Precusors. Beings of great power and the markers of the world, if they were loving creatures why would they make the ecos? Green Eco for healing, but what would happen to the people who couldn't find it? Blue Eco for engry and power, but what about the people who lived in the small part of Hevan's Slums? Even though the Krizmon Graud still helps, what were they doing for those small amount of people? Yellow Eco was used to keep the Metal Heads at by, just like the sheild to the Metal Head Cave was doing. Red Eco was used to make cities more powerful and had guns, weapons and many other things to keep their people safe.

Daara whinced. The mental pictures of dark creatures came into her mind, from the textbook she was forced to read the time period that Dark Markers were around was called the Dark Period. The same period where an unoffical eco was discoveried, an eco that desotried them and made sure everyone lived on forever. Light Eco. She never seen it before, and the only person that uses it would be Mar and his sons. Daara's eyes opened. Could Seth have this kind of power? And would he ever be able to see through his Dark side and embrace the light?

"I can only dream." Daara mubbled getting up.

* * *

A thing in a sand colored cloak raced across the sandy desert, it passed by Forgotten City and leaped over many sand dunes. It had only one thing in mind right now, and only one thing. To find the Metal Head's Cave. It jumped over a ramp and landed steadily on the other side, it stood slowly when it realized what was around it. Many different kinds of car circled around it, Marauders.

When they stopped ten men got out of the eight cars, they started laughing as the creature stood perfectly still. A big guy walked up to it and pointed his gun at it's head, the thing didn't even flinch when it the bullet was fired into it's head.

They pulled back the hood of the creature to see it had big white eyes, and black fur covering it's whole body. It had long claws and razor sharp teeth, the Marauders back away when they heard an unholy screehing noise like someone was dragging a metal fork along glass. Everyone covered their ears and would never see the light of day again, blood and body parts were thrown everywhere. The big Marauder uncovered his ears and ran towards his car, one of the creatures stopped in front of him. Their bloody teeth gleaming at him, the Marauder ran to another car but was tripped by one of his team mates. That Marauder was shouting for him to help him as one of the creatures bit off his hand and started shaking it around, he jumped up to his feet and went back to running. Two of the creatures were fighting over a leg and tearing bits of the flesh, another was biting the stomach of a man still very much alive. The Marauder stopped when he saw two creatures biting the wheels and the metal of the cars, they looked up and licked their long claws.

The Marauder pulled out his own weapon and pointed it to his temple, he had to end it now before the pain of being eatten happened. Not that. Watching them eating him would be too much. He loaded the barrel, his life was over as he knew it. Whatever these creatures were they were going to destory him anyways, so why not make it quicker?

Click.

* * *

"Seth!" Daara shouted waking up, she looked around her dark room before throwing back to the sheets and running out of her room. She ran to the windows and opened them, the cool ocean air cleared her lungs and mind. She touched her hurt face and was out of it, everything started to spin as she stumbled back to her mom's room. She banged on the door, the dream she just had of Seth was still buzzing around in her mind. He was in so much pain, just laying there. He prayed for death but it wouldn't come, he prayed for help but it never came. He prayed for her but she never came, he prayed for power, the greatest power in the whole world and he got it.

"Come in." Seem's sleeply voice mubbled, Daara stumbled in and held her head. She now had a stabbing head ache, like someone was stabbing her in the back of the head and in the heart.

"Mom... there is something-" Daara's head spun until it hit the ground, Seem jumped out of bed and grabbed a commuication unit.

"Medic! I need a medic!" Seem went back to her passed out daughter. "Daara, what's wrong?"

"I feel sick..." Daara said but all she heard was slurred words.

"Ma'am!" A monk yelled running in. "There's been an attack! Out in the desert, 10 Marauders dead!"

"Call Mar then," The monk ran over and lifted Daara off the ground.

"We'll deal with her, get moving Ma'am." Seem nodded and ran down the stairs case with her monks behind her, they rushed up another flight of stairs. She pointed to the gliders on the roof.

"Go! Take the glidders and scout the mountains! You men," Seem said pointing to another group that ran out, the other group hoped up the stairs to the top of the temple. "Half of you go to the local where the metal heads attacked! The other half come with me," She stepped to the wrap gate. "We're going to Spargus." Seem glanced back at her monks. "We shouldn't be doing this. Daara's sqaud said she found no trace of metal heads in the caves..."

"They are young," Seem turned to a blad man, he wore the Mar necklace with eco colored feathers. His cloak was white and was dirty from the sand, he walked up and leaned on the gate. "They missed something, must've messed something, and plus how can you trust a young girl who lets a young boy beat on her everyday?"

"Silence is golden Judas." Seem hissed pushing him into the wrap gate.

TBC...

* * *

so there's the chapter, i hope you enjoyed it and good luck to anyone with exams coming up... sorry for the cliff hanger. byee xx.


	6. Crushed

**Paradise Eco**

soooo, i might update later on this week because i'll be soooooo bored during the free week. since my exams are all over i have nothing to do but write... anyways have a good week.

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Crushed_

When Jak heard his commuication unit go off, he leaned over and grabbed it before it could wake Keria up. He turned it on and looked at the green flashing lights: 1:46am. He groaned.

"You better have a good reason for calling me Judas."

_:It's Seem.:_

"Oh no," Jak groaned rolling back into bed, he glanced over at Keria's sleeping form and the small lump inbetween them. He smiled at the unknown lump and rolled over to face the window, the moon was shinning through the curtains into the room. "What is it Seem."

_:1. Seth beat on Daara again, she-:_

"I'll deal with it later, it's too early to-"

:_She passed out because of it. I haven't heard anything yet but... I'm pretty sure it was him. Her face was bruised and bloody. 2. There's been a Metal Head attack.:_

Jak sat up right, he looked to the form and lump to make sure he didn't wake them. Metal Heads were back? They can't be. Well they always been here but they wouldn't attack people. "Are you sure?" Jak hissed getting out of bed.

:_Postive. Go to the Metal Head Cave and do some exploring.:_

"Gothca."

_:And Jak,:_

"Yah?"

_:Talk to Seth. I've never seen someone so in love but so destoryed at the same time, it hurts me because she's my daughter.:_

Jak didn't answer and tossed the commication unit on to the bed, he put his head in his hands and groaned. What was he going to do with Seth? The girl was in love with him and he was pushing her farther and farther away, what if he showed him how to use Dark Powers and he ended up hurting her so bad there was nothing anyone could do? He turned when he felt a hand on his back, Keria looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to get over the lump in the middle of the bed.

"There's been an attack," He glanced down. "Also Seth beat on Daara, again." Jak didn't wait for her to answer, he stood and grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. He grabbed his pistol and belt, he put them both on. He walked around the room and kissed Keria on the cheek. "I'll be home later, I'm also taking the boys."

"No!" Keria shouted; they both stopped moving when the lump groaned and rolled over. Keria grabbed Jak's arm. "Don't take them with you."

"I need them." Jak hissed yanking his arm away. "Seth's a good sharpshooter and Eli's good with driving." Keria got out of the bed and chased after him.

"And? They're only 15! Can you please wait to put our sons into battle?"

"No they're 16!"

"They're birthday is next week."

"Yah they're 16. I saved the world by the time I was 16." Jak laughed and knocked on Eli's door, and didn't wait for him to answer to walk in.

* * *

Seth glanced to Eli, his hands were gripping the wheel pretty hard. If he drove they would be in the front with Jak instead in the back with the other teens that came along, Kleiver drove behind any cowards that were driving back home and Sig drove at the front with Jak. Seth grumbled and sunk lower into his sit, almost sitting on the bottom of the car. There was three teens coming along, Eli and himself, Jak, Sig and Kleiver. The teens that were coming along didn't know how to fire a gun, drive, or listen. Kleiver was a danger to himself and everyone in a meter, Sig knew how to shot and collect 'pretties' as Herr called them. Jak was okay for being the hero but he wasn't really good at being a father. Seth put his feet up on the dash and glanced to his brother, at least he could count on his better half.

_:We're coming to the opening, remember what we taught you and which groups you're in.:_

When Eli stopped the car, the twins jumped out of the car and ran to the other teens. The boy Bart was in their class and about their age, he was tall with short brown hair and huge glasses. Eli never really talked to him and Seth always called him Fart inside of Bart, Seth thought it was funny in a childish way. Behind them nevrously was Kee, he was bigger and was always eatting some kind of food. Seth groaned when he saw them running towards him; Eli sent his brother a glare.

"Don't start."

"We're going to get killed in there, with them. Battle plan. If we see a Metal Head throw Kee at them."

"Not funny." Eli hissed when Bart and Kee stopped infront of them, they were both breathing heavily. Kee pulled some kind of candy and shoved it in his mouth, while Bart tried not to drop dead. Seth smirked at the blonde.

"Welcome to the funeral of-" Eli punched his brother and ran towards the black cave, Seth followed behind his brother and glanced back at Bart and Kee. He stopped when his brother stopped, Seth turned on his head light and followed the foot prints in the sand. The cave was dead quiet, besides the teeth chattering of Bart and Kee. When the group caught up with Jak's group, the boys stopped being nervous.

"Daara's group went this far in and saw no Metal Heads." Sig said looking around.

"This way." Jak said turning left. Everyone followed him. Seth pulled out his vulcan gun and started walking behind Kee, Seth glanced from right to left in search of any light. His eyes glanced to the back of Kee's head every couple of seconds to make sure he was following the group, or atleast not lost. He looked down to the ground and started following the foot prints, he could see little foot prints leading down this way. Daara's footprints. He rubbed his left eye and groaned; this was annoying. Waking up so early to search something that Daara had already searched? It was pointless. Didn't Jak trust Daara enough to believe her when she said, the cave is clear?

"Stop." Seth stopped when he heard Eli hiss, Bart bumped into Seth; he glared back at the brunette before pushing past Kee and walking up to his brother. "We lost dad."

"Oh no we're going to die!" Kee shouts, the twins roll their eyes.

"We'll just go back the way we came. So much simpler then walking around stupidly and getting lost."

"But, but, but, but..." Bart started but stopped when they heard a sreeching nosie, all of them turned to see a creature standing on all fours. There were eight of them, there was a yellowish glow in their eyes and they were screaming pretty loud. Eli and Seth both covered their ears and started to run, Kee stumbled a couple times before he slipped and the twins heard his screams. Eli and Seth glanced to each other before Bart ran back to where Kee was.

"Keee!!!!" Bart screamed causing the creatures to look up, they started screaming again. The creatures threw Kee's body at them, his eyes were gone and half his face was torn off. Bart stared at his friend as the creatures ran after them, Seth covered his mouth at the sight of it. Kee's legs were also torn off too and he was bleeding everywhere, Seth turned and ran.

"Bart run!" Eli shouted when the creatures pounced on Bart. He didn't scream but there was a sound of a drain declogging. Eli turned and ran after his burnette half, Seth and Eli both jumped over rocks and stones that were in the way. When they both saw the light from the outside, their father, and a group of monks; they ran.

"Dad!" Eli shouted running out and almost slidding into his father, Jak's face went from tanned to red to pale in a second. "Bart and Kee they're still in there! Metal Heads got them-"

"Gwah!" Everyone turned when they heard Seth groan, he was in the sand on his back with Daara's arm wrapped around him. "Jeeze Daara!" Jak took a deep breath in and went to walk over but Seem grabbed his shoulder.

"It's okay." Jak shrugged off her hand and looked back to his blonde son, who was talking to Sig and Kleiver about what just happened.

"The best soldiers are not warlike." Daara whimpered into Seth's chest, Seth groaned and rolled over so he was on top of her. He reached down and touched her bruised face.

"I'm sorry."

"The emperor is rich, but he cannot buy forgiveness." Seth smiled.

"Thanks." Daara said and sat up slowly, Seth sat back on his but and watched as Daara played with her hair. He realized something a long time ago, he couldn't have a normal conversation with her. He could never talk to her normaly because all she says in monk shit, that he could couldn't understand. He looked past her to see the creatures crawling along the sand, each with sharp claws and long teeth. Seth turned to look at the monks, they were talking among themseleves, his father was talking with Eli and Sig. He turned back to see them getting closer, ready to pounce on Daara. Seth grabbed Daara's shoulders, he pushed her into the sand behind her and she yelped. Everyone turned at the sound of Daara's pain, his father's eyes burned into his body as he stomped forward.

"Seth..." Daara muttered again her eyes closing slowly, he raised an eyebrow at her and bent down to her.

"Daara what's wrong?" She didn't say anything, Seth glanced back to the cave. The creatures were getting ready to pounce, he whinced to himself before shoving Daara again.

"Mistress Daara!" A monk shouted right when the creature jumped out at them, Seth held up his arm and let the creature bit down on it. Razors cut through Seth's soft flesh and stopped at this bones. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Seth bit his lip. This pain was too much. He glanced down at Daara who was backing up slowly from him. Seth's fingers flexed as he pulled his arm out of it's mouth, teeth ripping through good flesh and healthy bones. Eli ran up to his brother's side and pulled out his brother's gun from him, he shot the creature three times before it fell to the sand.

"Seth!" Daara shouted, he reached out to her as he fell into the sand. The older males He reached out to her face, she grabbed his hand and clenched it. "Love is incompatible with fear."

"Daara..." Seth mubbled, he glanced back at the cave. Another creature got ready to pounce, he sat up slowly when Jak ran up to them. He shoved her away and struggled to get up; his father shot at the next creature that was ready to jump. Seth glanced back at Seem, Eli took Seth's good arm and tried to balance his brother.

"What the hell was that? You can't tell me you missed those things when you went searching!?" Seth shouted.

"They're Metal Heads because of the skull gems." Jak said ingoring his sons comment.

"I've never seen anything like them." Daara mouthed.

"I call them Maneaters." Seth grumbled reaching down and pulling Daara up. "Come on, I'll get you out of danger."

"Seth..." Daara mubbled.

"Call Hevan!" Jak shouted running back, leaving the teens at the entrance of the cave. "Tell them to be on high alert! If these, Maneaters, are in Spargus and Forgotten it's most likely they'll be in Hevan too."

"What about Kras?" Eli asked running up to his dad. "There's three hours behind us, they could've already been attacked."

"It's too cold in Kras." Jak said, he grabbed his sons wrist when he went to run back to Seth and Daara. "I have to talk to you about something, later when we're alone."

"Oh..."

"That hurts don't touch it!" Seth shouted at Daara, who sighed.

"17 is just a test."

"I'm not 17! Okay?" Eli jogged back to his brother, Daara was giving a

"Move!" Daara shouted when two Maneaters pounced on the twins, Eli grabbed Seth hand when a Grunt grabbed Seth's ankles and started to pull. A Maneater was ripping at Eli's left leg while another was trying to bite their hands, Seth stared blankly at his brother. Not that he wouldn't do the same, but the fact that Seth couldn't feel his brother's hand and the Maneater biting at his own hand scared him.

**"SETH! ELIJAH!"** Seth knew that voice, it was his father's mixed with someone's elses.

"Don't let go!" Seth shouted at Eli who was whincing in pain, Eli gripped his brother's hand tighter.

"I'll never let go!" He pushed his body up and pulled Seth closer. "A brother's promise! I'll never let go!" Seth tried to squeeze his hand back but couldn't, Seth closed his eyes as a Maneater started bitting on his other arm. He felt that.

He opened his eyes and he felt animated. He saw his brother being pulled away and screaming loudly at Kleiver for doing it, he saw Sig and Jak both dive for Seth's outreached hand and totally missing. He also saw bits and pieces of monks and Daara's face as Metal Heads' pounced on him.

* * *

Eli's eyes opened slowly, his eyes adjusted from the dark of his dreams to the light of reality. He turned his head to a machine, it was beeping softly keeping up with his heart patterns and breathing. He glanced to the right, on the egde of the bed was someone with teal hair hair. His hand that wasn't covered with bandages reached over and petted the hair, the head moved before looking up. Keira's bright eyes were dull when they looked at him, red rimmed and puffy. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Elijah... oh my Elijah...." She cried.

"Mom I'm fine," He glanced to the bed next to him. No body was laying in it. "Where's Seth?" She started to cry harder, and louder. He stared up at the celing blankly. They couldn't have left his twin to die in the cave, he was more important than that. Jak would never allow it too. He would go racing after his son. Eli rolled over and pushed his mother away. "Go away."

"But Elijah-"

"GO AWAY!" Eli shouted louder, he pulled the blankets over his head and whinced when he felt them move on his leg. His right hand hurt, he bought it to his face and looked at the sitches cris crossing along his skin.

TBC... byee xo


	7. Be Without You

"Too strong for too long (and I can't be without you baby). And I'll be waiting up until you get home (cuz I can't sleep without you baby). Anybody who's ever loved, ya know just what I feel. Too hard to fake it, nothing can replace it. Call the radio if you just can't be without your baby."

**Mary J Blige**- _Be Without You_- **_Breakthrough_**

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Be Without You_

Daara made bubbles under the water, little bubbles filled with air floated to the surface only to pop a second later. She should've searched better or Seth wouldn't be dead. Only if she looked closer for clues and didn't waste her time. He wouldn't be gone forever. He would be breathing. He would be here for her birthday next week. He would be next to her right now telling her how much he hated her hair in a ponytail and wished it out or ask her what kind of cake she would have for her birthday. Better yet, he would be here so she could tell him that Jak made Judas give up his postion as Head Monk and was handing it down to her.

She _could've_ told him.

Daara pulled her head out of the toilet and gasped for air, her lungs ached for the precious air that was surronding her. She grabbed her chest and begun to choke on the freezing water from the white bowl, how long had she been under? Too long. She whipped her face off with the end of her selve, it wasn't fair. She was standing right there! Why couldn't she reach out and grab his hand? He would've done it for her. She laid on the slightly warm floor and started to cry, he was gone. Gone.

"I'm so stupid." Daara hissed. "So _very_ stupid."

"Daara, please come out."

"No." Daara hissed getting off the floor and looking into the mirror, her hair was a mess and her face pale from not breathing. "I'm medidating." There was silence for a second before Seem sighed.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll call you for dinner later."

"No. I'm fasting." She said picking up a knife, she pulled her hair out of the bun and let it flow down past her shoulders. She pushed the knife on one piece of hair, she closed her eyes and began cutting off the locks.

* * *

Dark clouds hung over Spargus, darker then the normal clouds that always hung over Spargus. They were Hevan clouds, almost black in the setting sun and getting darker by the second. People were starting to run from it, but Eli sat out and waited for it. 3 days in the hospital. 3 days. If the doctors let him out earlier he could go search for his dead brother's body for the funeral atleast, instead now they were going to burn a casket filled with flowers and notes from families and friends. Notes that would say dumb things about hope and strongly worded poems about love, screw their poems.

When the cool raindrops began to fall on Eli's arms, he closed his eyes on the sun and ocean. They were cooling down his skin and his temper, the feeling was almost over powering. He could feel all the anger he had inside of him starting to burn out, burning out into a little flicker of nothing. He bought his legs up to his chest and kept his eyes closed, he was going to lose his mind.

They've been together always. First steps, Seth fell and Eli followed. First words, Seth said Momma and Eli said Dadda. First touble, Seth was the reason they were sitting on the couch covered in sand and oil. First driving lesson, Seth drove first but Eli shot his first gun.

They did everything together. You would never see Seth without Eli.

"Elijah?" He didn't turn at is name, he didn't want to talk to anyone. No one at all. If he was going to talk it would be to Seth, not a random person who was sent by Sig to get him out of the rain. He lifted his head off of his knees when he felt someone's arms around him, the rain was coming down harder now almost like bullets going through his heart. He lowered his knees and put his hands on the smaller hands, he squeezed them. There was only one person that called him Elijah.

"Eli..." A male voice said, he turned his head and looked at Jahen right in the eyes. His deep purple eyes looked confused and worried for his friend, Eli turned his head to see another set of purple eyes but was filled with saddness and rimmed with red. Kahen held an umbrella over his head and looked down.

"You'll get sick if you stay out in the rain." Lei came around and leaned on his right leg, she gave a weak smile to him. Always one not to show you're hurt, that was Lei but Eli knew the truth. She was in love with Seth ever since she set eyes on him but was crushed when he choose Daara over her, she kept the smile stronger for all those years but now... not even a tear.

"We all feel your pain." Jahen said in a mubble, Eli's hands dropped from the hands around his shoulders. He pushed off the rock and turned around to face them all, Grante was the one behind him afterall.

"Kahen... Jahen... Lei... Grante..." He smiled and whipped the rain off his face. "We're going to get sick." Kahen smirked and flipped her brown hair.

"Nope. I never get sick."

"Liar." Jahen snorted.

"Well I'm not super girl like yourself," Grante said laughing. "But I will get sick." Lei grabbed Grante's shoulders and poked her nose.

"Then lets go!" She cheered, Eli nodded then glance down.

"But, I think we should go check on Daara." Eli saw Leian's body tense, she glanced away from Eli and looked to Jahen.

"I'm stay in the city, Jahen do you want to join me?"

"No, I want to see if- oww! What the hell was that for?" Jahen shouted.

"You can just say you don't want to go, Lei." Kahen sighed. "Instead abusing my brother." Lei snorted.

"Seth did it to Daara." She pointed to Eli. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about Elijah, you know it's true." Eli shrugged off her comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Eli!" Kahen shouted, Lei screamed and stomped up the hill. Jahen and Kahen said good bye to Eli and ran after her, afraid she would do something that she would hate after. When they were gone, Grante grabbed the umbrella and put it over her head, she looked to the shivvering Eli and sighed.

"Care to explain?" Eli sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Care to stay a while?"

* * *

"Does your parents know you're here?" Keira asked passing Grante a spoon to feed Herr, who was sitting in his high chair waiting for his food. She scooped up a spoonful and put it into Herr's mouth, he giggled and started talking about random stuff. Eli rolled his eyes and put a pancake into his mouth, he chewed and looked to his father at the other side of the table. He was glaring at Grante.

"Mom," Eli sighed. "You're being motherly _again_." Keira rolled her eyes and hit his head with the wooden spoon.

"Don't start with me, or I'll give your mission to your father." Grante laughed at them.

"My dad's not around anymore, and my mom is a busy lady." She gave Herr more green mush. "She works with the Rudy Graud, she's the health director. They send her to places, like bars and she gives them a graud. Also, she creatured her own jewelry line."

"And you're father." Jak said, Grante shrugged.

"I don't know where he is, I _said_ he wasn't around anymore." She glared at him, Jak glared back and sat back in his chair. Eli could already feel the tension building.

"Yah Jak," Keira said smacking him with the spoon. "Listen." Jak rolled his eyes.

"I'm going into Hevan today." He said getting up and leaving the room, Keira sighed and looked to the teens.

"Elijah, please escort Grante to the Danger Zone and make sure she gets across the bridge. Then come back, I need you to baby sit Herr."

"Fine." Eli said washing down his pancake with water.

* * *

When Seth reopened his eyes he felt feverish, he rolled over in the dark place he was in and glanced around. Metal Heads were all around him. Grunts. Stingers. Cobat. Maneaters. Wastelands. He sat up and stared into the crowd. There was no way he was going to live through this, he touched his arm and noticed it was caked with sand and little pebbles.

He looked around and saw nothing but rocks piled on top of each other, each had a little spatter of purple on them. Like someone had painted them, they were symbols that said something. He couldn't tell what they were, he walked in a circle before noticing the huge door infront of him. It was pure Precursor Metal and had golden symbols all over it, he stepped back and looked to the top where it started.

"O man, you who do not live a hundred years, why fret a thousand minutes? I will not be pulled into Vanity's mirror, fall in love with Lust's being, be choked by Envy's snake, be swallowed by Gluttony's being, cry at Wrath's whip, sucked in by Sloth's tale, or kill for Pride's gold." Behind Seth he heard the Metal Heads starting to whimper, he turned and looked at them. They were all starting to file out, Seth looked back at the door. "I will not fall under they're control, I'll never be at their mercy. Give me the power to achive my greatest goals, no matter how large."

"You're wish will be granted." A metalic male voice said. "Bring me the items I seek and I'll grant your wish, and to aid you on your jounrey..." A purple beam shot out from the glowing door, it picked him off the ground. Seth closed his eyes on the powerful beam, purple was flooding the darkest parts of his mind. He could fire burning through his body, too powerful for him to control. The beam dropped Seth back to the ground, he rolled over and started shaking. He couldn't beathe. He couldn't move. His muscle were turning to stone and breaking again, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the cave's roof. He could feel fire burning inside of his body and starting to pulse through his veins, he grabbed his chest and started to breath heavily. His heart was hurting.

He knew this feeling. Dark Eco. Seth rolled onto his stomach again and pushed his body off the ground, his nails were long and black. His brown hair had gone white and his skin was purplish gray, he looked all around him before back at the door. The voice was laughing, he walked towards the door while leaving lines in the sand.

"Prove yourself worth Seth, and you'll be more powerful then the Precusors themsleves."

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

sooo this took a long time to write but I finished it!!! yah go Para!!! :) anyways 2nd term starts up tomorrow i can't wait to see what i have. i hope you enjoyed the chapter.

byee.


	8. Fully Alive

**REWRITEN**

**Weight Of The World**

_Fully Alive_

Jahen should've protested when asked the question that the male being hates, he should've said no or I'm busy but no like a good brother he said I'm not busy. He should've also asked what she was doing before he agreed. So Kahen put him to work, and so did Lei. As they left Jahen caught a glimpse of his dad before he left, Torn glanced up from his work when he heard Kahen's big mouth. He noted the pain in son's face and matched it with his own pain, he felt. But the ex-Underground leader smirked at his son; maybe the forgotten days of Krizmon Graud Commander were finally coming back because he said:

"Have fun."

Bastard.

He also offered Kahen money, she cheered and took it. He also told her to help Jahen find suitable clothe for Ashelin's party that was coming up, and that she had all say in the outfit. Jahen wouldn't live through this without shoving hangers in his eyes, Torn had let him down. His own flesh and blood was giving him over to the Haven and Kras Shopping Demons Kahen & Lei, atleast Torn was forced, sometimes, to go shopping with Ashelin... then he would get is revenge.

But for now, he was forced to try on the latest boots and lipstick shades.

* * *

Seth drew random circles in the sand, when his father told him that this power was hard to control; he was lying. This power was interesting to him, the way his claws could rip through things, crave threw pure stone and slash through anything. All his senses were beyond what he thought, he could hear the smallest ant crawling through the sand, he could taste the thing he ate for dinner two days ago, he could feel each ray of the sun burn his skin, he could smell his skin burning.

He pulled out his communication unit, 2:13pm. 2 days had passed since he'd been in there, it didn't take him long to get through the cave but most of the Metal Heads didn't understand what he was. The Maneaters stayed clear, whimpering in the corner. Smart. Very smart. Seth leaned back on the rock, and looked up to the sky. It was a nice clear blue, his family must be having such a nice day. A good day. Gone for a swim? A drive? Other must be enjoying this day too.

Seth licked his right hand, the claws had gone away but the sweet taste of blood mixed with Dark Eco still remained. He smirked.

"Human flesh would be so much better to rip through," He glanced back at the Grunt claw on the ground at the entrance of the cave, the body was about a foot away with it's head twisted all the way around. "You showed me no entertainment."

* * *

Eli fiddled with something under Butterfly, when Grante started the engine it sounded funny. He couldn't find anything wrong with it but he knew better from Seth's last encounter with the Sand Shark; Grante was sitting on the hood of the car listening him swear but couldn't tell if something was actually wrong with her car. She could've checked it herself but being the guy he had too; Eli groaned and came out from under the car.

"I can't find anything wrong with it."

"So I'm stuck in Spargus?" She grumbled.

"Nah," Eli said motioning to the Dune Hopper. "I'll drive you to the Danger Zone, then you can just take the Air Ship to Kras." Grante mumbled something that he couldn't hear, she finally sighed and lowered her black sunglasses. Eli could feel her hazel eyes glaring at him as he walked away from her and towards the Dune Hopper, he wasn't angry she was pissed.

"Fine." The red head said following him to the Dune Hopper, she got in the seat next to him and held onto a bar for support. "How fast those this thing go?" Eli slammed on the gas when the doors were open, Eli shrugged as they drove towards the Forgotten City.

Back in Spargus, a Hellcat carried people between Haven and Spargus, but for people to go to Kras and Icelands they would have to drive to Forgotten City to get air lifted out on a Air Ship. A huge balloon with a cargo boxes underneath it, on top there were more boxes and a small prison for criminals the Air Ship could travel from Forgotten to Kras in under 2 hours. If you needed a faster way of getting to Kras there was the Danger Zone, a bridge that leaves from Marauder's Beach to Kras City's Port but rough seas, boats and the old bridge made it dangerous for anyone to cross.

When they came to Forgotten, Eli could already see the Air Ship landing near the mountains. He drove towards the mountain, the green colored Air Ship was guarded by Emerald Guards from Kras City. Spargus had no guard system in place besides the rule: Revenge is best served cold. Grante got out of the car and walked over to a guard who was checking ID's and asking were they were going, Eli stood back and watched as Grante gave a card to the graud. He nodded and gave it back to her; she pocketed the card and stretched.

"They'll be leaving in an hour; I have a seat at the bottom."

"What was that you showed him?" Grante smirked and shoved him.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

"Bully," He said running back to the car; Grante rolled her eyes and followed.

"Now what?" She asked leaning on the hood of the Dune Hopper, Eli tapped the wheel. Now what was a good question? They had an hour to do whatever they wanted, what was in the Wasteland he could show her without getting in trouble from his dad?

"How 'bout dune hopping?" Grante raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it dangerous?" Eli smirked.

"Very."

"Hell no." She walked away from the car; Eli smirked and drove towards her. He reached out grabbed her waist and pulled her into the car, she screamed as he drove away from the Air Ship. He smirked and locked his left arm around her waist; she kept fighting it but finally gave up and drag her nails into his arm. He smirked and found the first dune, the car leaped over it and slid to one side.

"Was that fun?" He laughed driving towards the metal ramps that the twins always leaped over, trying to see how fast it took to clear them.

"No!" She yelled laughing. "I think I'm- don't do that!" She screamed when he slammed on the gas to make it up the huge sand dune, her nails bit even harder into Eli's skin. He pulled his arm away from around her waist and grabbed the wheel; he needed both hands to control the car. He gripped the wheel as they went off the ramp and onto the other, Grante laughed when they skid to a stop.

"Could you do that in Kras?"

"In certain places, yes."

"Like where?" She put an arm around his neck.

"Bass Hunt maybe, I have to take you there one day."

"I'm sure I can out race any Krasian." She rolled her eyes.

"You're too cocky, we would take that as advantage." He smirked.

"I'm proud of how I drive."

"Reckless?"

"Yup."

"That's not a good thing."

"In some countries… it's a good thing to be cocky, reckless and dangerous." Grante laughed.

"That's because you have Marauders chasing you around every day, Elijah!" Eli smiled, she never did smile before or laugh… what was up with that? She got out of the car and walked around, she sat in the passenger seat and leaned back. "Let's get back to the Air Ship, I don't want to miss my chance to go home."

"I promise I'll fix your car."

"Sure." Grante said glancing towards the setting sun, the sun that was sending purplish red streaks along the sky towards the darkness which we call night. Eli took the long way back, he glanced up to the Precursor Monk Tower. Daara came right into his mind, how long was she going to stay away? No human connect for how many days? He knows that this is hard for her, but staying away for this amount of time without talking about it would drive anyone absolutely mad. He slowed the car for a second, for Daara to give the signal that she saw him. A couple seconds passed by and he saw a flash, Eli smiled and slammed on the gas and raced forward.

"Poor Daara," Eli mumbled to himself.

:_ Elijah. Are you around, come to the Air Ship right away! There's something you have to see.:_

Eli glanced to Grante, who was trying not to pay attention to what the commutation box was saying. He started to race towards Forgotten City, it was getting harder to see every second that passed by but when he saw the gray curling smoke rise from the city; he knew there was a Metal Head Attack. He stopped the Dune Hopper near the Air Ship, he looked right at Grante. Her eyes were searching through the dark to find what everyone was trying to destroy, she glanced to Eli and wrinkled her nose.

"What?"

"Get out."

"What!" Grante shouted, Eli shoved her out of the car and raced towards the area his dad was in. He glanced back in the mirror to see a bunch of EG's helping Grante onto the Air Ship, she was putting up a struggling but finally got into it. Eli turned and almost ran into something, the Dune Hopper skid to the side and almost ran over a group of people.

At first Eli thought it was a Maneater, but he the creature was wearing clothes and had a gun on it's belt. The creature jumping onto the car and dragged it's long claws along the hood of the Dune Hopper, scratching through paint and metal. Eli punched the gas going backwards then went forward, sending the creature forward. It fell into the sand and rolled, Eli grabbed his gun and ran towards it. The creature dragged his claws in the sand as he came closer to the blonde, Eli fumbled with his gun. His fingers wouldn't move right to load it or charge the damn thing. The creature smirked and raised a claw but shuddered away when he saw another creature behind him, this creature was just like the one in front of him but looked a lot like Jak.

Jak tackled the creature into the sand as Eli ran to his car, his dad was back in his 'dark' form again. He hated his 'dark' form, he really did. His dad wasn't his dad anymore, no more of the happy dad that he always knew. No it was an angry, dangerous dad that was in his place.

"Elijah!" Sig shouted running over to him, the creatures had stopped wrestling in the sand. "Come out!" Sig shouted yanking Eli out of the car, he rolled his eyes and ran after his uncle and skid to a stop when he saw a body laying in the sand. It had all the same clothes as the creature but its skin was back to a tanned color, Eli pushed past a man and looked down at his father. Jak glanced up to him, if he ever saw his dad wearing a torn face it was now.

He also wished he had a camera.

* * *

"Seth!" Keira said and hugged her son, Seth winced when his mouth's arms went around his sunburned neck. He hissed at her as she pulled away and cupped her hands around his face, and stared into his two toned eyes. Her bottom lip trembled when she saw his normal green eye and his abnormal purple, she glared to Jak. He just shrugged and glanced to Eli, who still had his arms crossed over his chest ever since they left Forgotten City.

"I haven't forgotten what happened between you and her." Eli shrugged and pushed past Seth, Herr ran down the stairs and into the arms of his big brother; Seth. Eli glanced back at them before he went to his room; he shut the door and pulled out his communication unit. It was 7:14pm, that means it was 10:14pm in Kras, too late to phone Grante to apologize for the way he acted. He put his communication unit down when his door was opened, Jak walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey dad," Eli said sitting on his bed. "I'm really tired; can you yell at me tomorrow?"

"No," Jak said leaning on the teen's dresser. "I think you'll benefit from learning about Dark Eco."

"No."

"This is an open discussion, Elijah, I want to learn it for safety reasons. You don't have to use it all the time, but I won't let what happened to Seth happen to you. He lost control because he was scared and lost, you will join us tomorrow for class."

"Fuck." Eli fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. Damn it. There was another knock at the door, he didn't bother getting up or answering it.

"Elijah," Seth whispered flipping a coin on his finger. "I have an offer for you."

"I don't want it."

"Believe me." Seth chuckled. "You want this."

"Screw you Seth."

Seth chuckled again and threw the coin up in the air, he caught it again and smirked as he crushed it. He shared everything with his twin, but since he didn't want it... he'll just ask another. "Okay." Seth said going to his own room, he closed the door and locked it. Who was next on his list? He went under his bed and pulled out a photo album, he cut out pictures of Eli's school photo, a picture of Lei in her bikini, Kahen in her school uniform, Jahen working on a zoomer, Daara laying in only her bra and panties and finally Grante holding up an award. He pasted them all on the wall; he paced back and forth glancing back and forth at each of his friends.

Eli said no, because he wasn't strong enough for it. Lei would tell Jak what his plans were, Jahen wouldn't because he the stupid genes from his dad flow in his veins so he would try to destory Seth's plans. Daara, even though she was his dealer, would never go along with his plan; Grante was with Eli on this. All that was letf was Kahen, Seth picked her picture off the wall. With Praxis' blood flowing in her veins; she wanted power like her mother. Anything that made her more powerful she would jump on the train for it, Seth smirked and put the photo back on the wall.

"Now all I need is to find whatever HE wants me to find." He glanced to Eli's photo. "Poor little brother, you'll never know what it's like to be this powerful."

"Seth!" Herr shouted from behind the door. "It's dinner!" Seth nodded and opened his door, he picked up his baby brother and poked his nose. Herr would be just like him when he was of age, strong and powerful like him. Seth walked in as his mother put down the meals, Eli sat with his down glaring at his food. Seth smirked. Herr would be powerful like his big brother and his dad, Seth glanced to Jak who was smirking at Keira.

He wouldn't ask his dad to join him, because he already had his taste of power. True power. The Precusors asked him to join them, and he refused. When it was offered to Seth, he would take it.

TBC...


	9. Broken

**Paradise Eco**

go back and read Chapter 8 over again if you haven't because i re-wrote it. if you read it and it was called "Could It Be You" go back and read it over, or this chapter won't make any sense. so this weekend i went to an anti-valentine's day party, well i help with coverage and stuff... i'll also be on the news too :) i also saw the Dark Knight, it was very intersting. Joker, RIP Heath Ledger, reminded me alot of Seth for some odd reason. Review please.

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Broken_

"Elijah, Elijah, Elijah, Elijah, Elijah, Eli-"

"Go away Seth," Eli said under a mountain of mixed brown and black sheets, there was a form under them. Sections of the sheets were warm because they were close to his body and others were cold as ice, Seth sighed and yanked off all the sheets. Expozing Eli's warm body to cool air, Seth smirked at his now shivering brother. Eli sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked to the clock on the desk and growled to himself. "Seth it's only 4:30, go away."

"And dad wants you outside at 4:45, he's been awake since 3:50am."

"I don't care," Eli said searching through the dark for a single blanket, anything to cover his body from the frozen morning air. "Tell him he can take his training and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"If I tell him that, he'll destory me, so that's why," Seth yanked the blankets off the floor and the one that Eli found. "You can tell him."

"Screw him." Eli said rolling off his bed and landing on the ground, he reached up and grabbed the clock. 4:32am, he shouldn't have to do this if he didn't want the power. If he didn't want to control this power which made him scared of his own father, take over his own twin or watching old videos from the Dark Marker Period. Eli grabbed his shorts from the floor, he pulled them over his boxers and walked down the staircase. Seth leaned on the wall, he held a coin, he flipped it and caught it again.

"I knew you would come, you want to be powerful... right?" Eli walked past his brother.

"I don't want to be a coward." The two walked outside and found their father on the beach, he stared out at the semi-lit coast line of Haven City. Eli walked much faster then Seth and reached his father first, Jak kept staring out before looking to Seth. He nodded.

Seth grabbed Eli's shirt and punched his brother in the mouth, then in the eye. He spun him around before throwing him into the rock, Eli landed on the rock and fell into the sand. He whipped the blood that was starting to form on his lip away, he pushed himself off the ground as Seth paced once again.

"Ready for round 2?"

"Beat on it." Eli said getting up again, Seth smirked and bent down he picked up a small stone. He moved closer to his brother, so much power came in beating on the weak and defenseless. Whatever the force was that gave him this power, it wasn't joking. He would be more powerful then anything, more powerful then the biggest wave coming to the city to destory it. Seth shoved the stone into Eli's shoulder before Eli bit on Seth's arm, he grabbed his shirt and threw him into the sand. Eli didn't move for a second or two, Seth glanced to Jak who was leaning on a rock. Seth smirked at his father, Jak rolled his eyes.

"Get up." Jak said walking over to Eli laying in the sand, he picked up his son by his collar. He put him back on his feet, Eli stumbled back a bit. His lower lip was bleeding and now coated in sand, his face was sweaty and streaked with dirt. Jak pushed Eli back towards Seth, who was panting and had no cuts or bruises on his face.

"Come on, Elijah." Seth laughed stepping around his twin. "Is that the best that you got? I've seen girls put up more of a fight."

"There's other ways..." Eli said spitting out blood, he whipped the sand out of his eye as his brother stopped. Eli looked to his father standing near the rocks, he didn't look to impressed with his sons and didn't seem to enjoy watching them do this to each other. "There has to be!" Seth laughed again at his brother.

"You're joking! Only way to get power is to gain it!" Seth said running up to his brother, he punched him in the stomach. Eli fell to the ground and grabbed Seth's ankles, he pulled his brother on to the ground and held his hands down. Seth laughed much louder his feet started kicking in the air and his nails clawwed at his brother's arms. "To be powerful you need to destory all the hope around you. No one won a war with cupcakes and rainbows!"

"Okay that's enough." Jak said walking over and pulling Eli off of Seth, he grabbed Seth's collar and put him on his feet. He looked at both his sons, at his bloody blonde son who only wanted peace. His face was streaked with pain and angst, his bloody lip was torn up from the stones Seth threw him onto. The cuts went down to his chin and along his neck, his black eye glared at his father and then to his older twin. Jak then looked at his heterochromia son, he was covered in sweat and dirt from the sand. His younger twin didn't even get a shot at him, he had no bloody lip or bruising face. Seth spit at Eli's feet, and pushed away from his father.

"Don't push all that love and peace crap on me."

"Never do that again." Jak said lowering his hand from Eli's shoulder. "Elijah go inside and get yourself cleaned up, Seth if I ever see you transform again... you won't see the light of day." Seth laughed at his dad's warning.

"Sure old man."

"You two can't handle this power." Jak looked to Eli. "I thought we could force your power out like it was done with myself and Seth, but I was wrong." Eli shoved Jak's hand away.

"Next time, don't make me into an experiment like yourself. Jak." Eli stomped up towards the house, without looking back. Jak turned on Seth, who was cracking his neck.

"Stay in the city, I don't want a riot going on." Seth chuckled.

"As you please, father."

* * *

"Jahen pass the butter, please." Jahen lowered his romance novel and looked at his sister across the table, she smirked and pointed to the butter. "Please?" Jahen pushed the butter towards her and went back to reading, Kahen started applying butter to her toast and hummed to herself but was loud enough for Jahen to hear her. "You doing anything to keep her by your side because, she said she love you, love you long time." Jahen slammed his fist on the table and stood, Kahen grabbed the butter knife and pointed it at him. "Maneater, make you work hard. Make you spend hard. Make you want all, of her love, she's a maneater."

"Shut up! I'm not going after her! It's her choice, and I don't care about the message on my comm. unit!" Kahen sat down and bit into her toast again.

"Trying telling that to her." Jahen left his book on the table and stomped out of the room, he would tell her that and prove his sister wrong. He shouldn't have done what he did, he shouldn't have made Lei think there was something between them. Between thinking things were a happy fairy tale where she ends up with Seth or a nightmare where she's in love with Jahen, he groaned and went to the elevator. To be with him she would be living in reality and to be with Seth, is where she wants to be. She wanted to be with Seth, and Lei wanted to be with Jahen.

"Damn bipolar."

An hour later Jahen arrived at the Mountain Temple, he glanced around the old place. No monks lived here or choose to stay around to clean up the place, it had no place in Haven City or anywhere. That's why Lei would always come here when she was upset or didn't take her meds. Jahen walked around looking for any sign of human life, he glanced up the waterfall. Water has to begin somewhere. He climb the rock-stairs up to the top, vines were everywhere and cut too. Jahen followed the cut vines to an open area, he stopped when he saw Lei sitting by the small lake. He sighed and walked up to her, she must've just came from Kras City. She was only wearing her nightgown and one sock, Jahen bent down beside her and smiled.

"Hey Leian."

"Shove it." She hissed. "Take your good aditude and shove it, Jahen." He looked down to her arms, each were covered in red angry criss crossed lines. He sighed and sat down on the wet grass.

"Did you take your pills?"

"Couldn't find them. Thought Seth took them, but he's dead."

"Seth didn't take them."

"Then SHE hid them." Jahen sighed.

"SHE didn't hide them, you might've misplaced them."

"SHE did." Lei said clenching her fist. "I also heard something from a little birdie." Lei said placing the razor blade on her rare skin. "That Seth is alive, is that true? It would also mean SHE checks out... but Seth is too nice to do that."

"Yah, he's fine... just found something very intersting out there."

"Whatever." Lei said slicing into the skin again, Jahen reached out to grab the razor but pulled back from her. She didn't like being boxed in or being told she couldn't do something, and he couldn't tell what kind of episode she was having by just sitting here. Her arms went around her stomach and she whinced. "My stomach hurts." Jahen's mouth twitched at her comment, she leaned forward and looked into the water.

"Do you want to go on a hike?"

"No."

"I could get you something to eat."

"No."

"Do you want a kiss?"

"No, Jahen. Just go away, I want to be alone...." Jahen smiled, he knew the episode she was having. It was a major one, that also meant that if he left her alone she could either kill herself or strave to death. Jahen reached out to her, he hoped she was still in her right mind to make a good choice when it was offered.

"Give me the razor blade." Seconds went by as Jahen's hand stayed empty, Jahen stared at Lei's flickering face before she dropped the blade in his offered hand. He tossed it in the water and helped her onto her feet, that were cut up too. He lead her down the same way he came, Jahen pulled out his commuication unit and called for help.

"Am I gone yet?" Lei asked, Jahen laughed.

"Not yet, but you're close to the line. The fact that you know when you haven't taken your pills makes me clam."

"SHE hid them."

"Kahen didn't hide them, stop saying that."

"SHE hates me. SHE my act like my friend, go shopping with me, racing, laugh... it's all an act." Jahen played with her blonde hair.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not crazy yet, I'm crazy enough to know it but not crazy enough to let it take over me."

"True."

* * *

Seth walked into the purple light of the Temple's tinted windows, all around him monks were singing low hymns to themselves and to the precusors above. Seth stopped and looked at the monk across the water, she had short black hair and wore a long purple skirt. A white tube top with yellow sleves were different colors in the tinted windows, Seth went into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of beads with feathers on them. One was purple with sparkles of black on them and the other was light blue with sliver tips, the beads were various colors of the ecos. He stepped into the shallow water and walked across towards her, she reached out and lit a candle.

"You come seeking wisdom?" Seth stopped at her voice, she wasn't speaking in riddles for once. "Sit and you shall be found." Seth sat behind her and watched as she lit another candle. "You seek and you have found." Seth inched closer, slowly towards her. He sat right behind her as she hummed the hymn that every monk was humming. "A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, don't follow darkness down to it's deepest core but follow the light that leads you down the roughest path."

"I still don't understand your crazy sayings." Seth whispered into her ear, Seth saw her body tense when he spoke. He put one arm around her shoulders and chuckled into her ear. "I've seen many reactions of people finding out that I'm alive, but yours is one that I'm going to enjoy." His other hand went to her hands, he linked them together and smiled. "So how do you feel, Mistress Daara?"

"It's Priestess Daara, now." Daara whispered in a trembling voice, Seth smirked and glanced to the group of higher monks on a beam praying. Seth caught the glare of Judas, he was staring down at the two. Seth snarled at him and clenched his arms around Daara's shoulders. "Do not try anything."

"He's not to happy about this is he?"

"No. Mar took his title away," Daara came out of Seth's hold and blew out the candle, some monks stopped singing and other went on. Daara stood and walked into the pool of water, Seth followed and kept an eye on Judas. He was back to praying by now, Daara stopped at the huge doors and looked down to Seth in the water. She reached out and cupped her hands around his face, his eyes darted back and forth looking at her face. No emotion was on her face, no saddness, no happiness. Nothing. "He'll try to kill me, promise me that you'll be there when I need you. When I fear my life is in danger. When I cry out for comfort. When I am in pain. When I die."

"I promise." Seth whispered, Daara kissed his forhead and pressed her forehead to his.

"You have tasted the power of the Precusors," She said in a whisper, Seth couldn't hear her through the humming of the monks around them. "Do not fall into their abounding grace."

"I'll... try not to." Daara put her head on his shoulder.

"I think I need to go on a vacation." Seth smiled and flipped open his commuication unit, the screen was purple with an old mirror. It was cracked and had small little purple jewels along the egde; it was a hand handle mirror made out of gold. The handle had the word BEAUTY craved in it; at the bottom of the screen there were words. Location: ICELANDS.

"How 'bout the Icelands?"

TBC...


	10. I'm Outta Control

**Paradise Eco**

I hate writing fanfictions and having no one reveiw them. I find writing a fanfiction and then not having anyone reveiw is kinda pointless... so can people please start revewing. i adore writing these for fans of the JD games and really hope you start reveiwing :)

on a better note, happy valentine's day! hugs and kisses everywhere!

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_I'm Outta Control_

"Leian where are you?" Lei's ears perked at the sound of her mother's voice, she didn't say anything at first but as her mother's call became more irgent and annoying Lei choose to answer.

"Down here, mother!" She called up the stairs, she kept her eyes on the gun she was designing. It was for Seth on his birthday, it would use a mix of blue and red eco. Blue eco to make it faster then other guns, so it would load and fire faster. Red eco to pack a powerful punch, and if charged it could take out an emeny 10x large then itself. It also had rapid fire on both switches, if Seth wanted to change modes all he had to do was push the blue pack in and the red would come out.

"Leian, I heard you didn't take your pills yesterday." Lei didn't look up to her mother but kept her eyes focused on fusing the red eco package to the gun.

"That's what I heard, too."

"Lei." Rayn said unplugging the fuse. "Leian. Look at me." Lei glanced up from her work to look at the blue haired women, her roots were going slivery and starting to give away her age; or to the stress of having Lei for a daughter. She wore a black blouse with a bunch of big and chucky white necklaces, that matched her earrings and chopsticks. Her skirt went right to the floor but had two slits on each side, she wore Lei's old heels and anklet. "Lei you know school starts up next week, if Precusor Private School sees you doing this... I'll never hear the end of it and you'll end up going to Laurent again."

"All my friends go to Laurent."

"There's no future there." Rayn said walking over to the table, she looked over the blue prints for Seth's gun. "Who is this gun for?"

"Seth, it's his birthday next week." Rayn snorted at her daughter.

"I never did like Jak, and his offsprings." Lei took her goggles off.

"And I'm pretty sure Seth doesn't like you either."

"Also, you have a message from Spargus. From Daara." Lei glanced to her mother, she flipped her goggles back down and plugged the fuse back in.

"I'll listen to it later." She applied the heat onto the gun. "It can't be that important if it's from Daara."

"Sometimes-" Rayn started but stopped when a maid came downstairs, Lei glanced to the maid and her mother. They both went upstairs out of sight, Lei stopped fusing and sighed. She couldn't keep doing this. Running back and forth between reality and Lei World, it was tearing her up on this inside. Almost breaking her. It was going to break her. She knew everything about her mental state. Take her meds stay in reality, don't take her meds enter into a world of make believe. A beeping sound went off behind her, she spun in the chair and looked at the clock. 5:30pm. If she wanted another 30 mintues she would enter her own world, another 4 hours she would be in a coma, another 10 hours she would be dead depending on her episode.

In 30 mintues she could slip away into her own world and live there for ever, who knows how much time would pass by. In that time span she could diseapper forever, away like she did last time but who would come and save her? Most of the time it was her mother, or a maid. If she locked the door, no one would know until they came to check on her but what time would that be at? She could be slipping into a coma or falling off the egde of sanity or worse, slipping into the dark, deep, quiet times of death.

"Leian." A maid's voice was behind her. "Time to take your meds." Lei stared at the clock. 5:35pm.

She was lucky. This time.

* * *

The icy wonderland of the Kras City outback was called the Icelands, what an ugly name for a place with such beauty. Trees had beautiful crystal necklaces that hung from their limbs, each one was perfect as it twisted and spun down to the ground. A huge bridge was connected to a huge mountain, the peak wasn't visable or seen through the gray clouds. The bridge itself was coated with a sheet of ice, but people on carts still moved freely, slowly, across the ice. The small city below was named Frozen Valley because of it's location between the mountain and the icy river below. Only one person has ever jumped over the fence and into the waters, and it was a sucide.

"Shit!" Grante shouted when she slipped on the ice, she fell on her side and groaned. The Air Ship had collected a thin sheet of ice on anything that was metal, the staircase as an exmaple. "Damn it..." She swore again as Jahen helped her up, Lei flipped her hold up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I hate the cold." She grumbled.

"And yet you live in Kras?" Seth said helping Daara off the Air Ship, instead of letting her walk he picked her up because she refused to wear shoes.

"Kras isn't cold, Seth." Lei said as Kahen jumped off the Air Ship, she jumped into a pile of snow and made a snow angel. She started giggling and grabbed a ball of snow, she threw it open into the air and let it fall back on her head.

"I love the snow!"

"Maybe you should live here then," Lei hissed wobbling across the icy ground, Eli laughed at her and linked his arms with hers.

"So what are we doing today?"

"There is a temple around here somewhere... I am going there." Daara said getting off of Seth's back, when her feet touched the ice she didn't even shudder. She put her hands in her long selves and looked to Seth. "You want to come?"

"Nah, I want to show Kahen something."

"Oh," Daara said looking to Eli. "How about you?"

Eli looked to Lei, she let go of his arm and flipped her blonde hair. "I think I'll be fine, I'm going inside. You guys can freeze your asses of at a stupid monk tem- AHH!" Lei slipped and fell into a snow bank, she swore under her breath as she walked to the small houses. Eli looked to Jahen and Grante, Jahen shrugged and almost slipped.

"I'm... going inside too. I'm not fond of the cold." He pulled a novel out of his pocket. "I'll see you in eight hours." He let go of Grante's arm and followed Lei into the small township, Grante smirked and shrugged.

"I'm going to poke around, I don't have anything I want to do."

"Okay, see you later then." Eli said following Daara towards the icy bridge, Seth took Kahen by the arm and lead her towards a large metal house. He opened the cold doors and looked around, there was a car sitting by itself. Behind a desk was a women with a black cap on her head, she turned to the pair and blankly stared at Seth. She wore a a long black trench coat and had a sash over her shoulders, he leaned on the table and looked around.

"Hello," The women said walking forward. "I'm Vice. I work for my father, he's in charge of what cars leave Frozen Valley's juction. What can I do for you?"

"I need a car," Seth said, Vice nodded and walked towards some of the cars.

"For what?"

"To get me up the mountain... I'm searching for something, don't worry I have a map." Kahen glanced to the women then back to Seth, he followed Vice to the back room. She smiled and played with a white sheet covering a car shap, she yanked off the sheet to show a cag car with fur along the seats and on the bars.

"It's the biggest one I have, it can get you up the mountain and back down again. With blue eco blasters and yellow eco bombs this baby can shot through anything, and everything." Seth walked up and got in, he touched the wheel and shivered. Cold hard steel. Kahen got in beside him and looked at firing system.

"What do you call it?" Seth said turning the car over, it started up smoothly with no sounds that it was in bad shape or that the cold effected it. Vice smiled and leaned on the side of her car.

"Fuzzy."

"Really?" Vice smiled.

"Yup."

"How much?"

"800." Seth smirked at her and let his hand fall out the egde of the car, it brushed along her leg. Vice blushed a little as Seth put his hands back on the wheel. "You don't have to pay right now..." Vice responded.

"Good." Seth said as the doors opened. "I'll repay you later."

"I'll be waiting." Vice smiled walking back to the front desk; Seth glanced back in his mirror as he drove along the icy bridge. Kahen shifted in her seat to face him, she played with the end of her skirt as Seth focused on the road.

"What are we doing?" She finally asked.

"I've come across some infomation that can make us very powerful people, Kahen." Seth said glancing to the red head, her ears perked when he said the word powerful.

"Really?"

"But, to have power we need to gain it. I need to find this mirror, it looks alot like your mirror you have but it's purple." Kahen smiled.

"Can I have it?"

"I was actually planning on giving it to some else, but you can have the next thing we find." Kahen clapped.

"Yeah! So what kind of power are we talking about? Mind power? Soul power? Some kind of controlling power?" Seth smirked.

"I'll tell you later, let's just get there first." Seth glanced to his , they were getting close to the spot on the map. He glanced to the nervous Kahen, she kept checking her for the time. They would be able to do this, if she didn't do anything stupid, and finish close to the time they had to leave. "We're here." Seth said stopping Fuzzy, he got out of the car and walked up to the huge cave in front of them. Seth pulled out his gun and started walking into the cave, Kahen followed rubbing her arms. The cave was quiet. Almost dead like. Around them were frozen capluse of the past.

Lurkers, Metal Heads, and very old rocks with markings on them were all over the place. Each frozen in their own speical pose, each tried to save their lives by running but sadly froze in the pose that they will stay in. Some were already starting to die or already dead, Kahen stepped forward to a body of a women. Over her was a man, he had a knife to her neck. Crystal blood was already coming from her neck and sliding down her frozen neck, her face was the face of pure terror. Something Kahen would remember for the rest of her life; the man over her was smirking at this. His face was twisted with something Kahen couldn't put her finger on, all he did was smile at her. She placed her hand on the ice and stared at her, was this the last thing she felt before she died? Terror? Fright? Rape? Death?

"Kahen." Seth said touching her shoulder, she turned to him.

"What?"

"Come on, we have to get moving." She nodded and followed him, the walls of the ice cave started to get purplish. Seth stopped at a dead end, he pulled out his and looked at the map. They were in the right spot. He looked around for any clues, from the floor, like vines, purple veins pulse through the ice. Seth smirked and bent down to them, he touched one of the veins. Dark Eco. He glanced to Kahen, she was sight seeing. Looking at all the designs the veins made within the ice; Seth rolled his eyes and pressed his plams into the ice. He waited. He could feel the pusling from under the ice, the purple blood that flowed through the veins was making him go crazy. Underneth the ice was what he waited. He stood and grabbed Kahen, he pulled her close. He shot down to the ice and watched as it all broke apart, they flew right to the bottom. Kahen screamed until they hit the bottom, she smacked her head off of an ice block and passed out.

He glanced around the ice pit, the veins pumped with more purple now. Racing through the whole place, it went out of the pit and into more ice. He turned towards a purple glow, behind a wall of ice was the mirror. The glass was smooth besides the cracked section, little purple jewels glowed and beated like little hearts. The handle was pure gold, and was colored with purple. Seth looked back to the passed-out Kahen.

He picked her up with one arm and bought her towards the mirror, he could feel his body burning again. Something started pulsing through his veins again, his cold body was starting to warm up. He smiled down at Kahen and kissed her lips, it took a second for his mouth to cut up her lips. He tasted her blood, it was sweet with some kind of tangy taste to it. His hand ripped her shirt open, and cut any skin that wasn't covered by her bra. He pulled away from her mouth to stare at Kahen, she was starting to tremble again. He smirked.

"Don't worry... it's only me." With his other hand, he dragged his nails along the ice making a sreeching noise only with it. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the ice, the mirror stayed perfectly still in it's ice casket. Seth looked back to Kahen, she stared at the mirror before Seth motioned for her to grab it. She reached out and touched the mirror with one hand, she moved out of his arms and took the mirror into her other hand. She stared into the mirror, without even looking away she fell to the ground and started screaming.

Little strings came out of the mirror and wrapped around Kahen's arms, legs, and wasit. When the strings came around her neck, she stopped screaming and just stared into the mirror instead. Seth stumbled back when he changed, but kept his eyes glued on Kahen. The stings suddenly started to go above her head, above Kahen's body and up out of the ice pit. Seth stepped towards her and realized they were tiny sliver chains, they were choking her. Seth reached out but pulled his hand away, she was still able to breath. Her body started to tremble as the chains tightened, when they went away Kahen fell to the forward still holding the mirror in both of her hands.

Seth lifted up her body, Kahen almost dropped the mirror but Seth caught it before it hit the ground. He looked in the mirror, inside chains were wrapped around the body of Kahen. Seth looked back at the person he was holding, Kahen's hair went black and she had streaks of white all over her hair. She got paler and was now trembling again, her eyes stared dully up at the celing. Her green orbs now were the color of night, and were rimmed with red. Seth chuckled to himself.

"Sucked in by Vainty's mirror..." He gave Kahen back the mirror and got out of the pit, he brushed back some of her long hair. "Come one Kahen, we have some other things we have to do." He looked at the mirror she was holding so tightly to, her knuckles were starting to go white and her fingers were starting to bleed.

TBC...


	11. Legends

**Paradise Eco**

**so this fanfiction, is offically going in the M rated because there are certain parts coming up that aren't suitable for teens. any who, don't forget to reveiw. also, i'm going to start labeling the chapters, it's way too confusing.**

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 11: Legends_

"Happy Birthday," Lei said handing Seth his gift, Seth rised an eyebrow at the crudly wrapped gift before smiling and opening it. His mouth dropped when he placed the gift on the table; he could sense his dad lusting over the gift. Eli stepped forward with his own gift, a matching gun but with yellow and purple packs. The boys turned back to their father who was smirking, Keira rolled her eyes at the boys as Lei giggled.

"How did you do this?" Seth asked showing Daara the weapon, she stared blankly at it before looking back to Lei.

"You make guns now?" Eli said pointing the weapon at the wall, he looked in the peep hole and locked on a small bug.

"It's a hobby." Lei giggled.

"Where have I heard that before?" Jak asked Keira, she smiled and shrugged. Sig laughed as Jahen walked up, he passed Eli his gift and Kahen passed Seth her gift. Eli opened his first, the long box held a sliver bladed sword. The handle had cris-crossed with leather and Precusor metal, Eli smiled and waved it around. Seth pulled out his gift, the gift he got was keys. Seth raised his eyebrow at Kahen, she smirked and pointed down at the note. Seth smiled at her before Daara walked up with her monks, Daara turned back to them and pulled out two necklaces. The 1st one had a Dark Eco Crystal in it, the crystal was fused with Precusor Metal. Daara held it out Eli, he leaned down to her and she put it on him.

"We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back." Eli smirked at her before looking at it. She went back and picked up another one, there was a Light Eco Crystal in it, just like it's twin it was fused with Precusor Metal. She put it on Seth's neck and stared at him blankly. "Now when I caught myself I had to stop myself, from saying something that I should've never thought."

"Thanks..." Seth said glancing to his brother, Eli spun the necklace like a top before all the people around them went back to their dancing. Herr ran forward and grabbed Seth's hand, he started pulling his big brother towards the dance floor. Eli laughed, he walked towards a red head swirling her purple drink. Eli smiled and sat across from her; she stared into her drink not noticing the blonde.

"Hey, Grante."

"Hey, Elijah." She glanced up to him, he smirked at her as she put her drink down. "How do you like being 16?"

"Better then 15?" She rolled her eyes and went into her bag, she pulled out a note and passed it to him. "Happy Birthday."

"What is it?" He asked while opening it, Grante laughed to herself as Eli struggled with the tape.

"Why do boys always do that?"

"What?" Eli said biting at the tape.

"Ask what it is as they..." Grante smirked and took a sip of her drink. "Struggle with tape before opening the gift." He glared at her.

"That's not nice." She shrugged and glanced around at the party people, it was mostly Wastelanders dressed in rough clothing and very showy too. A man in a diaper walked up to the table and smiled a toothless smile at Grante, she glanced away from his face and took a sip of her drink. The man looked to the blonde sitting in front of him, he smiled and tossed him a pair of keys onto the table.

"Have fun with these, it protect tha city." Eli picked up the keys and smirked evily at Kliever.

"Do these go to what I think they go to?"

"Hell ya." Eli smirked and spun the keys on his thumb, he glanced to Grante when Kliever was gone. She was swirling her almost empty wine glass, her eyes scanned the party for anyone she knew or knew of. "Are you bored?" Grante glanced back to the blonde.

"Not exactly. I don't really know anyone here, Elijah. I'm part of the posh Kras City..." She glanced around and set her sights on a man that could barely stand up, she sighed and put her glass down. "This isn't what I'm used to." Eli shrugged.

"It's home to me."

"Yah... I know."

"You don't like it here do you?" Grante shrugged.

"It's no Kras City... but I can adjust." He smirked and looked back down at the keys.

"Can you adjust fast enough if we did some true Spargus things?" Grante eyed the blonde and looked down at her drink, the empty wine glass shimmered with the small droplets of purple drink.

"I think I need to be more drunk for that..."

"We aren't racing." Grante smirked.

"Then I certainly need a drink." Eli grabbed her arm.

"Come, I promise you'll have fun and you don't even need to be drunk." Grante sighed and followed him, she put her drink on a stool and kept close to Eli in the busy place.

* * *

Seth followed Kahen to the garage, both hadn't said two words to each other since they left the party to see his birthday gift. When they came to the closed doors, Seth stopped and crossed his arms. Kahen turned and smiled at him, he glanced around the whole garage only seeing cars of various owners.

"So where's my gift?" She pointed towards the desert.

"It's on the mountain," She walked beside him and smirked. "I checked those books, we have them in the Palace's library, and they said that the Gluttony's Forrbiden Fruit is in the Volanco."

"This is my gift?" Seth grumbled. "A mission isn't a real birthday gift."

"True." She passed him a pack and smiled. "But this might aid you, if you want it... but I always can give it to Elijah instead." Kahen smiled and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Seth."

Kahen walked away, right through the doors. Seth stared blankly at his black gift before pressing the white button on the side. A pair of black sleak wings popped out, sliver coated the egdes and certain angles of the wings. On the back was an eco pack for eco supplier, he put the pack on his back and twisted to look at them. It was thin and light weight; Kahen made him a glider. He glanced towards the desert, the moon was already starting to rise and the sun behind him was sending it's last chance of light across the sky.

* * *

"I hate climbing stairs in heels." Grante grumbled when she got to the top, Eli took her hand and made sure she was steady before letting her go. He got into the gray rusted gun and turned it on, the machine made a rough sound before turning on and coming to life. Eli smirked and looked back to Grante, she played with her tie before Eli motioned for her to come. He sat her on his lap as he turned the machine really fast to the left, she sqeauked when he turned it but he grabbed her before she could fall out.

"This is the turret, this gun protects the city from the Dark Markers and the Metal Heads." Grante shrugged.

"You mean the unseen danger?"

"Well back in the old days."

"Yup." Grante sighed, they were quiet for a mintue as they listened to everyone cheering and the music getting louder. Eli put his chin on her shoulder and stared out at the yellow sun, the sun was sending out orange, red and purple rays across the sky as if to royally welcome the moon to the sky. "How does it feel to know your dad actually did something in the war?" Eli shrugged.

"I dunno. It feels great that he cared enough about the world, friends, family to help out."

"You mean save the day."

"Yah," Eli sighed. "Was your father-"

"No. I don't know what he did for the war, but my mom said she was apart of the KG during the rule of Praxis. She was there to witness Jak's winnings, she watched Erol die, she ruled with keeping Jak within the city, she traveled to the Wasteland to watch Erol fall and the see the Dark Markers. She saw the Precusors, she moved to Kras City and watched Jak race, she watched G.T. Blitz die too."

"Is your mom a stalker?" Eli laughed.

"Maybe... she was around for alot of things, as she says." He reached forward and took hold of the handles, he pressed one button and fired into the ocean. Grante laughed and leaned back on his chest, Eli looked down at her before he kept firing towards the sun. The sun slowly lowered into the orange waters, Eli stopped and leaned back into the soft cushions. His arms went around Grante's shoulders as he stared out at the sunset, his heart started to race before he sighed.

"I'm the living legend of Jak Mar and Keira Mar, how 'bout you?"

"I'm the living legend of Montley Cure Kanna... and unknown." Eli chuckled to himself, Grante drew little circles on his chest as he hummed to himself.

"You haven't opened your present yet."

"I'm not even going to try."

"Too much tape?"

"That's an understatement."

"Do you want the other half of your gift?"

"There were two parts?" She nodded, Eli shrugged. Grante sat up and twisted her body so she could face him, she didn't say anything as she leaned towards his face. Eli's hands went to her waist as she leaned down to his face, she brushed a little piece of a red hair behind her ear as their lips touched. It was only for a second before she pulled back from him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Wait... don't stop..." She smirked and leaned back to him, he kissed her lightly before holding her tighter and closer. Her body was so close to his and so small on his chest, his arms wrapped around her stomach and held her close. Feeling the heat from her body, he stopped when he heard someone cough. The teens glanced to their sides, Jak stood with his arms crossed and eyes aimmed to kill. Beside him was a blonde haired women, she wore a her hair short with chopsticks. Her glasses were low as she glared at the teens, she turned to Jak and crossed her arms.

"I told you to keep your son, as you call them, away from my daughter." The women shot at Jak, he, not to happy already, glared back at the women.

"What about your daughter? She's not the angel right now, as you can plainly see Montley."

"Yah, I know. How 'bout we just end this altogether? He wouldn't want this," She motioned to the teens, Grante's legs were crossed at the knees but her shirt was messed from twisting to the male teen. She kept her mouth quiet as Montley grabbed the red head by her arm, she yanked her out of the turret. "For his own sake, so he can rest easy in hell." Jak glared at Montley.

"He's in a place worse then hell, Montley get used to it."

"We aren't talking again, Jak." Montley said yanking her daughter away from the turret and down the ladder; once the females were gone Jak glared at Eli before sighing.

"Stay away from Grante Cure Kanna... please Elijah?"

"Yeah... Dad..." Eli mubbled, Jak sighed again and walked down the ladder. Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out her gift, he tore the letter open and found a small star shaped metal thing. He twisted it in his hands before checking in the letter, inside was a small note that had the little to no writing on it.

_Take a bath, Elijah... you smell. love Grante._

Eli wrinkled his nose at the note before throwing it into the ocean, he looked at the device and turned it around so he could get a good look at it. It was black all around but on one side it had a circle on it, red was its colour and bright. He shrugged and shoved it in his pocket.

tbc...


	12. Hanuted

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 12: Hanuted_

Seth parked his car outside of the Temple, outside was a bunch of parents with little childern. The childern stared at Seth as he walked past them, the parents glanced away and held their childern close. Seth had no interst in them, he nodded to the monks that were talking with a couple other parents.

"Does the son of Mar come here often?" One parent asked.

"No, not always only when Mistress Daara ask him to come or when he needs some advice but he never stays long."

"How many times is that?"

"About three times a week." The monk said in a humble voice, the parents muttered things opun each other as Seth took the stairs to Daara's room. He stopped when he heard a the soft sounds of a panio, he raised his eye brow and followed its soft sound. Seth went down the twisting hallways until he found the sound, he smirked and leaned on the wall. Daara danced in a simple pattren, she was on her tipy toes as she spun the staff Seth bought her around her body. He glanced to the cornor and saw the monks playing a stringed harp, simple wooden flute and a drum. Seth's eyes were drawn back to Daara, as she let her head go from side to side.

The music stopped but Daara went on, the monks all got up and left the room. Seth watched them all leave, and Daara kept on dancing by herself without any music. She let her staff graze the tip of the water, Seth watched as she became very slow with her movements.

"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming..." Daara sung spinning around as the eco wells infront of her glowed red, green, blue and yellow. "Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights." The wells shot colourful rays into the air, Seth couldn't move as Daara grazed her staff again. "Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming." The rays started to spin together before they came down and circled around Daara's body, Seth stayed in the focus for once as Daara spun her staff again. "The goddess of imaginary light." Seth found his feet and stepped forward, the eco that was around her suddenly turned dark and she screamed. Seth stared in horror as the ecos spun dangerously close to her body before dropping to the ground, she held her chest and fell to her knees in the colourful liquids. The last well turned purple and a ray shot up into the air, Daara growled to herself and tried to crawl away.

Seth jumped off the platform and grabbed Daara, she whinced when he did so. He turned her face to his and started kissing her cheeks, lips and forehead.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so stupid? Why?" Daara grabbed his hands that were on her face and started to cry; Seth looked around him when he felt his body tingling and becoming more jittery.

"Seth," Daara choked out. "I was looking for a cure for something... I was trying to create Light Eco." Seth stared blankly at her, she knew the rules. She knew the rules better then anyone. No one can create Light Eco besides the Precusors, no one he knew could control Light Eco. No one. Anyone who tried would die or get dangerously injured which lead to death. She clenched her fist on Seth's shirt as the Dark Eco came down to them, Seth pulled Daara close as the eco came closer to them. Just like lightning it struck.

Zapping the two making their hearts stop for a second, Daara's screamed filled the room and the whole half of the temple. Every monk heard that. Seth pulled Daara closer as another zap came again, this time making only Daara's heart stop. Seth waited for her scream, which came two seconds after. She whimpered and covered her face as she cried to herself, Seth held her closer as another zap struck. The eco wasn't having any more effect on him, he would feel his chest heave but nothing bad would happen. Daara on the other hand was taking the worset, she was hardly even breathing anymore when Seem, Jak, Sig and a couple monks brust through the door. Jak took an inch forward and Seth waved him away, only to send a spinning ball of Dark Eco towards them. Seth stared stunned at the wall he just expolded, he looked down to his hands and saw claws.

He tranformed without even knowing it.

Another zap came and Daara didn't scream this time, her body instead went limp in his arms. His own arms became limp and he fell backwards sitting holding onto Daara's body, he looked at the wells; they were turned off by monks.

* * *

When Seth woke, he woke in his own room. He was covered in white bandages and a white blanket covered his body, he rubbed his forehead with his left hand and groaned. His head was killing him, almost like a drum beating over and over again in his head. After a couple of minutes of this, he realized it was his heart beating in an uneven pattren. Seth sat up slowly and covered his face with his hands, he groaned again as the door opened. He smelled the sharp scent of soup, it made his stomach turn.

"Hello Seth."

"Go away, Dad." Seth grumbled.

"I rather not, I rather us talk about what happened 8 days ago."

"8 days ago?!" Seth shouted, Jak nodded when his son looked at him. "Great."

"The monks that were in there before said that you were watching them give praise to the eco, then when they left this happened." Jak paused. "Care to explain?"

"Not really... is Daara okay?"

"Depends if you tell me or not." Seth glared at his father, was he trying to say that he'll kill Daara if he doesn't tell him what happened? Seth closed his eyes and laid back down on the bed, he put his pillow on his face and breathed in the fresh smell of ocean. Daara should've died from that much eco, how many times was she shocked like 3 times? She wouldn't be alive. She shouldn't be alive. He was buffing like always. The bastard. Always lying to his own son. Seth pulled the pillow up and looked at his father, he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"She was trying to create Light Eco, it back fired. When the monks left, she started chanting and the eco wells opened. They spun around her and then Dark Eco came out, you know the rest."

"Yah I do..." Jak paused for second, seeming to lose his train of thought.

"Is Daara okay?" Jak looked back to Seth, he nodded.

"She's fine, only some damage to her arms and legs but she's fine. I think the Yellow Eco did the most damage, she has yellow bruise all over her stomach and chest area. Seem said she'll be bed ridden for another couple of weeks, that means no visiting... got it?"

"Yah..." Seth muttered to himself. "I understand..." Jak didn't say anything as he left, Seth stared off at the wall before sitting up and looking out the window at the ocean. He opened his hand and looked at the beads in his hands, Daara's colourful beads were in his hands. He must've ripped them out when he fell back or when they were pulled apart, he clenched his fist and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Seth laid on the couch with Herr, they were watching a widly known child show that Herr was in love with. Seth on the other hand was doozing off, completely aware if he dared to sleep Eli would take it as a revenge moment.

After a mintue of the show Seth doozed off, again. Leaving himself wide open for his twin to destory him, Eli glanced to his brother and smirked. A sleeping Seth? Priceless. He moved across the carpet and took Herr's unfinshed sandwhich, he put a little piece of meat on Seth's forehead. He pulled out the luttce when Seth moaned Daara's name, then he uttered "I'm sorry." Eli froze and sighed, he took the meat off his brother's face and put it back on the sandwich.

TBC...


	13. Heartbreaker

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 13: Heartbreaker_

Seth landed firmly on the ground when he came to the Volcano, behind him Kahen landed closing her glider's wings. Seth couldn't look her right in the eye anymore, she had changed so much. She changed into the person that was in the mirror, he glanced out of the cornor of his eye. She was complete. Her skirt was taned and she wore only a blue bra top along with the scarf she stole; all that was left for her was the whole drop dead beauty thing that came along with the vanity.

"Come on Seth," Kahen hissed walking down the small bridge. "Let's get going." Seth followed behind Kahen remembering everything that the book said, Kahen's body, mind, soul, being and outlook on life. It would be more intersting if he gave the mirror to Daara or Lei, they would have had more of a change.

There were only a few Stingers and Grunts that dared to attack them, only to have them destoryed by Kahen's gun. She would smirk and keep walking down the walk way or leap onto the passing rock; Seth followed and kept glancing around. Years ago his father went through this place trying to save the world, he was going through this place trying to rule the world.

Seth glanced up when he saw a flicker of purple, he stopped and turned towards it. He jumped over a lava tube and landed on the other side, he climbed the stairs slowly only glancing back when he heard Kahen grunt. When he got to the top, he froze. A frozen, purplish black monk bent over in pain was frozen with terror. Seth glanced to what was beside it, the thing had spikes all over the top of it along with long pointed egdes that looked sharp. Seth took a step forward, then stopped. Kahen gasped and stepped up beside him, she stared at the monk and the thing before them.

"What is it?"

"I dunno." Seth said reaching out to the thing, Kahen stepped back from him when Seth's hand touched the tip of it. He felt a sharp, lightning feeling go through his whole body. He jumped back from the thing, and the thing lit up reading out words Seth couldn't understand.

"Hey Seth!" Kahen shouted running from behind the creature, she carried a bundle of little purple balls. Seth looked at them werid as Seth picked one up, he tossed it in the air and caught it again.

"That was easy enough."

"Yup!" Kahen laughed, she then smirked evily at Seth. "You wanna try 'em out?"

* * *

Kahen offered an old homeless man the fruit when they reach the Slums of Haven City, they man glanced up at the food the Baroness' daughter was offering him. He jumped at the chance and took the single berry, he shoved it in his mouth and chewed the wonderful food.

The Krizmon Graud was in charge of keeping order in the Slums, Port, Metal Sections and the Freedom League were in charge of keeping the Bazaar, Palace, New Haven, Racing, Farming Sections. The KG weren't doing a very good job of making sure every homeless person was off the streets and that there was enough food for them, the man ate the berry slowly before asking for more. Kahen smiled sweetly and handed him another, he didn't even wait to swallow it. He begged and begged for more, Kahen smirked and glanced back at Seth. This was better then the mirror, this was a grown man begging for more.

"Please! I need more!" He shouted running down the street, he started licking his fingers then went on to biting them. Blood started leak from his hands, the two twisted teens laughed as the man went on eating away at his hands. He only had a stub left as Kahen took another berry and gave it to another homeless man, he ate it and also begged for more. She told him the man over there was covered in it, they both started to fight each other waiting for one of them to be dead. Seth grabbed Kahen, becoming sick to his stomach by this, took her into the nearest bar.

Once inside they took a sit at a booth near the stage, Kahen smirked at Seth as the bar maid handed them the speicals. Kahen took a slow sip as Seth kept glancing to the door, just waiting for someone to come in shouting two men were eating each other outside. Kahen followed his gaze to the door.

"You worry too much," Kahen said getting out of the booth. "You need to party, Haven City style."

"You've never partied in your life." She smirked and walked towards the bar maid, she whispered something in her ear. The bar maid nodded and motioned to a back room, Kahen winked at Seth and followed the bar maid to the back room. Seconds later, the lights started to flash and wild music started to go off. Some of the guys started cheering and running up to the stage, Seth leaned back and watched as the bar maid came out. She spun around, pulling her hair out of her tight bun and walking back. Seth rolled his eyes, get it was strip club but when Seth saw who came out next; his heart almost stopped.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere..._

Kahen walked out only wearing her bra top and panties, Seth came out from the booth and walked up to the stage. Confidents beamed from her as she reached into her bra and gave the berries to five guys, Seth smirked as the men ate them then started trying to find more.

_The way they hit her I had to stop and stare..._

Kahen stepped off the stage, she walked right up to Seth and put her arms around his neck. She smirked and kissed him on the mouth, for a second it meant nothing but when his mouth opened it became something more.

_She's got me love stoned..._

Seth pulled away as Kahen moved away from him, she pulled him onto the stage. She lead him backstage, the bar maid started shouting and Kahen gave her a berry. They ran past her and Kahen lead him to a room, she shut the door and went back to kissing. Kahen pushed off his shirt as he kissed her neck and chest area, she gasped when his hands went to her back and started unhooking her bra.

_Man I swear she's bad and she knows..._

Seth pulled away from her, he looked behind them. "Where's there a couch in here? You planned this didn't you?"

"Yup, I was in here before." Kahen said laying on the couch, Seth followed and got on top of her. He didn't go for her mouth but her stomach, he kissed belly ring that was hooked on her belly button. He moved from her belly button back to her face, she kissed him before he sat up and undid his pants. She sat up and kissed him again, they fell back on the cushions.

* * *

"A shocking story has unfolded in Haven City today," The women in a orange suit said, Keira glanced up from rocking Herr to sleep. Eli sat lazily on the couch as his Jak listened very closely, the women diseappered and the screen went to a man reporting.

"At Midnight Bar, people have been murdered. Over 60 people have been hacked up, eatten or completely killed. No one knows the cause for this, excuss me," The screen went to a brunette boy and black haired girl, Eli's mouth dropped when he saw it. His blue eyes went to his dad's, fury went across his face along with shame. He looked to his mom, her face was more sober and scared.

"Seth." Jak growled.

"And Kahen too."

"What happened?" The news reporter asked, Seth shrugged.

"They just started going crazy and started attacking each other," Seth put a hand of Kahen's shoulder. She wore his white dress shirt of her bra top, her eyes were distance and scared. "They attacked her and I saved-" Jak threw the remote into the T.V's glass pane, Eli jumped when it happened.

"That asswhole."

"Jak." Keria hissed. "He's your son."

"I saw the hickey on her neck, we're going to get a call from Ashelin and Torn just-" The went off and started to float around, Jak pointed to it as Keria got up. "Don't answer it. Don't answer it, Keria. Do not answer it."

"Hello, Ashelin." Keria said as Jak motioned for to hang up, Herr clapped thinking Jak was doing it for him. Eli rolled his eyes at his little brother.

_:Hello Keria... you've seen the news, right?: _

"Which one?" Keria asked.

_:I know Jak watches all the news reports from Icelands to Haven, he might've thrown the remote into the T.V. and is motioning behind you to hang up.:_

"You know us too well."

_:Yah I know... and what about Seth, is he there yet?: _

"You seem remotely clam for someone who just saw her daughter on the screen right after she was just de-flowered." Jak snorted.

* * *

_:You seem remotely clam for someone who just saw her daughter on the screen right after she was just de-flowered.:_

Ashelin smirked and spun her shot glass filled with on her forehead, Jak was right after all she just saw her own daughter after she was just de-flowered.

"I'm coping." She said putting the shot glass down, across the table was Torn bundling his fist into a ball. What was left of his own shot glass was crushed and broken, his veins in his forehead were starting to pop.

_:How's Torn?:_

"Fine."

"I'll kill him." Torn hissed. "I'll ring his little neck!"

_:Tell Torn, we can hear him.:_

Jak snorted, Ashelin took another sip of her shot glass. "Torn, Jak and Keria can hear you."

"Then you'll know I'll do it!" Torn shouted, he covered his head with his hands. He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath in; blood dripped down his face from his hand. "You don't understand until you have a daughter."

_:Yah I was blessed you three, soon to be two, sons.:_

"I could destory Seth for you if you want." Torn hissed.

_:I rather do it myself.:_

Ashelin looked up when she heard the elevator door open, Kahen stepped out holding Seth's shirt at the sems. She took one look at her parents and turned her head in shame, then started crying. Torn was the first up, Ashelin sat in her seat and put her shot glass on her forehead. She glanced to Jahen, he sat with his nose in his book. She knew better that he wasn't reading, he was listening.

"He hurt me..." Kahen cried. "He hurt me alot... I begged him to slow down but he wouldn't." Ashelin watched as her son slammed his book on the table and stomp up the stairs, she smirked at him and looked back at the .

"So, Jak, Keria... I'll see you at Seth's funeral?"

_:Yup...: _

Jak answered.

* * *

The door was opened as soon as Ashelin hung up, Jak grabbed Seth by his collar and shoved him into the wall. Seth smirked at his father's anger as Herr started crying, Keria started shouting at Jak to let go of Seth.

"I'm not holding him." Jak hissed, he punched the wall next to Seth's head. He didn't look his son in the eye as Eli stared at them hopelessly, Herr went on crying even though Keira rocked him back and forth. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't destory you." Seth shrugged.

"I dunno." Jak sighed and walked away from his son, Seth smirked when his dad walked away from him. "12."

"What?" Jak hissed.

"12. That's how many times she moaned my name." Jak's fist connected with Seth's jaw, Eli whinced when he did it. Keira screamed and Herr started crying once again, Jak stomped away from his son and up the stairs. Keira didn't follow but she left Herr on the couch, Eli stared at his brother as Seth inched his way back up the wall. Eli went up the stairs to the bathroom, the door was locked and he could hear his mother's soft cries from behind the door. A mother's heart could never be broken.

Seth just did the unthinkable.

TBC...


	14. Sharpest Lives

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 14: The Sharpest Lives_

Seth stepped into Eli's room later on, once the sun had set taling away all it's warmth and happiness with it. When the moon rose, the air chilled and gave a warning of a small frost. Seth closed the door behind him and smiled at his brother, Eli stared blankly at his brother. He sat at the egde of the bed, his face was tiwsted with the power of strong licqor.

"Hey Elijah."

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I only had one beer..." Seth took a sip of the car in his hand. "So far."

"Oh," Elijah laughed, good old Seth. Atleast he had a smile on his face, even if it was a beer produced one. Eli looked away from his brother, Seth still was the subject of the evening. How could he do that to Kahen? They'd known her since they were two! She was always the subject of jokes or the one to make all laugh.

"Have you noticed," Seth started. "That dad hasn't given us-"

"Seth." Eli mubbled. "Why'd you rape Kahen?"

"Rape? She was very willing."

"But-"

"Elijah," Seth said standing. "For power, you need to push for it." Seth smirked. "I'm going to be coming across power soon, pure power Elijah! Now I'm asking you, my own twin, if you'd share it with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this guy, behind this Precusor door. He wants these objects of power, and I've collected 2 out of 7 of them. They're powerful, Eli, very powerful. I want to be beside me when I rule the world."

Silence flooded after Seth's spech, only soft whispers stayed behind. Even these whispers from beyond Eli's north wall were an uneven pair of whispers. Eli stared at Seth, he was planning on over throwing Sig, Ashelin, Seem, Rayn and Jak!

He was nuts.

"Are you crazy!" Eli shouted. "You'll be killed!"

"But I know it'll work!"

"Seth, you should talk to dad."

"No!" Seth shouted. "You can't tell dad! He won't understand!" Seth grabbed his twin's arm. "You can't tell." Eli yanked his arm out of Seth's grip.

"Watch me." Eli went to the door but was tackled to the ground, Seth pinned Eli's arm on his back. Eli looked at the for a second before he started struggling, he kicked his feet, he trashed his body trying to wake his dad or mother, Seth his hands around his brother's mouth he started sceaming. Seth yanked Eli up and pushed him towards the staircase leading outside, he shoved his brother down the stairs. Eli rolled outside and landed in the sandy path way, he glared as his brother started coming up to him. Seth pulled out the gun Lei had made and pointed it at his twin, Eli stood slowly as Seth motioned towards the garage.

Guess Seth wasn't drunk, after all.

"Walk." Seth hissed. "We're going for a midnight drive."

"You're crazy." Eli hissed back.

"And you're suppose to be my brother!" Seth shouted. "We're suppose to do everything together!"

"Used to." Eli whispered. "I'm not helping you over throw the world."

"Then you're the emeny, Elijah." Seth hissed grabbing his brother and pushing him towards the Sand Shakr. Eli glanced to the Thunder as Seth to the Dune Hopper. He got in, Elid the same and checked all the fuctions. Everything appeared to be normal; Eli jerked forward when Seth rammed him from behind, in order to get him moving. Eli slammed on the gas and got moving, he glanced back to see his brother right on his six. Eli always thought Jak choose the talents for his sons, Seth would get the shooting genes and Eli would get the racing genes.

So this was the death match of the Mar genes?

If Eli was able to out race his twin and make it to the Danger Zone, Seth would stop chasing him; unless he shot him down first. Eli made no appemt at shooting, there was no point. He didn't want to hurt Seth or damage his dad's car; he needed back up. He drove and searched through his . Praxis Twins? No, Kahen was just raped and Jahen would be sleepinh. Daara? No, she was still too sick. Grante? Perfect. They would meet at the Danger Zone and they could go to Kras and call from there, and everything would be back to normal.

Eli turned a sharp cornor, only to be blindsided by Seth. The Sand Shark rolled 5 times before, Eli fell out. He landed on his shoulder and could hear it snap. A fire broke out inside the Sand Shark; Eli stared as the Dune Hopper squealed its tires to a stop. Eli coughed and rolled over as Seth got out.

"I win, Elijah." Seth put his foot down on the ; Seth grabbed his vest and pulled Eli up. "Let whoever you were phoning come and find your dead body." Seth pressed his pistol into Eli's stomach and fired twice, Eli fell back to the sand covering the bullet wounds. Crizmon liquid ran through his fingers and into the sand. "You're a worthless waste of Mar blood. Herr is more powerful then you." Seth turned his back on his brother. "Worthless."

Eli watched helplessly as his brother drove away, he looked down to his bleeding stomach and whinced. He couldn't figure out which hurt more?

Dying or losing his twin.

tbc...


	15. Damaged

_"You try to gain my trust talking is not enough. Actions speak louder than words you gotta show me something,  
my heart is missing some pieces. I need this puzzle put together again.  
[Chorus] Damaged, Damaged Damaged, Damaged I thought that I should let you know. That my heart is  
Damaged, Damaged"_

_Danity Kane: Welcome To The Dollhouse: Damaged._

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 15: Damaged_

Seth mouth bleed lies to his parents, telling them rumours and now that his brother attacked him. Seth said he escaped his rother's attackl of course his parents believed him. Jak went looking for Eli but only found the car, wll the burnt frame of his beloved Sand Sharj. All evdience pointed to Eli being the bad twin; and that's what Seth wanted. Jak would loosen his hold on Seth and he could go about stealing all his treasures. Herr was very confused by all of this, even thought he was very young he knew that Seth was the bad guy; again.

Because he was in Eli's room that night; hidding under the covers.

* * *

Eli woke to a soft humming nose, he didn't know the sound but he knw i touclnd't be a person. Eli slowly moved up, trying to to feel for his wounds. He only felt the mild pain in his stomach, a cold feeling washed over him as his memories came back. He hissed at them as the door opened.

"Do all wastelanders hiss when they wake?" Eli looked at the door, GRante stood in only a white dress/ The dress was so light, Eli could see her and panites. He blushed as she came up, she felt his forehead and smiled.

"What?"

"You fever went down. I was a little worried it wouldn't."

"Why?"

"You kinda had the flu. when you got here. Throwing up and just getting worse minute by miunte."

"It was that bad?"

"Yah," Grante frowned and tucked a red ringlet behind her ear. "When you died-"

"I DIED!?" Eli shouted.

"Yup. Well it was only for a mintue."

"It doesn't make it any better."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"I'm not good with death," Eli groaned, he glanced to her. "That includes my own."

"You're a wuss, Elijah."

"Shh." He hissed. "Headache."

"Mrs. Grante." eli sat up when he saw a built black man at the door, he wore a navy blue suit and reflective sunglasses. "Tea is ready."

"Thank you Nickle."

"Will you, guest, be joining us?"

"Elijah, will be. That is all Nickle."

"What was that?" Eli hissed.

"My bodygraud."

"He doesn't like me."

"Of course not!" Grante laughed. "You're a boy!"

"Thanks... I can't really change my sex."

"He doesn't like you because he's afraid you'll hurt me."

"Oh,"

"Do you like tea?" Grante said getting off the bed.

"Not really."

"I made it." Grante said leaning to his face, Eli blushed again. "It's mint rose."

"I'll have a sip."

"Translation, I'll have a cup."

"Bite me."

Eli had to admit, after he had drank a cup of tea, he did feel remotely better and clammer. His mind became clean and he could finally think about Seth's plan. Hs brother was truly insane, they couldn't share the same DNA. Couldn't and hopefully didn't. He had to tell someone, the giggling maids, the old gardener, glaring Nickle. Anyone would due!

"Elijah!" Grante said in a worried tone, the blonde stared at his cup of tea for about ten mintues. "Elijah!"

"Huh?"

"Everyone, you are dimssed. Go on with your daily duties." The maids hurried inside followed by Nickle, who was glaring at Eli for stopping their game of Seduction. Grante brought the cup to her lips as she flipped over Nickle's cards. "Okay spill."

"About what?" Grante slammed her cup down.

"How about you almost dying in the desert? Or the fact that you signaled for help 8 times? You're so distance and cold! Why Elijah, why?"

"Grante," Eli started but stopped. "Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" Grante glanced to the window, the maids hurried away. She sighed.

"Fine."

Grante lead him down the pathway to a ring of tree, once inside Eli sat down. Grante leanded on the bottom of the tree; Eli laid his head on her lap. He told he everything. start to finish. Seth's plan to his death, his brother's trying to kill him, the threats, the pain, the utter bartal. Grante smoothed out his blonde hair as he spoke; she noticed the green tint near his hair line.

"That's it." Eli mubbled. "I'm sorry for boring-"

"Elijah," She mubbled. "Shut up." He looked up to her, her red hair was a firey mane around her faace. He sat up and looked at the setting sun into the clear blue water, Grante sighed as an animal hurried acrossed the fence. Eli leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips, she lightly put her arms around his shoulders. She pulled away, he pressed his forehead on hers.

"Thank you... Grante..."

"We are broken, what must we down to restart? And all our promises are torn," Eli threw his arms around her neckline and pushed her back past the tree, he buried his face in her chest. Grante stared up at the green leaves as she smoothed out his hair again. "Give us life again, because we just want to be home..."

tbc...

* * *


	16. Feel It All

Paradise Eco

yes, yes, I'm alive. :) If anyone is reading this please, please, PLEASE start reveiwing again. I really like getting reveiws and hearing what my readers think about my work.

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 16: Feel It All_

Seth pulled Kahen onto the ice legde, she didn't respond to the grunt he made when he yanked her up. He looked around the frozen wasteland, nothing was here. Nothing. Not a fur tree or a small shack where the treasure he wanted was being hidden. It could be hidden or maybe it was a lie like the hikers at the bar said, he glanced to Kahen when she squeezed. Her small body was shivvering and somewhat trembling under the harsh winds from the north; he sighed. This fable had to be fake but since it was in the book, and Kahen wouldn't shut up about it, Seth choose to follow the leads and directions it gave off. Pride's Gold was located in the Icelands with a man so consumed with it that he couldn't fuction in real society, everytime he left his house he thought someone was breaking in to steal his gold. Finally he left Haven and moved to the Icelands to be away from the 'greedy' people, and out in the cold weather and freezing land he lives alone, disconnected and hopeless. Wherever he was the complete set of six coins were always with him; when he asked some locals in the Frozen Valley they said he'd already killed 4 people for coming too close to his hut.

"Do you see anything?" Kahen asked.

"No," Seth hissed. "This is getting us no where," He looked the girl and raised an eyebrow. "Kahen your lips are blue."

"Thanks for noticing, we've been out here forever. I'm actually starting to feel some signs of-"

"Son of a-" Seth shouted when a loud ringing sound went through his head, which was followed by a sharp pain that started at the base of his neck. He clamped his hand over the pain, warm liquid spreaded along the hand and dripped into the snow. He glared up at the person behind him, his skin was gray and his body was super thin. He held a frying in one hand and a small little sack in the other; Kahen pulled out her gun with trembling fingers but dropped it. The man swung at Kahen, barely missing her. The second time he got her right across the face, she flew into the snow as Seth swore to himself.

"Try to steal my gold, eh?" The man hissed grabbing his sled. "I'll show you."

* * *

Eli paced around the kitchen nervously, even though the warm sun came into the kitchen giving it a sense of safety and warmth; Eli felt disconnected and cold. It'd been 2 days since he left home, or been forced, and no phone calls or any messages on his comm unit. Grante entered the kitchen carrying the basket of apples with the maid named Rose, she took one look at Eli and passed the basket to Rose.

"Rose, please take theses to the cook so we can have a pie for dinner."

"Yes, Mrs. Grante." Rose said leaving the warm room; once gone Grante picked up the phone and passed it to Eli.

"Call, now."

"But-"

"Just do it, or I'm driving you back myself."

"You wouldn't get me in the car," Eli hissed; the red head smirked and twisted her hair.

"Try me, Elijah, just try me." Eli grumbled to himself as he dialed the number, with the red head watching his every move he knew he couldn't dial the wrong number or just disagree with her. She sat on the counter and braided a part of her hair; Eli leaned back as the phone floated around praying that no one was home or that they would recornize the number and not answer.

:_Hello?:_

"Damn it." Eli hissed under his breath, he leaned forward and sighed. "Hey mom, it's me... Elijah."

_:Elijah? Jak! Elijah's on the phone!:_

"Mom, wait I don't want to talk to-"

_:Elijah?:_

"Out of the frying pan," Grante said not looking at him. "And into the flames."

"Shut up." Eli hissed at her.

_:Excuss me?:_

"Nothing," Eli growled. "I wasn't talking to you."

_:Where are you?:_

"Grante's estate..."

_:Why? I didn't I tell you to stay-:_

"Yah, I know but I figured I stay for a while... to clam down after what Seth did."

_:Seth says he didn't do anything.:_

"What?" Eli hissed.

_:Seth said you guys started fighting and then you attacked him.:_

"Bull." Eli growled placing his head on the table, this wasn't a good idea... maybe he just should've stayed hidden or remained lost forever. He glanced to Grante, she stared out the window. "I was thinking of staying at Grante's place."

_:Hell no, you both are raging teens with no self control.:_

Eli rolled his eyes. "Yah because you know, me and Grante are having sex every day." That caught her attention, she glared at him; he just smiled. "Yes my Grante-y poo?"

"I'll kick you out of my estate."

"No you won't."

"Try me," She said getting off the counter.

_:Elijah, I give you just a week and that's it. No more okay? I want you to come home soon, okay?:_

"Understood." Eli said glancing to Grante, she smirked at him. "Do you wanna go have sex now?"

"Sure!" Grante laughed as Nickle walked in, he rolled his eyes at the two and grabbed a beer. "I'm not wearing any underwear!"

"Sweet easy access!"

_:Don't push your luck, Elijah Jonas Mar.:_

* * *

Seth woke up with his arms tied behind his back, his head was pounding and his mind was racing between reality and fiction. He rolled over onto his stomach and looked around, Kahen laid next to him with her hair over her face. Crusted red blood ran down to her neck to the ground, he nudged her with his shoulder and stared at her. She didn't move or respond to his nugde, he moved closer.

"Kahen, Kahen wake up."

"They were trying to steal my gold," Seth turned and saw the same man from before. He was gray and was very thin, he was hunched over and was playing with something on the floor. His clothing was pieced together with string and fur from animals he must've found dead or killed himself, he stood and walked over to the fire stepping over Kahen's body. He poked the fire and started to hum to himself, Seth nugded Kahen again. This time she responded and groaned, causing the man to look over at them. "You're awake!" He shouted.

"Untie us," Seth hissed. "Or, I'll kill you."

"Silly, silly, silly boy!!!" The man laughed. "You'd think I'd let you go after you've been in my hut! No! I've read the legends and heard the stories! You're after ma gold!"

"What no!" Seth shouted, the man smashed a bottle on the brunette's head.

"Shut up!"

"Damn it," Seth hissed as the man stepped over Kahen again, she was trying to worm her way out of the ropes. She hissed to herself as the old cut reopened and it started to bleed again.

"My gold says you're Seth and she's Kahen," The man said mushing up some paste up, Seth hissed to himself as he felt some glass slice his skin. Already the burning had started; he could feel it in his toes and it was spreading... fast. The man came back over and rolled Kahen over onto her back, he leaned her head back and spooned some of the paste to her mouth. She spit into his face; grossed out but not scared by it the man put the spoon down and sratched her face. "This paste will make you feel better, almost dead better."

"You're not good at puns." Seth hissed feeling his whole body burn faster, he was able to control the transformation almost to an exact tee. The man grabbed Kahen's chin and leaned it back, he placed the spoon on her lips and tried to force it in. "Kahen, don't move or I'll kill you too."

"Right," Kahen mubbled, Seth ripped through the ropes and tackled the man to the floor. Kahen fell back and sat there as Seth and the man wreslted on the floor, she crawled across the floor and saw the coins on the ground. She put them all in a bag and put them in her top, she tried to block out the sounds of screaming and shouting from the man. When it all stopped someone put their cold hands over her eyes and on her shoulder, she gasped and was scared by the scent of blood.

"Relax it's just me..." Seth smooth voice clammed her down as he pulled her up to her feet. "I don't want you seeing what I did to him, come..." He said backing out.

"Seth..."

"Trust me."

" 'kay." Seth lead her out to the cold outside and took his hand off her face, he gave her a cloth to wipe the blood from her face. She didn't want to look at him, she knew deep down that the man was too full of Pride to give up his gold no matter what came at him. She wipped her face and gave back the cloth, and Seth himself was also too full of it to give up either.

Thankfully Seth had Dark Eco on his side.

TBC


	17. Because The Night

**Paradise Eco**

hey guys, so my prom is this week _A Starlit Mask Ball_ at 5:00pm until 12:00am... damn right? lol, anyways I'm planning that anytime I'm anywhere near a computer I start typing/ updating more often. I want to finish this series, with all the proper things, within it. so enjoy this chapter, thanks to** timexgone** for getting me off my ass to write this. :P

enjoy.

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 17: Because The Night_

Eli found it in him, a strenght he wished he had all the time, to follow Grante and Nickle into the Storm Community. He stared out the window at the amazing houses and lush fields of flowers and corn, he'd only been to Storm once in his life but he was very small and didn't remember much. His eyes went to Grante, back in her normal clothing again she twisted the end of her skirt and tapped her feet nervously. Nickle didn't notice and was reading a love story; Grante almost stopped breathing when a huge building came into view. Eli reached across the set and touched her knee, she didn't turn to him but breathed out instead.

"Clam down,"

"I can't," Grante hissed. "Not right now," She covered her face. "Nickle please go in, I can't."

"No," Nickle said. "You need to do this yourself."

"He'll be there, and you know it." She put her head between her legs and held Eli's hand with her right, she squeezed tightly.

"The boy will go with you."

"Oh, Elijah has no choice."

"Thanks."

"Would you rather go shopping with Nickle and Rose, or make sure I don't pass out?"

"Tough question."

"Take him with you," Grante hissed.

"Go with her," Nickle said passing Eli a bill; Grante glared up at him as the car stopped. Grante leaned back up, brushed her hair out of her face and got out of the car. Eli stepped out right after her, he looked up at the huge church like building. All the windows were stained glass, vines wrapped around some of the towers and bloomed towards the small amount of sunlight. All around him teens fluttered back and forth talking to each other; Grante took a deep breath in and walked forward. Eli followed and looked at everyone, some were pointing at him and whispering, others were laughing and waving at him. Some were even shouting to rude comments; he stopped when Grante stopped.

A boy with purple hair stepped out of the crowd, he was wearing no top but had jeans on. The jeans had holes on the knees, he stepped around Grante and smirked.

"Well, well Mrs. Grante... it's nice to see you again. I'm surpized you didn't drop out from last year," She turned to the boy.

"I came back to clean out the trash." He laughed and walked towards Eli; the blonde stared as the boy walked behind him.

"It seems you bought trash back," The boy said, Grante charged at him only to be stopped by Eli.

"Come here and say that to my face Charis!" She shouted, Eli strained to keep her back. "I'll tear you a new one!"

"Grante!" Lei shouted grabbing Grante and pulling her back, Jahen helped too as Eli took her weight off of him. Lei kept Grante back as Charis walked away, everyone laughed and whispered amongst themseleves. "Grante, seriously, you need to not let him piss you off."

"I can't help it," Grante hissed. "He gets under my skin, everyday I'm in this school."

"You know you'll be Chancellor." Lei sighed. "He's just being an ass."

"Tell me about it," Grante hissed. "I'm going to find the booth where they sell the uniforms."

"Come back, okay?" Lei laughed.

"What was that all about?" Eli asked when Grante left, Lei shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What isn't it about? Precusor Private shit, all the time."

"Precusor Private?" Eli asked.

"It's a school," Jahen said looking around. "This is a school, Precusor Private actually."

"Laurent is down the street," Lei laughed. "That's my school, we wear uniforms and do fun things unlike here. Everyone meets here to pick up there uniforms at the start of the year."

"Or lack of." Grante said coming back, she stopped and wrapped her arms around her waist. "They're changing the uniforms around, corsets and heels for P.P."

"Really?" Lei sighed. "We're getting cardins and flats."

"Then go to Percusor Private." Eli said.

"She can't." Grante mubbled. "Only speical students, students that have a future in Kras City's govrement, are allowed in."

"Basically," Lei laughed leaning on Grante's shoulder. "I'll be having fun with my racing career or movie stardom and she'll be a boring Chancellor or Abassdor to Spargus."

"And you'll be causing all the trouble for all my E.G.'s right?" Grante laughed.

"Yup, I'm planning my first ever crime spree and I'll-"

"Eww, Spargus and Haven trash." A girl with black hair and a pinched face walked up. "Are they here to clean?"

"No," Lei laughed. "They're visiting."

"Hmm, Precusor Private's own co-president walking around with Spargus dust?" She smirked. "I saw the rubble you and Charis had, still in a lovers cat fight?" Grante's fist clenched.

"No Perta, me and Charis are no longer together. Also the virginty rumors are a lie, I'm still a virgin thank you very much." Perta smirked.

"Touchy, touchy."

"I don't like her." Eli said when Perta walked away, Lei laughed and looked at her nails.

"Then join the merry-olde wagon," Lei mocked her voice. "Everyone hates Perta at Laurent, 'speical indeed', she says, 'out of fashion and manners' she says. I say blah!" Lei shouted. "I'd like to see her drive the Javelin X or the Butterfly!"

"Better yet," Grante said looking at Eli. "The Dust Demon or Dune Hopper."

"I've got a better one!" Lei said turning away from the boys. "The Cyclone!"

"Oh," Grante laughed. "You truly are evil!"

"Hey," Jahen said to Eli. "I'm glad none of this ever happens at Haven High."

"Likewise, the most drama we ever had at Spargus Prep. is the lunch lady doing eco-shots."

* * *

Eli stood outside of the doors, on the insde was Grante sleeping. He wanted to talk to her again; about anything. He suddenly felt like Seth, needing Daara for physical realese and power. He needed Grante for mental causes; he could, never, hurt her physical. Whatever made Seth want to hurt Daara all the time was something more powerful then anything, more powerful then the Precusors.

"Elijah?" Grante stood beside him, looking at him werid. Eli almost jumped out of his skin, she was good at that. Sneaking up on him, she was so light on her feet it made him sick to his stomach. He put his hand in his pocket of his boxers and looked away from her, she pulled the white lace of her night gown closer to her body and opened her door. "You lonely?" She went in and turned on her lamp, Eli followed in silently and sat on her bed.

"No." He finally said. "Maybe I was a little bored?" Grante sat infront of her mirror and started to brush out her hair.

"I see," She said. "It's still early in Spargus, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so," She smiled into the mirror. "Did you like your gift?"

"I bathe, okay?" Eli replied sharply.

"You didn't take the device in with you, did you?"

"No." She stood.

"Then get out of my room!" Eli scrambled off her bed and ran out the door, she went to the door and smiled at him. "Go take a bath right this second!" She smirked and leaned on the door. "Don't be long."

TBC...  
until next time


	18. Halo

_"Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight... they didn't even make up a sound..."_

_Beyonce- Halo- **I Am Sasha Firece**_

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 18: Halo_

Seth drove into Kras City, he didn't dare go near The Heights where Grante lived but instead drove towards Lei's house. When he got near the building, he stared up at it. The lights were still on but Rayn's car was gone, she was home alone. He got out and went to the door, it was open like she was expecting him. He walked in and looked in, Lei sat on the thrid step of the stairs in only her bra and panties.

"Seth."

"Leian!" Seth shouted pulling his shirt off to cover her up. "I could've been a rapist or a murder!"

"But you weren't." She said with a smile, she didn't take his shirt and walked down the hallway. Seth stared but then followed her, she sat on the pool table and picked up a ruby coated whip. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the whip, the braids were braided to the end of the whip with little pieces of glass imbeded in them.

"Lei?"

"I believe you've been looking for this?"

"Yah, how'd-"

"My sisters told me," Lei said getting off the pool table. "We are... very interested in you, Seth."

"Sisters?"

"Vanity, Pride and Greed."

"How-"

"Us items, can take hold of our users or owners." Lei spun the whip, slashing the curtains in two. "Say, I dunno, Warth taking over Leian Krew?"

"What-" Lei cracked the whip.

"Unlike my sisters I'm not that easy to be taken down." She cracked the whip again and wrapped it around Seth's neck, the whip yanked him closer and held him tight. "Lust will go freely, Sloth will not but she's lazy so she'll be easy to find. Envy is hidden on the body... don't leave her for last she'll reject you," Lei sighed. "As for me, if Envy falls I will too. Good luck." Lei then dropped the whip and fell into the chair, Seth looked down at the whip before covering her with a blanket that was on the floor.

* * *

Eli didn't bother taking a bath, instead he put the device under water and listened to it. When Eli came back to the room, Grante was fast asleep in bed. Eli smiled and got into the bed, he slipped an arm around her hip not trying to wake her just yet. The other clamped over her mouth, both together pulled her to his body in a vice grip. She gave a muffled scream and started kicking and trashing the air, when she did clam down enough to move away his hand she tried to bite him.

"Asshole."

"Ouch," Eli said putting his hand on his chest.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

"You're overracting."

"You're underracting."

"That's not a word,Grante."

Grante sighed. "I should know I go to the best school in the world." Eli smirked and ran his finger down her face.

"Speaking of school, who is Charis?" He felt her body tense when he said the name.

"He's not important."

"There's something more."

"Maybe..." He rolled his eyes, he leaned into her neck and kissed it.

"You just broke your father's contract."

"My dad's not here," Eli said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yah but Nickle is."

"What?" Eli said looking around, Grante pointed to a camera in the cornor.

:Keep it PG13 you too:

"Okay," Eli whispered.

"Thank you, Nickle." Eli pulled Grante closer, listening to her breath and taking in her scent. Something about her made his heart race and not the fact that she was Grante but something in her DNA, he saw it in Herr too. Whenever Grante was near Herr he was jumpy and hyper, Seth was nervous and jittgery, Jak was pissy and rude (like always) but it still threw him off.

His mother held him this close before but not like this where his heart was beating faster then it was suppose to; he looked down at the red head and pushed down her strap for her nightgown. The black of a tattoo caught his eye, he pushed it down farther and stared at the tattoo. It curled down towards her breast but stayed pretty close to her collar bone and shoulders, he traced the design with his fingers before pulling her closer and pressing his lips on the soft skin. He felt a burning feeling go right through his body and quickly pulled away from her; Grante rolled over and pulled the blankets closer to her body. Totally unaware of the change her body just caused, and the whole point of her birth.

TBC...


	19. Tourniquet

Paradise Eco

hey guys, I'm going to start updating more often since school has just ended. oh yah i passed all my classes and got a placement for the summer, along with a good job :) i hope you enjoy. (ps my bday just passed andnow I'm 18! yah for me!)

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 19: Tourniquet_

"Elijah," Grante said pulling away from his embrace, she smiled down at him before twisting to face the sun light that was shining into her room. Kras City was awake and alive again, she got out of the bed and went to the window. Below the Gardener was watering the flowers and pulling weeds, over the fence she could see into the Slums. She couldn't see much but she knew it was where Kras City's heart was, the beating and pusling of the whole city. She walked past the bed and out of the room, she shut it quietly and went downstairs.

Nickle sat at the table with Rose, Grante jumped off the second step and smiled at them.

"Good morning." Grante said. "Sleep well?"

"Yup," Nickle said, Grante walked over and picked up a tray of food. "Are you going to eat upstairs with the boy?"

"Yup," She said with a smile. "It's about 11:30am in Spargus, he should get up now."

"He did have a late night," Rose giggled; Grante looked at her werid as if she was applying something.

"What are you talking about?" Nickle folded his newpaper.

"You covering the camera was a bold move, but I do believe you were safe correct?"

"What?" Grante said looking at the two; Rose screamed when Grante turned around.

"Mrs. Grante! You're back!" Nickle almost knocked over the table when she turned. "Look at all those marks! He must've really hurt you!" Rose shouted, Grante went to the mirror on the cabnit and turned. The back of her night gown was torn and bloody, dark purple stains ran along side the red marks. She stared at them before running away from the mirror, she ran up the stairs 2 at a time. She almost slid into a door when she slipped on the rug, she got back up and ran to her room. She opened the door and her room was empty, she stepped in and looked under the bed and in the closet.

"Elijah!" She shouted.

"He's not here," The door slammed shut, she turned and looked at creature. He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, sharp nails ran along her shoulders as it pushed her back on the bed. "But I'm sure I can help you." It said getting on top of her. It's skin was dark purple and hair pure white, she tried not to look into it's black eyes as it kissed her hand. It put it's hands on her shoulders to keep her pinned down; she turned her heard when she heard Rose scream. Rose ran out of site screaming; the creature's claws ran down Grante's neck. She didn't turn to look at it as Nickle and Rose ran back in, this time with grauds and hired help. The creature leaned down and kissed her neck, it's fangs ripping through soft flesh and licking the blood that flowed. Her heart picked up and she struggled to push it off; it shoved her back down to the bed breaking the post underneth it.

"Someone help her!" Rose screamed.

_my wounds cry for the grave..._

"Call his father!" Nickle shouted. "Maybe he can help!"

_my soul cries for deliverance...._

"Elijah," Grante whispered. "Stop... please... stop..."

_will I be denied Christ...._

"Grante..." The creature whispered before laying it's head down on her shoulder; Grante glanced to Nickle as he grabbed Eli and pulled him off of her. A graud picked her up and ran down the hallway, Rose ran beside her crying for her to stay clam and that she'll live through this.

_tourniquet..._

"Breathe Grante! Please don't stop breathing!" The corners of her eyes were starting to blur, little black dots popping up all over her vision and clouding it. She was dead cold. Almost frozen, lost in a block of ice that she would never be free from. Sinking into the great unknown of death, her ears started to go. She couldn't hear Rose's frantic screams any more or answer the questions of the doctors; she was gone.

_my suicide..._

* * *

_:Seth.:_

Seth almost fell off the couch when his comm unit came out of his pocket and started floating around him.

_:Come to the Forgotten City, I have something for your father.:_

"Daara, can we-"

_:Come to Forgotten City.:_

The line went dead, Seth sighed as he left the house. When he got into the car, he could only think about what she must've felt the last time they saw each other. So much pain that must've bloomed within her that would cause the bruises and marks all over her body, she must've thought he did that to her if she was so cold on the phone. When he got to Forgotten City, three monks stood around her with three white umbrellas. She wore a white shal over her face and hair, he stopped infront of her.

"Daara, we need to-"

"Here you go." She said giving a metal box, he reached out for the box but instead grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the shade of the monks. He pulled her close and she paniced, pushing him back and losing her shal. She covered her face with her sleve, Seth stared at her hair as the monks ran up to her. She held a hand out to them.

"Daara, I'm sorry. But please can we talk."

"Don't build a new ship out of old wood." She hissed.

"Daara," He said picking up the shal, he handed it to her. She took it and put it over her face and hair, she didn't look back at him as she left. "We need to talk, Daara. Please!"

"Silly toad," Daara laughed turning back to him, Seth gasped when he saw the bruises and marks along her face. "Planning a meal of goose!"

* * *

Eli woke in pain, he screamed and yanked on the chains on his wrist keeping him down. His back arched as the fire went through his veins and plused slowly, too slowly almost killing him. His mind went over everything that he could remember, small bolts of darkness and screaming, female screaming. He riped his arms free and fell to the floor.

"He's free! Get him back on the bed!" Someone shouted reaching down to grab him, he struggled with the men that grabbed him.

"Let me go!" He growled.

"All of you get out!" Nickle shouted, there was silence besides Eli's groaning but soon the sound of feet running were leaving. Nickle walked over and picked her up, laid him on the bed.

"Where's Grante?" Eli groaned, Nickle took Eli's arm and gave him a shot of Green Eco. Soon the feeling of burning died down a bit, but not enough.

"She at Kras City Hospital."

"What?"

"You broke her rib, sliced her hand, cut up her back and legs. She also lost a lot of blood, she died atleast twice before we gave her blood. She isn't stable enough to give her Green Eco yet."

"How do I say I'm sorry Nickle?"

"You can leave," Nickle said leaning to his face. "And never return boy,"

"Hell no, I can't just leave Grante!" Eli shouted.

"I've already broken the rules by letting you stay here," Nickle pushed a button. "Rose bring me the drug for the boy," Nickle looked back to Eli. "I'm telling Montley that she fell down the stairs."

"You can't do that!" Eli shouted again; Rose walked in with a needle filled with an orange liquid. Nickle took it and poked it into Eli's skin, he struggled with Nickle's grip but failed. The liquid went into his skin and through his veins, Eli started feeling tried and broken as Nickle finished it off. He gave the needle back to Rose and stepped back, Eli fell back onto the pillow and stared at Nickle.

"Tell all the help that Elijah isn't allowed back in the building, no matter what Grante says. He's too dangerous to be anywhere near her." The rest of Eli's day was an on-going painful blur, from getting dressed and entering the Wasteland. The Emrald Graud didn't let him out of his sight for a second, he escourted Eli right to the front step of his home. Jak was the one who answered the door, followed by Keira carrying Herr and Seth standing behind them. He sat on the couch as the E.G. told Jak and Keira the real story instead of the story they were going to tell Montley; Keria wore a face of disapointment and Jak... the face of anger.

"What was that?" Jak shouted when the E.G. was gone, Eli didn't look at him. Jak slapped Eli across the face. "Answer me!"

"It was nothing."

"Oh sure it wasn't." Jak shouted. "In the same bed?"

"We didn't do anything," Eli said rubbing his face, he couldn't remember anything that happened last night. Only thing that came was the hot flames he felt in his body as he laid awake beside her; he glanced to Seth who was smirking in his chair. "We just talked."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah," Eli mubbled, he picked at the welts on his arms from the handcuffs.

"I have a feeling-"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Eli shouted falling to his knee's infront of Jak, he grabbed his dad's shorts and clenched his hands. "She was asleep and something just took over me! Something more powerful then myself! I couldn't control it, I tried to get out of the bed and go somewhere else but I was so lost I couldn't find a way out! I wouldn't hurt anyone! I wouldn't hurt her!" Tears fell off his face and onto the floor, drying in small little puddles of nothing. "Please, please, don't punish me! Just hearing the words... 'you hurt her, and never come back'," Eli looked up at his dad. "Was just enough punishment for me." Jak stared into his son's purple and blue eyes; Jak looked to Keria as her face paled and she ran out of the room.

"Keria!" Jak shouted moving away from Eli, when the parents were locked in their room. Seth chuckled and leaned back in the chair; Eli didn't dare to look at his twin as Herr sat on the couch and watched T.V. not even aware of what just happened.

"I believe," Seth said putting his feet up on the table. "Things just got interesting."

tbc...


	20. Family Affair

Paradise Eco

_BLAM_ double update, will there be a thrid? maybe?! I can't wait to start writing the second book for this, it's going to be soo much fun! ps if I read your fanfics I'm starting to read them and reveiw again, okay?

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 20: Family Affair_

Seth sat on the couch next to Herr, he was fast asleep after watching his favorite show. The warm Spargus sun beat through the window and thanks to the mid-day sun everyone was lazing about. Eli, on the other hand, groaned from the kitchen, the soap suds popped under the heat. Dishes from last night's dinner were stacked high along with others from nights before.

"I'm so used to Kras City time and weather." He leaned on the sink, he blew a bubble away from his face. "I miss spending time with her."

"What was it like living there?"

"I got lost a lot," Eli said coming into the living room. "It was so huge, I remembered where the bathroom, bedroom, her bedroom, kitchen and doors were and that's it."

"Sounds fabulous." Seth joked.

"Don't forget I know your serect." Eli growled.

"I know, but I have a new plot twist."

"Oh really?"

"Really," Seth said yawning. "This time I plan on keeping my serect safe."

"I'm going to tell dad-"

"He won't believe you."

"Like hell he will!" Eli shouted.

"This is my legacy!" Seth shouted back, standing up. "Dad can't take it away! It's my turn!"

"He needs to know," Eli hissed through his teeth, fire burning his arms again; almost like anger controled his passion. "Think about all the people you'll hurt!"

"Seth, Elijaha, why are ya fightin'?" The twins looked to the couch, Herr held the pillow close almost ready to cry.

"Elijah is being a-"

"Don't pin this on me." Eli growled circling around the couch to confront Seth, he could feel his own fire coming from his skin. Eli took a caution step back.

"Yah you'd better step down, Mr. All-And-Mighty."

"Atleast I'm not a rapist."

"Atleast I'm not a murder." Seth hissed back.

"It's your falut," Eli said grabbing Seth's collar. "If you didn't attack me-" Seth threw his fist into Eli's face, Eli stumbled back.

"Shut up!"

"Stop fightin'!" Herr cried out when the door was opened, Jak and Keira walked in stunned at the site. Herr jumped off the couch and ran to Keira, she picked him up and started to rock him as Jak pulled the boys apart.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Seth growled shoving away from Jak, Eli did the same thing and sat on the couch.

"Damn him." Eli growled.

"Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee," Keria said rocking Herr back and forth as she climb the stairs to the bedroom; Seth looked right to Keria as passed by. "All through the night, guardian angels Precusor will send thee."

"Sloth." Seth said moving towards the stairs.

"All through the night soft the drowsy hours are creeping, midnight slumber in deep sleep dreaming."

"Don't you dare!" Eli roared standing, he could handle Seth attacking other people but no one would go after their own mother! "You touch her, and I'll kill you!" Eli tackled Seth to the floor when he made a move to the stairs, he pined him down under his weight and started to punch him.

"Get off of me!"

"Shut up!" Eli shouted as he punched Seth in the face, all the pain he felt came out from his fist. "You're the reason Grante won't talk to me! The reason I'll never see her again! I hate you!" Jak grabbed Eli and pulled him off Seth; who scrambled to his feet and ran up the stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jak shouted.

"It's him! He's gonna hurt mom! Don't touch her!" Eli shouted franticly, if he saw Grante after he attacked her, he would've been able to make out what Keria would look like after. He struggled with his father's hold but when screaming came from upstairs, Jak let go of Eli and bolted up the stairs. Eli turned when he saw Seth jump out the window, blood ran along the side of his leg. He leaned out the window and Seth turned back to the house, he smirked.

"She's next you know..." Eli felt his heart stop and fall out his but, Seth turned and ran through the city as Herr's cries could be heard from Haven.

"Elijah!" Jak shouted.

"What?" Eli growled.

"Take care of Herr, I need to take Keira to the hospital." Eli didn't turn, he could hear the soft whispers Jak was saying to Keira as Herr cried in the background. If he didn't go to Kras what would happen to Grante? Would she live through what Seth had planned for her? Eli pushed away from the window and grabbed his belt with his guns, he grabbed the key rack and searched through the keys. Dust Demon, no.

"Mommy!" Herr cried when Keira groaned, Sand Shark... gone. Dune Hopper, no.

"Elijah!" Jak shouted, he yanked the keys to the Thunder. He ran out of the house ingoring the shouts from his family, he wouldn't let another person be ingured by Seth or by himself.

tbc...


	21. All That We're Living For part1

**Paradise Eco**

hey peoples here's the 4-1-1 on this fanfiction, can people please start reveiwing? It would be very helpful in this fics development and me updating twice a week instead of only once a month. please? with a cherry on top?

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 21: All That We're Living For pt 1_

"Hey this Leian Krew if you're hearing this message, I can't get the phone... duh! Leave your name and I'll phone you... well if you matter to me atleast." Eli growled as a beep went off.

"Damn it Lei I know you have your phone! Pick up your bloody phone before I block all your tape! Don't think I won't!" Eli turned off his phone again and redialed her number, Lei lived only 5 blocks away from Grante. If anyone could help it would be her. Eli looked to Jahen and Kahen, both were doing their own thing trying to either find out about Keria's current condition or Seth's where abouts.

"Hey this Leian Krew if you're hearing this message, I can't get the phone... duh! Leave your name and I'll phone you... well if you matter to me atleast."

"Lei, I swear to the Precusor if you don't answer your phone I-" Jahen ripped the phone out of Eli's hands.

"Leian!" Jahen shouted into the phone. "Pick up this damn call now!"

"What do you want?" Lei's voice hissed from the other end, somehow with a little bit of a buzz and high pitch noise.

"Seth's after Grante for something, he's already attacked our mom! You have to get over there and help-"

"It's a little too late for that." Lei said with a chuckle into the phone. "We have a... as you would say... dark serect, and I'm not taking about daddy, Elijah."

* * *

The room was dark, the curtains were drawn back and Grante stared out at the falling rain. Lightning flashed across the Kras City sky, thunder roared as the lightning flashed and grew. Her bandaged fingers ran through her red hair, as green rope like thing wrapped around her neck and snaked it's way up her arm. The thing was six feet long and drapped across Grante's body, it had a large amount of it's body on the ground and wrapping around her too.

Seth spun his gun on his finger as he entered the room, behind him the hardly dressed Lei walked behind him. Whip in hand, it dripped blood and fresh flesh.

"Hello Envy." Seth said walking forward, Grante didn't turn or making any motion to him. "How's it going?" Seth laughed sitting on the bed; Lei stepped forward and smacked Seth across the head.

"_Don't mock Envy, or you'll find yourself in a shit load of trouble_."

"I'm not scared of her." Seth growled, in a second Seth's arms were being pinched by Lei's whip.

"_Not by her_." Seth pushed her away as thunder cracked again like a witch, he walked up to Grante and looked out the window. Outside in the garden he could see Eli, Jahen and Kahen making their way through the green over growth. Seth looked at Grante before walking away from her. "I'll get rid of them."

"_Seth_!" Lei shouted running after him, the whip dragged along the floor as they ran through the silenced Kanna Estate. Maids, the gardener, and Nickle all laid on the floor. Crizmon fluids leak from various bullet wounds and slash marks; Lei steps over a maid as they hear a window smash.

"Hush!" Seth growls as fire runs through his body, black claws drag across the wall as he walked towards the sound. He chuckled and stopped, the window in the palor was broken. "Oh Elijah, she's upstairs you know..." He walked further into the palor. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Tag!" Jahen said tackling Seth to floor, he punched the floor instead hitting Seth's face. "You're it!" He jumped up and grabbed Lei, the whip dropped from her hand and Jahen raced out of the palor. The blonde's body was limp in his arms as he ran past the bodies and up to the second level, he went into a bathroom and locked the door. There was silence through out the whole house, a silence that made Jahen's blood run cold. He started to shiver as he slid down the door; on the stairs he could hear footsteps.

A scream echoes through the whole house, Jahen knows it right away. He runs out of the bathroom and ducks as a bullet is fired, behind him Kahen points her gun at him. Seth stands beside her with the stupid smirk he always wears.

"Found you." Seth chuckled.

"Jahen run!" Eli shouts from the lower level, he's half way up the stairs when Kahen shots again. This time it hits Jahen's shoulder, he drops Lei but keeps running.

"Come on," Jahen shouts grabbing Eli's hand, the two run down the hallway. They kept glancing back at the twins, both were catching up and firing bullets. Eli stopped when he came to a black door, he tackled it with his shoulder and fell inside. Standing by the window was Grante, Eli felt as if someone gave him his life back. Seth hadn't hurt her.

"Stay down." Someone said to the back of his head, he could feel the cold hard steel of the pistol Kahen always carried. He didn't dare to turn as Seth passed by him back to himself again, Jahen stumbled in holding his shoulder.

"I think it's time we told them." Seth said sitting on the bed. "Elijah, Jahen," Seth chuckled. "Grante, I've come across a huge power. Something our parents couldn't even grab a hold of-"

"How do you know dad knew about-" Kahen smacked Eli across the face with the pistol, Eli fell forward spitting out blood.

"Shut up."

"Anyhow, dad knew about it. He's been hiding it forever from us, all of us!" Seth stood and crossed his arms. "It was something he fought so long ago that he forgot about it, but it runs in our blood." Seth grabbed Eli's arm and rolled up the sleves, he pulled out a small knife and sliced along his skin. Blood bubbled to the top and suddenly turned a purplely colour. "His sins flow through our veins, maybe when dad and mom spelt together they didn't think that the sin would be in our bodies." Seth let go of Eli's arm, he stepped back. "So why don't we get more power?"

"You're insane." Eli growled.

"I know." Seth turned and walked to Grante, he tipped her chin up and smiled at her. "Dearest Envy hear my plead, give me the furit that people go green over."

"What are you taking about?" Grante turned slowly, in her mouth was a huge deep green apple. The thing around her neck stopped moving and lifted it's head, huge fangs were sharpen to a point and ready to kill at any given momment. Eli turned and looked back at Lei, she was screaming as Kahen ripped a whip out of her hands.

"_Stop it_!" Lei screamed.

"Give it here!" Kahen shouted back shooting Lei in the leg, Lei fell to the ground screaming. Kahen ran forward and stood beside Seth, one of his arms was around Grante's waist as he ripped the apple from her mouth by his own. He bit into it as the snake wrapped it's way around Seth's body, he took the whip from Kahen.

"Envy..." Seth whispered as he dropped Grante's body to the floor, he turned to Kahen and smiled. "I hope to see you again?"

"We have one more left Seth, you need-" Seth shoved Kahen to the floor, he laughed and kicked the window pane out. He turned to the group and smirked, Eli glared at his brother. Something had eatten his brother's very soul out, the only thing left was Seth's cleaned out shell that walks among the living.

"I can get it on my own, believe me."

* * *

Eli glanced back at Jahen through the sand storm, on his back was the half clothed Lei. Jahen gave her his shirt off his own back to cover her from the eyes of prevs, Kahen stood close by craddling herself. Whatever her and Seth had plan it was down the toilet, and she knew it. Her eyes stared off into the sand storm as if she lost something important to her, as if she walked into the storm she would find herself again.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry Jahen," Eli mubbled shifting Grante's weight on his back; Jahen sighed and pulled down Lei's makeshift dress.

"No matter what Seth said, you have to tell your dad." He glanced back at Kahen. "I'm telling my dad too, he needs to know that she wasn't raped but gave in." Kahen snapped back when she heard the word raped, she turned to shout something but her voice was drowned out by the wind.

"I'll c-an can t-try," Eli stuttered.

"See that you do." Jahen grumbled and walked to the last hellcat of the day, Eli watched them go. He walked slowly through the desert city, through windows he could see the faint glow of T.V. and lights. When he got to his house, he stopped dead in his tracks. Outside of his house was crowded by KGs, EGs and Rebels from Forgotten City. Also standing outside was Samos, Jak, Herr and Sig. Herr clung to Jak's shorts as Samos talked, as soon as Herr shouted and started running towards him Eli knew he was spotted.

"Why!" Herr shouted pounding Eli on the leg, the child's tears started to flow from his face like a broken stream. Herr's cries could be heard from the men near his house, only Samos, Jak and Sig came forwards as Eli backed away from his brother's shouting. "Why did you have to go? Mommy could've died! You hate me! I hate you!"

"Put me down." Eli glanced back at Grante, she struggled to get off his back as Eli threw his arms around Herr's shoulders. The six year old shouted mean and hateful words as he punched Eli's shoulder, Eli buried his face in his brother's shoulder and started to sob. Herr kept kicking as he pressed his own face into Eli's chest, the muffled sounds of his sobs started instead of his horriable words.

Grante smiled at the scene, after being through hell it was nice to see brother's crying to each other instead of fighting. All she could remember from the last 24 hours was yelling at Nickle for making Eli go away and then having Seth attack her, she put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. The pain from Seth dislocating her shoulder was still there. Did someone notice and snap it back in place?

"You." Everyone turned to Jak, all around his Dark Eco crackled. His tanned skin started faz in and out, his black eyes were staring right at Grante. She stepped back from him and covered her mouth, she'd never seen this before only when Eli attacked her. Was this where he got it from? The male walked closer. "I'll make sure you never are near my family again!" Jak pounced, his body changing through the air. Gray skin taking the place of the tanned skin, Grante moved in the last second and Jak slid to a stop. Black claws had formed and ready to kill at any second, the creature started to circle her as Samos shouted.

"Jak stop this!"

"Dad!" Eli shouted. "Stop!"

"He's the reason we're all like this, the reason I'm cursed by the Precusors." The creature ran at Grante. "Show me your skin, show me your chest! Prove to me that you aren't his child!" Jak clawed at Grante's chest, slashing her shirt and ripping at bra. Jak landed on the other side of Grante, she held her breast as she crawled away from the creature. "I know you wear the same birth symbol as him, the cursed dragon! Show me!" Jak shouted, this time he was back to normal as Sig rushed him trying to keep him back. Eli ran to Grante's side, he turned her head to him and gave a weak smile.

"Are you okay?"

"No." She sobbed as Samos walked over, he bent down in front of Grante and tipped her head up. He looked dead into her hazel eyes and then at her deep red hair, he wrinkled his nose and plunked a hair off her head. The long strand was deep red but the very tip of it was starting to go bright red, he glared at her.

"I think Jak might be right." Samos whispered. "She might be his daughter."

TBC...


	22. All That We're Living For part 2

_"All that I'm living for! All that I'm dying for, all that I can't ingore because I'm alone at night. Athough I wanted more, athough you wanted more. Lock the last open door my ghost are gaining one me."_

_Evanescence- The Open Door- All That I'm Living For_

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 22: All That We're Living For pt 2_

"Who's daughter?" Eli shouted, Jak turned to the grauds.

"You can go home now." The men nodded and headed out, each whispering to each other and glancing back at the scene. When everyone was gone, Jak covered his face with his hands and walked to the house. Herr was right on his heels, since he had no one to follow. Eli helped Grante to her feet and followed into the house, behind them Samos muttered things to Sig under his breath about Grante. The red head would glance back every couple of seconds at the two, she kept her head high and didn't dare look at Eli.

Once everyone was sitting, Grante sat on the couch her eyes on the floor. She didn't move as Herr sat on Eli's lap, Jak paced around in front of the TV as Sig and Samos stood neverously by the doors.

"I'm sorry Grante."

"No you aren't." Grante hissed.

"Don't make me phone Montley." Jak growled.

"I dare you." Grante growled back.

"Samos can you talk to her, I might rip her head off."

"Shut up." Jak shouted, he flopped on the chair holding his head.

"What's Dark saying?" Samos asked.

"I wants to kill her, even though we killed him... he shouldn't be allowed to live on like this." Jak growled. "I'm trying to hold him back, but it's not working."

"My dear you have no idea what's going on do you?" Samos said, Grante shook her head. She held what was left of her bra and top close to her body, a couple tears escaped down her face and she sniffled.

"I want to talk to Keria."

"She's not here." Jak snapped.

"Mommy's in the hospital!" Herr annonced.

"Oh," Grante mubbled, silence took over the room. Herr yawned and put up his hand, Jak sighed.

"What is it Herr?"

"I'm tried. Can I go to bed?"

"Go ahead," Herr climbed off Eli's lap and walked up the stairs, Grante leaned forward and sighed.

"Can I go home, please?"

"You better just stay the night," Jak grumbled. "I wouldn't send you out looking like that." He got up and went to another room, he came back and presented a plain green shirt. "Wear this to bed, then if Keria is back she'll fit you with one of her bras." Grante took the shirt.

"Thank you." Jak nodded, Eli suddenly feeling very lonely took hold of Grante's hand and lead her up stairs. They went to his room and he turned his back as she got dressed, when she was finished he let her sleep in his bed. Within in seconds she was sound asleep; he got right to the computer right away. He typed in **GRANTE KANNA CURE**. Over 30,000 hits came up, he clicked the first one and read the headline:

**Grante Kanna-Cure offically student of Precusor Private K.C.S.S.**

He glanced back at Grante, so she did get into Presucor Private. He went back and scrolled down, he looked at the links contain races and news reports about Grante being in a photo with her mother. He sighed and erased the name instead he typed in **MONTLEY CURE**. Millions of websites came up but the one that caught his eyes was from Haven City Krizmon Grauds, he opened the site and saw a girl with short black hair holding a sign. She had the rocker symbol up and was sticking out her tounge, the number was : 000086 under was a long bio.

_Montley Cure was the first hundred to join the KG when Baron Damos was banished, she was apart of the first ladies of the KG. Her commander was Commander Erol and worked on the Dark Warrior Projects._

_Nowadays: Cure has moved to Kras City and is Field Marshal of the Emeralds Graud (who go under Army status instead of Navy status like Haven City). She has one daughter Grante Cure-Kanna. She has taken the name of her late husband and embraced the tradtions of the Kanna name._

Eli glanced back at Grante, she mubbled something and shifted under the covers. He went back again and typed in **KANNA**, he waited and clicked on the first link.

_The Kanna bloodline dates back to when Mar was alive, and still the bloodline lives on today. The Kanna's and Mar's have agreed never to be partners in war but emenies. Some say that the whole thing started because a Mar stole a Kanna's daughter in the night, Kanna's moved to where modern Kras City is and the Mar's inhabited Haven City, Spargus and Forgotten City stand. They also helped build the Precusor Monk Temple and most that live there are of Mar blood._

Eli scrolled down until he found current pure blood line of Mar, from the top he didn't know the names but when he saw one it made his blood go cold.

_SEEM (PRECUSOR MONKESS)_

Seem was in his blood line? Was she his Anut? Who was Daara then? Didn't Seem say that Daara was found as a baby in the desert or lost as a child by her parents? Down furture he saw:

_KING DAMAS (DEAD)_

_JAK MAR (LIVING ORCALE OF MAR)_

_SETH MAR_

_ELIJAH MAR_

_SABINE MAR_

_HERR MAR_

Eli blinked, Sabine Mar? Who was Sabine Mar? A younger brother? A cousin? He turned off his computer when Jak entered the room, he glanced to Eli and then Grante laying on the bed.

"I'm going to the hospital, your mother is ready to come home."

" 'kay." Eli said closing all the sites, he caught a glimpse at the time 3:58 am. "I was actually going to bed anyways."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Jak growled.

"On the floor."

"Okay, I'm sorry about what I did to Grante." He glanced away. "I know what she is and who her parents are, but that doesn't mean she's not her own person."

"Thanks dad," Eli said turning back to the computer, Jak closed the door and left the house. Eli turned to the photo on the desk it was a picture of his family at the beach in Kras City, Jak's arms were wrapped around Seth's neck giving him a smartie. Eli's arms were wrapped around Seth's shoulders giving a peace sign as Keria put one hand on his shoulder and held baby Herr in her arms, whoever this Sliver was he was never present at any family gathering like this.

"I feel like a train just hit me." Grante muttered sitting up, she ruffled her hair as Eli turned to her. Eli didn't dare tell her that she did look like a train just hit her, he kept it to himself as she yawned. "Have you been up all night?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Grante said pulling her knees close to her. "Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Elijah," Grante mubbled. "I'm scared." Eli drawed up blank, did she just say she was scared? Scared of what? Jak? Seth? Himself? Eli swallowed and sat on the bed, he crossed his legs infront of her.

"Of what?"

"Of what Jak said, about what I was." Grante looked down at her hands. "I'm human right?" Eli took her hands and kissed them.

"Of course you are." She leaned away from him, he leaned closer until he was on top of her. "And if you weren't I would love you anyways," He leaned into her lips as the door was opened, they both jumped as Herr stuck his head in.

"Elijaha... Grante... I'm scared."

"Come here then," Grante said in a sweet tone, Herr hurried to the bed and jumped in. She smiled at him, his bright green eyes looked to Eli and he smiled. Grante petted Herr's head as he laid on her lap, she started to hum as Eli put a hand on Herr's shoulders. "I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy. 'Cause you're the only one within my heart, I was born to make you happy. Always and forever you and me that's the way our life should be. I don't know how to live without your love, I was born to make you happy." Eli stared at Grante as Herr cuddled closer to her, she smiled and smoothed out his hair.

"Can you marry my brother?" Eli smirked when Herr asked that, he looked to Grante and saw her blushing. Suddenly a smile crossed her face and she leaned close to Herr's face, she kissed the top of his head.

"You mean Seth?"

"No." Both Mar brother's said together, Grante smiled and looked towards the window. She gasped and crawled over and peeked through the blinds, the brothers did the same and glanced to each other. Dark clouds rolled over the ocean towards Spargus, unlikely weather for the desert city.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"That's not normal." Eli said closing the blinds.

* * *

Within 50 minutes the storm rolled over Spargus, rain that turned the derset into mush. Spargus had stopped the rain water from building within it's walls by adding sand bags and Rebels that could help people within the city, outside at Forgotten the city had been reduced to a muddy mess with tons of buildings sinking.

And only person knew why this was happening, slowly she flipped through the chanels on TV. Haven was being buried with hail and twisted with twisters, Spargus and Forgotten drowned by rain. Kras was being rocked by an earthqauke.

"Daara, my dear don't sit so close to the TV." Seem said as she walked by carrying a plant, other monks hurried around as they tried to keep the temple dry. Daara pushed back some of her hair and pulled in on herself, she closed her eyes and tried to block out the painful memories that fluttered in her mind. She was so angry at herself. How could she be so selffish? Instead of taking care of human kind, she made it so much worse. If the world didn't drown or get blown, they would be lucky.

Seth that crazy, stupid boy. He came looking for the last of the Seven Objects of Sin, objects that could destory everything and give amazing powers to the beholder. Now he has all of them, but Daara knew it would be all over. Seth needed virgin blood for Lust, a girl's innocene to show this lust.

"Mistress Daara please come, the temple isn't safe anymore." An older monk said picking up some bags, Judas stood around watching as others moved around.

"I don't understand why we're leaving, I believe Spargus would need some rain. They are dirty people after all."

"I dare you to say that to them." A man monk hissed, Judas rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"Let's just get going."

"Daara," Seem said passing her a cloak. "Follow me." Daara wrapped the cloak around her body, the warm embrace of farbic reminded her of the world she was going to miss when it was gone. Daara stood and walked down the hallway, the clouds started to circle slowly into an uncoming twister.

"Looks threating." A female monk said to another, they both nodded but Daara shrugged and followed Seem. The twister should be the least of their worries, since _he_ should be back.

TBC...


	23. The Fear

**Paradise Eco**

hey people, this fanfiction is almost over! Hoot! can people please start reveiwing soon, it would be helpful to know that people are actually liking it and have supportive ideas on how to make it better. thanks P. Eco.

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 23: The Fear_

"How are you feeling?" Jahen said placing a tray beside Lei, she gave a small forced smile and played with the hem of the blanket.

"Better," Lei said looking towards the window, the strong winds could be heard from inside the palace's steel walls. "What's going on outside?"

"Storm." Jahen said moving around the room and opening the curtains, outside the huge clouds swirled downwards towards the metal section. Pieces of the city were being yanked from their supports as the twister diseappered back into the clouds; Lei threw back her sheets and ran to the window.

"Are we-"

"Safe? Yes." Jahen said walking away from the window, Lei clenched her fist and followed Jahen out of the room. She walked behind him only wearing a pair of taned baggy shorts, and a green belly top. Jahen on the other hand walked faster, he was trying to shake her off so she could back to bed.

"Jahen I know this might sound crazy since I did hit my head, but that storm is only going to get worse if-"

"If you don't go back to bed Mrs. Krew," Jahen said turning and leading the blonde girl back to the guest room. "Come on, I'll give you some more of that drug you like and you can sleep."

"I don't want to sleep!" Lei shouted. "Jahen! Jahen listen to me!"

"You're just sleepy-"

"No! No I'm not!" Lei shouted ripping her arm out of Jahen's grasp and running down the hallway, Jahen sighed as she diseappered down the stairs. Outside the winds blew so hard he thought the whole palace would come crashing down, Jahen went downstairs and found his parents ingoring the ringing phones of citzens in crisis.

"I'm going to Spargus," Jahen said without hearing what his parents had to say, on the other side of the door Kahen played with her hair. She wasn't staying out of the action this time, she touched her stomach and smirked.

"I believe when Vanity's Mirror sucked my beauty in, they lady inside gave me something much more then her beauty."

* * *

Seth stood outside of the cave, just like he was told the storm would cleanse the earth and make it anew. He pet the head of the Maneater at his feet, he turned around and started back towards the cave. When he came to the tomb, Maneaters, Cobats, Stingers and Grunts all stood high above him. He walked to the door and placed each object where they were suppose to be.

"Envy's Apple," Seth said placing the apple on the altar. "Gluttony's Grapes," He placed the bundle all around the apple. "Warth's Whip, Pride's Gold," He placed the whip around the furits and scattered the coins all around them. "Sloth's Music Box," He wond up the music box and placed it on the altar, the soft music of an angel's voice came from the tiny box.

Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee, all through the night, guardian angels Precusor will send thee. All through the night soft the drowsy hours are creeping, midnight slumber in deep sleep dreaming.

Seth had attacked his mother for this tiny box, this box that meant everything to her. The box that put himself and his brothers to sleep for many years, this was very wrong. He did steal Eli's music's box from his room, if he used Eli's it wouldn't matter that much. He placed Eli's music box on the altar, he turned it on as the door opened slowly. The creatures behind him start screaming and hollowing, Seth dared not to ture around. He stared blankly at the gold door as it was pushed open, Seth felt his stomach drop as a skeleton crawled out. It stood and walked towards the altar, Seth stepped back as the thing started to eat the furits. It ripped the fruits with it's teeth as flesh started to grow along it's body, fresh hair started to grow white but tinted in colour. The creature took the gold and pressed them to it's eyes, Seth could smell the burning of flesh. The creature then grabbed the whip, his body was naked and dripping sweet furits from the sins on the table.

"Oh my..."

"Hush, hush my child." The man laughed as he stepped around the altar, he offered Seth a grape. "Do you dare to test son of Mar?" His laugh echoed through out the whole cave, shaking it down to the core. "Now where is Vanity's Mirror?" Seth reached into the bag he was carrying and passed it to him, the man laughed and touched his face. "Amazing what sin can do for you, oh what's this?" He said touching an ugly scar on his face. "No matter." He turned back to him. "Lust's Blood." Seth pulled out the small tube, filled to the top with Daara's virgin blood.

"Here you go." The man took it and laughed.

"Ahh, amazing... now play some music for me, boy and I'll give you your power!" Seth reached into his pocket and pulled Eli's music box, he twisted it and placed it on the altar. Soft piano came from it as the man spun Daara's blood, he listened for a second before a voice came from the box. The man drank the blood and then spit it out, he grabbed Seth and raised him off the ground.

"What is this?!"

"D-Daara's Blood!"

"Wrong!" The man shouted throwing Seth. "This is muse blood!" He grabbed the music box. "And this, this is not Sloth's song! Where is it! I heard it before!" Seth looked up wipping the blood from his mouth, he looked at the man's feet. His mother's music box laid in broken under his feet, the man didn't look down but grabbed a grape. He rushed Seth and placed the grape on his lips, Seth struggled on his hold as he slipped the grape inbetween his lips. "You belong to me now Son of Mar," He stood as the Metal Heads started to calm down, but the Maneaters started screehing for their fallen leader. The man laughed. "Maneaters, so loyal to their savers. Kill 'em all!" He shouted as the Metal Heads began to rip apart the Maneaters, Seth got up and ran forward.

"Go! Leave! Go aw-" Seth grabbed hold of his stomach, a twisting sensesation started in his stomach. He fell forward as the bloodshed happened above, the man walked towards him and pulled him up by his hair. "What... are you going... to do.... with me?" Seth panted.

"I'm going to send you on a mission, to lead me right to my daughter."

"Daughter..." Seth panted.

"Yup, let's just say that my girlfriend and I choose to keep some," The man chuckled. "Fellas around incase I ever died." He shoved Seth to his knees. "Your father thought that I would die, but thanks to Montley Cure... I live again." The man cracked the whip slashing Seth's back up and breaking all the furits behind him. "Take me to Grante Kanna-Cure or," He took the muse's blood and poured it on his cut. Seth's purple blood mixed with the red blood, send sparks all through the brunette's body. "I curse your Daara, so that she'll feel the same pain you do. You and your Daara die, tied by your blood."

* * *

Daara's screams echoed through the Mar household, Eli who was asleep on the couch jumped off and grabbed her shoulders. Jahen and Kahen came out of their sleeping bags and crawled over to Daara, her body was tight and cringing on itself. Jak ran down the stairs as Daara's voice got louder, he came in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's going on here?!"

_"PRAY TO TELL THE NIGHTMARE I DELIVERY TO THEE."_ Daara said, her voice sounded like the Precusors back in the day. _"THE BLOOD OF EROL LIVES ON._" Jak stood frozen in his spot, memories and flash backs rushed his head back to the simpler days before everything came insane and a battle for everything.

"What are you talking about?" Eli shouted.

_"TIME HERO OUR GREATEST FEARS HAVE COME BACK AND WILL HANUT YOUR CHILDERN'S DREAMS."_

"Don't you dare bring Seth, Elijah and Herr into this!" Jak shouted at Daara, he grabbed her shoulders. The girl's skin started to go white and her hair started to tint a purplish black colour.

"Dad! Be careful!"

_"THE DARK SON HAS UNLEASED THE FEAR ONTO OUR WORLD, AND THE FEAR IS GOING AFTER HIS DAUGHTER. GARNETTE KANNA-CURE."_

"Garnette? Who's Garenette?" Eli asked looking among his friends.

"Jeeze, are you sure you guys are dating? That's Grante's full name!" Jahen shouted.

_"FEAR THE POWER, GARNETTE IS NO JOKE. SHE'LL TAKE DOWN A WHOLE EMPIRE AND THE MAN WHO BUILDS IT UP."_

"Who is this man!?"

_"CHANCELLOR IVES."_

"Chancellor Ives," Jak whispered. "Is this a good thing."

_"SHE'S JUST A GIRL... BUT WILL BE A WOMAN BY HER ACTIONS."_ Daara's body slumps to the floor. _"STOP HIM TIME HERO, THE FEAR RUNS WILD."_

"Where's Grante now?" Jak shouted, Eli rubbed the back of his head looking down.

"Um, I drove her back to Kras."

"What?!" Jak shouted, suddenly a serin started to go off within the city. Jak growled and grabbed the communit, he turned it on and started shouting. "What is it now!?"

_:The Maneaters are approaching! But it seems they're being attacked by the Metal Heads!_

"What else is new?" Jak growled hanging up. "Stay here."

"Hell no!" Eli shouted. "We're going to save our friends."

"And you can't stop us!" Jahen shouted too, Jak sighed and crossed his arms.

**10 minutes later...**

"Let us out damn it!" Eli shouted, Jahen sat cross legged on the floor as he heard the door slam shut. Eli growled, his dad -his own dad- picked Eli up and carried him upstairs and locked him in his room. Jahen and Kahen just followed carrying Daara up the stairs, behind him he could hear the murrs Daara made as the serins went off. "We have to find a way out!"

"Meh," Kahen said pulling the sheets of the bed, she started tying them together as the males watched. "The way I see it the world is doomed. I did research on our little project, it seems that if you mix everything wrong this could happen. Seth must've got the wrong blood and the creature must've cursed her, now this creature is going after Grante." Kahen tied the sheets around the bed post. "Personally I don't want to be here when she," Kahen pointed to Daara. "Gets a full dose of Seth's pain, and of course I want to save our friends. I have a strong feeling that Lei is getting a dose of pain herself."

"What are you talking about?" Jahen sighed.

"Come with me and you'll figure it out." Kahen said jumping out of the window, Jahen sighed and shook his head.

"Does realize she's only wearing a green tank top and booty shorts?"

"I think she does but chooses not to care." Eli mubbled throwing on a sweater and following the girl, outside people ran around screaming and shouting for help. Eli ducked through the people, when they came to the gates they could hear the sounds of the Maneaters.

"Run!" Eli shouted shoving Kahen through the gates and to their cars, Kahen got in the front seat of the Dune Hopper as the boys scrambled into the back.

"Next time wait for us!" Jahen shouted over the screams.

"We don't have any weapons either!" Eli shouted as Kahen made a sharp left turn.

"Use your fist!" Kahen growled speeding up. "You can't always-"

"Watch out!" Eli shouted as a Maneater jumped over the car.

TBC...


	24. Daughter To Father

**Paradise Eco**

So one more chapter after this one and it's all over! I hope you enjoy the chapter, it was very fun to write at 11:30pm and enjoy a pizza too that my land lady gave to me :)

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 24: Daughter to Father_

Grante sat in her living room staring out at the storm, her eyes scanned through the darkness trying to find her mother. Montley had left yesterday on a mission to the Icelands and phoned saying she was going to be home that night, she played with the hem of the wool blanket as a maid walked in.

"Mrs. Grante, it's almost time for bed. You do have school tomorrow." Grante glanced back at the maid, she wore the uniform her mother had picked out in perfect order. Grante sighed and folded the blanket.

"If I must." Grante said leaving the living room, she wandered around the house before making it to the stairs. Half way up she heard a knock on the front door, Nickle who was near the door huffed as he unlocked it.

"Who comes so late at night?"

"Maybe it's Elijah?" Grante said leaning on the wall, she would give anything for some kind of company during this storm. When the door was open, a man with redish orange hair pointed a gun at Nickle.

"Hello." A shot rang out as Grante screamed and ran up the stairs, Nickle fell back on the wall as Metal Heads came through the doorway. The man stepped over his body and pointed to Grante running up the stairs, he smirked as he followed her. Behind him Seth trailed holding his arm, he looked to Nickle on the ground. The bullet went into his chest, but hit the guard he was wearing full force.

"Erol," Seth muttered walking more fully into the house, the Metal Heads tore through the building finding anything they could and ripping it apart. "Is this really nesscary?"

"Yup." Erol said as he pulled someone down the stairs, he was holding a clump of red hair. He pulled the body attached to it down each step. "Seth Mar I want you to meet my daughter," He threw the body to the ground. "Garnette Kanna-Cure." Grante looked up at Seth, her eyes widened and she backed up.

"Seth?"

"Aww you guys know each other." Erol said grabbing Grante's hair again, she screamed as Erol dragged her outside. Seth followed them outside, the rain was now finally letting up and the city was stuck in a mist. Erol threw Grante and she rolled on the dirt, she stood up as Erol took a gun from a Metal Head. "So Grante, how have you been? Do you have a crush on anyone?" He smirked as Grante backed up. "What? I just want some father daughter time, is that so wrong?"

"Erol," Seth growled. "Stop this someone will be along shortly."

"Then I guess I better finish this quickly then," He pointed the gun at Grante, he loaded his pistol and smirked. "See you in hell."

"You frist!" Someone shouted throwing a rock, Erol moved out of the way as the rock rolled past him.

"Seriously," Kahen said stepping out of the alley with Jahen, Eli and Lei. "Who throws a rock!" Lei rolled her eyes.

"Well I couldn't really ask him to stop now could I?!"

"You're right," Erol said firing the pistol. "You couldn't." The bullet went right through Grante's shoulder, she held it as blood started coming from the wound. Erol loaded his pistol again and looked at Eli then back to Seth, he laughed and spun his pistol on his finger.

"Elijah Mar? So he did marry that bitch," He looked to Seth. "Twins... how cute."

"Grante!" Jahen shouted. "Are you okay?" Erol stepped inbetween Jahen and Grante, he looked down at the boy and smirked.

"Torn's boy, how nice..." He looked to Kahen. "And Ashelin's girl... aww, how many twins are around here?" Kahen pointed her guns at him.

"Only one set that is ready to kick your ass." Erol ingored her and went right to Lei, he took her chin and turned it one way.

"Jinx and Rayn, a one night stand."

"Don't touch me!" Lei shouted pushing him away, Erol smiled and walked around the group. Jahen stood closer to his sister as Erol made his way around, Erol stopped and leaned towards them.

"Let me tell you a little something about your parents," Erol said grabbing the twin's shirts, he threw them both into the wall behind him. Jahen fell on his sister, and Kahen smashed her head off the bricks on the wall. Both slumped to the ground, Eli's mouth fell open as the twins stayed silent. "They were always on their toes."

"You sick-" Lei shouted but was cut off by Erol clamping his hand over her mouth.

"I wonder what Krew would say if he saw his granddaughter? I know, what an awful creature my daughter had made." He said pushing her to the ground, Lei fell back but kicked the air with her feet landing a blow on Erol. He rubbed his jaw as Lei clenched her fist into a ball, Eli and Seth glanced to each other as Lei circled Erol.

"I'm not a poor weak girl," Lei growled. "Bring it."

"Leian, Leian." Erol said walking away from her. "Didn't daddy ever tell you," Erol turned to her. "Never turn your back on a house filled with Metal Head?" Lei turned and Erol pulled out his whip slashing the girl's skin, she covered her stomach as bubbles of blood came to the skin. "And never turn your back on your emeny."

"Bastard." Lei growled.

"Now," Erol said coming up to Eli. "What to do with Elijah? Garnette," Erol said turning to his daughter, Grante was on the ground holding her shoulder. Her face was paling and her skin was getting bloutchy, Eli inched forward.

"Hold on Grante," Eli whispered as Erol grabbed his neck, he held Eli up and smirked.

"Weak, worthless, spineless, a poor excuss for a son." Erol said throwing Eli down to the ground, Erol pined him by his shoulders and pointed the pistol into his face. "Say hello to your grandfather.

"Get off of him!" Seth shouted running forward, fire expolded inside his body as he pounced on Erol. They rolled as Seth clawwed at the man, Eli struggled to get up holding his neck. He could feel the pain from the grip, small black dots filled his vision as he scrambled to get to his face. Eli glanced to the twins, both still laid limp as the fighting went on. Lei had crawled over to Grante, the red head was bent over in pain from her shoulder. Eli stood and ran to Erol, he grabbed the orange hair on his head and pulled him back from his brother.

Erol rolled back and looked at both twins, Seth stood tall beside his brother. Erol looked between both, such likeness of Jak was unbearable. Seth had the willness to go on and fighting for his friends, Erol could see the green roots inwhich Jak has. Eli on the other had stood strong fighting for justice and power, blue roots grew out of his hair showing that Keira was indeed his mother. He didn't destory Jak twice before, so how could he destory doubles of him? Erol pulled out his pistol and stood, there was only one way after all.

"I lived my life to creature the most powerful weapon ever," Erol chuckled. "And he reproduced creaturing more, I never thought my bloodline would go on but since that it's here..." He pointed the gun towards Grante. "I guess I should put it out of its misery."

TBC...

DUN... DUN... DUNNNNA!!!!! lol (thanks to Haavu for reveiwing)


	25. When I Caught Myself

**Paradise Eco**

Last chapter! See the bottom for the closing remarks, thank yous and a part of the next fanfiction called Don't You Fake It.

* * *

**Weight Of The World**

_Chapter 25: When I Caught Myself_

Seth turned around and followed the direction Erol pointed, he took one look at what was behind Grante and Lei. He tackled Eli to the ground as Erol fired the bullet, the twins hit the ground hard as a ball of light came from behind them. Eli didn't trun his head as Seth got up, Eli tried to regain his breath as Seth stood up.

"Wow... to have that kind of power."

"What are you talking about?" Eli said rolling over, when he did he was almost blinded by a bright light. An angel looking creature stood infront of Grante and Lei, Grante was passed out and Lei stared dumbly at the angel. In the light breeze there was its wings blew lightly in the wind; Erol on the other had was shocked by what he saw and sat on the ground holding his pistol to his leg.

"Seth," The angel said bending down to the girls. "Go back to Spargus, you have a little treat waiting for you at the Temple."

"Daara!" Seth shouted, he turned to Eli. The blonde nodded as the brunette ran past the angel and towards Eli's car. The angel reached down and touched Grante's skin, Erol expolded with anger. He got up and stomped over to the angel.

"Don't you touch my daughter you Eco Freak!" Erol shouted, he pointed the pistol at the angel's head. "Take your fithly eco hands off of her!" Grante's skin glowed brightly as her wounds diseappered one by one, within seconds she wasn't cut anymore or had the bullet wound in her shoulder. Eli came forward to the angel, the soft smile through the warm light glow made Eli jittery. Soon the glow was gone and the angel turned into Jak, he stood up with the hard look he always had.

"Stay here." Jak ordered, Eli went slack jaw as Lei started blubbering.

"But- What- How- That- He- Jak!" Lei shouted.

"So my old friend," Jak said stepping up to Erol, he cracked his fingers as he walked up to the orange haired man. "Back from the dead I see."

"Thanks to your son," Erol growled.

"Well Seth hasn't always been the bright one." Jak said pacing around Erol. "You take control of my son, you send your creatures to destory my land... if you think you're getting off easy, you're sadly mistaken." Jak shouted running towards Erol, in seconds Jak is thrown back by Red Eco. Montley's blonde hair was sparked with red lightning bolts.

"You will not touch my husband."

"Montley!" Jak growled. "He experiment on you too! How can you protect him!?"

"Because," Montley said lowering her arms. "I freely let him do this to me, sure it's not my favorite power or my favorite thing about myself." Montley said looking down at her hands. "But I did fall in love with him, I'm sure Keira can still love you for all those KGs you killed? And the whole Dark Eco thing right?" Montley smiled back at Erol. "And plus, its more fun to watch him fight for his life agasint my lovely Emerald Graud." Suddenly a mixture of green, red, and blue grauds surrouded the whole area, Torn and Ashelin came around the cornor.

"Don't forget the Krizmon Graud too," Ashelin said as she spun her pistol on her finger.

"And the Freedom Leauge." Torn said looking around, he smirked at Montley.

"Montley don't turn around."

"Why?" Montley said as Ashelin took her arm.

"Believe me, you don't want to see." She looked to her grauds. "Take him into custody."

Eli smiled as the twins came limping over, Kahen had one arm wrapped around her brother's neck as he helped her walk. She gave a weak smile as Lei glared rubbing her arm, she yawned and groaned.

"I'm going to feel this in the morning aren't I?"

"Yup," Kahen laughed. "But don't worry," Kahen said slapping Jahen's back, she made her twin whince as the group laughed. "Jahen will too."

"I hate you." Jahen groaned.

"Thank you." Kahen laughed, the group smiled as the grauds took Erol away for good. Why did they have to live their parents lives again, but this time with such different outcomes? Lei nudged Grante and snickered.

"Come on sweetheart, can't sleep forever."

"I want to be sleeping beauty," Grante groaned, the group laughed and jumped on her. Kahen curled the red head's hair as men pasted by rolling their eyes and whispering among themselves, Grante smiled and leaned her head on Eli's chest. "Is my estate that bad?"

"Um," Eli started but stopped when a scream came from the other side of the lot.

"Sweet merciful crap! What did he do to my house!?"

"I told you not to turn around!"

* * *

Seth ran through the temple looking in every room and finding no trace of Daara, outside the storm was finally dying down. When he came to the last room, he stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered Seem telling them about the room, how this room can unleash your deepest and darkest secrets to anyone in the room with you. Seth touched the door knob, fear ran through his whole body as he turned the knob and entered.

Standing in the middle of the room was Daara, her torn nightgown fluttered around her as the ecos from their bowls. In her hands she held Vanity's Mirror; Seth sallowed when he saw the girl inside staring right back at him. Her hair was deep green and her eyes were bright blue, Daara stepped forward stroking the mirror.

"Seth..." Daara mubbled fiddling with the mirror. "Tell me... how did it feel to see that door open?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The door... it's a gateway to the Precusors."

"I can go see them anytime, they live in-"

"Not Daxter and his kin," Daara snapped. "I mean to see into their world?"

"I didn't see." Seth muttered walking towards her, Daara smiled as he came closer to her. "But if I did, I would believe it looks like our world since they creatured us." Daara smiled and came closer to him.

"Do you believe in the Precusors now?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"No."

"You believe that Erol can give you power even though he's caputred?" She stroked the mirror. "Believe that he can grant you anything you want?"

"Yes." Seth said.

"I thought so," Daara said leaning to his face, Seth took her face in his hands and leaned towards her mouth. "Then I guess there's only one thing I have to do..."

"Which is?"

"This..." The mirror slipped from her hands and smashed on the ground, Seth's body tensed as Daara backed up from him. He reached out and grabbed her shirt, he pulled her close and frowned.

"I hate you," He slapped her across the face and watched her fall to the ground, Daara crumbled to pieces and held her face as Seth walked out of the room. She glanced up and clenched her fist as tears slid down her face, in the shadows she heard someone chuckle softly.

"Aww how sad Daara, my love." She didn't turn her head as the person in the shadows creeped out, he pulled back her hair and kissed her neck. "How does it feel to be thrown to the ground by the one you love?" Daara touched her cheek and whinced. "There are does that matter and those that don't, right my love?" Daara let tears start to fall down her face as the temple got queit, she couldn't hear anything from around or outside. All she could hear was his voice. He put an arm around her shoulders and licked her collar bone, Daara didn't shiver or flinch as he did it. "Don't worry love, I'll take care of you."

"You're leaving me breathless," Daara said holding her chest, fresh tears fell down her face ontop her lap. The form reached around her and wipped away the falling tears. "I hate this, I hate this. You're not the one I believe in, with God as my witness!" Daara screamed as she squeezed her hand around the Mar amulet.

End.

* * *

**Preview to: Don't You Fake It**

"Members of the party," Chancellor Ives shouts, he looks to Grante and Charis sitting on either side of him. "Tell me that if we don't take control of our city rebel cities like Spargus and Forgotten can attack at any minute! I say we force men and boys to join the EG unless we say other wise!" Everyone started cheering and clapping for Chancellor Ives. "I say that I, Chancellor Ives, run until the end of my days! Who is with me!?" Everyone started cheering even louder, they stood up and started Chancellor Ives through out the room.

Grante looked among the grown men and shook her head, she rubbed her temples and held back the tears she wanted to release. This can only end badly and everyone knew that, but who would go up with Chancellor Ives?

"Mrs. Kanna-Cure," Chancellor Ives said, she stood slowly as did Charis. "And Mr. Opsits will be my legends, and to be a legend you must make legends... I now prounce these two young teens engaged."

"What?" Grante shouted as the men went into louder shouting and cheering. "This will not stand Chancellor-" Ives pinched Grante's arm and smiled.

"Smile Garnette, that Wastelander boy can do nothing for you. Besides give you the sick." Ives smiled and waved, Grante turned away from him as Charis came over and took her hand.

"I knew one day that you'd give into me," He smiled, Grante slapped him across the face. It echoed through out the whole room as she spit acid.

"So this is how freedom dies?" She growled. "With a booming cheering?" Grante walked away from the stand and out the door, everyone looked shocked as the new lady smiled at the camera.

"And there you have it Paul."

Seth laughed as Jak turned off the TV, Seth punched his brother in the arm and smirked. "And that's how you get dumped, diss your future husband and your city on national television." Seth sighed. "Man I love that chick." Eli growled at his brother and threw a pillow at him.

"I hate my life."

**Don't You Fake It**

The Kras City Republic has taken the word 'controlled' a little too far, and the group is right in the middle of the whole mess. When Kras declares war on much more powerful emenies they seem to come crashing down, and fast. How far will Chancellor Ives go for power, and who will he kill for it? And in the end who will fall far enough that they won't be able to come back, no matter how much they want to?

* * *

**Paradise Eco's Closing Remarks**

so this took a year, which made me a little angry but a little happy that when I did re-do it people still read it. I like to thank music, and everyone : **DarkEcoAngel, AlterEgoSadist, BlackCat2468, Life'sABitchAndThenYouDie, Timexgone, RandomHyperPerson, Haavu** and other people that didn't reveiw but read this anyway. Thank you so much, you are what makes fanfictions move and run on! :) See ya next time.


End file.
